Salvation
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Poison Ivy's daughter, Roselyn, never thought she'd hit rock bottom. But then again, she always thought that if she did, she'd be able to recognize it because she wasn't insane-no-she couldn't be insane, could she? 4th in series.
1. Chapter 1

Roselyn Lillian Isley Grayson sat at a table in Arkham Asylum coloring an adult coloring book that had been given to Harley Quinn, but the blonde didn't have the patience for it and so it went unused, that is, until Rosie came to visit her most likely biological mother, Pamela Isley. Although there was a ton of evidence pointing to Poison Ivy being her biological mother, it was never one hundred percent confirmed. To Rosie, this was never a big deal to her because no matter what, Pamela was the first person to show her any affection when Rosie had been eleven years old. Because of this, she'd always view Pam as her mother even though Barbara Grayson (formerly Gordon) officially and legally adopted Rosie.

Roselyn loved her family dearly. She lived with Dick and Barbara and couldn't be happier. They had moved out of the small apartment and into a house where Rosie had more room for the items she accumulated. She even got to paint her bedroom a light yellow and picked out her own furniture. She put posters up on her walls with that blue sticky stuff because Barbara didn't want her putting any holes in the wall with thumbtacks. There had been talk about getting a dog, but none of them had the time to care for one. Rosie was a little disappointed (as well as Dick), but she didn't want the dog to be stuck in a house all day and night because they were busy.

Rosie's best friend, Jess, also took a liking to this new trend of adult coloring books and was currently coloring in her own. Rosie glanced at the blonde who was swinging her legs childishly in her seat as she colored. Harley, on the other hand, had a regular children's coloring book because her attention span was rather limited. Pamela had her own adult coloring book and was forced to color because Dr. Leland thought this was great therapy for her. Ivy, with the best attention span, really focused on detail and took her time with it seeing as she was a perfectionist. Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face, was currently seated at the table and coloring in his own adult coloring book as well.

Rosie had no idea why Jess took such a liking to Harvey, but she did, and the only reason why Two-Face was patiently coloring was because of her. Jess had a tendency to really cling to people when she felt she could trust them, Rosie being one and Two-Face being another. Jess would converse with both personalities and both really liked the girl. When Dr. Leland found this out, she asked Jess if she'd be interested in visiting. Most teenaged girls would say no to setting foot into Arkham Asylum, but Jess wasn't like most girls and was excited at the offer much to the doctor's surprise. Rosie also felt this was good for Jess because she seemed to have received the short end of the stick in life. Sure, the beginning of Rosie's life (more like the first eleven years) was horrific and filled with neglect, but she got lucky when she got to Gotham and had a loving family. Jess, on the other hand, had been incredibly neglected while her own parents were living with her in their house. If she wasn't being neglected, it turned out she had been abused. Once the police found out about this, she was forced to live with her grandparents who were emotionally distant. Jess once remarked that at least they remembered her birthday. Other than this, it wasn't the best home life.

"I really want to watch _The Little Mermaid_ ," Jess stated randomly.

"Now I wanna watch it," Harley giggled.

"Can't we watch something a little more, I don't know, gender neutral?" Two-Face murmured.

"But it's a really good movie," Jess leaned against him. If she was anyone else, she'd probably be dead because of that gesture. It was kind of funny how she managed to keep Two-Face in Arkham. He broke out once and this caused Jess to bawl her eyes out and she accidentally called him daddy. _Don't you love me, daddy?_ Of course, she caught this and immediately apologized. Somewhere deep down, this touched Two-Face. Harvey shed a tear. Even though it was a year ago and Jess had been fifteen, to him, she looked like a lost little girl who actually looked up to him and he disappointed her. She was one of the few things he didn't need to flip a coin for. "Please? I don't get to see you all the time and it would be a lot of fun if we watched it."

"Well, I mean, Dr. Leland may not have it," Harvey tried. Jess gave him a look because she knew it was somewhere in Arkham. "Fine," Two-Face groaned and dropped his pencil.

"Yippee!" Harley cheered. "You gonna watch it with us?" Harley looked to her left to see Rosie and Ivy.

"Yeah!" Rosie exclaimed while Ivy replied with a very firm no. "Oh, come on, Pammie. You know you secretly like it."

"A majority of those movies have helpless women where they need men to save them," Ivy firmly stated.

"Lighten up," Rosie rolled her eyes.

"You should be watching something more empowering for women."

"Pammie, I'm sixteen. I understand sexism and all that stuff. But I don't care. Besides, we watched _Mulan_ a couple weeks ago," Rosie explained.

"Why so much Disney?" Two-Face asked. Jess had already darted out the room to Dr. Leland's office to ask for the movie, retrieved it, and returned. She handed it off to Harley who put it in the DVD player.

"Come on, Harvey!" Harley plopped on the couch with Jess following her lead. Jess was busy skipping all of the previews. He gave both Rosie and Ivy a look that stated to help him because for some reason, he couldn't refuse Jess. He trudged over and sat beside Jess. The girl always craved contact which was why when she slept over Rosie's house, she'd wrap an arm around Rosie and cuddle. She would do this on the couch often as well. Since she was beside Two-Face and felt comfortable around him, she snuggled up against him on his scarred side. Although he pretended he didn't care that people would shriek in fear because of his burned half, Rosie had a feeling he probably did and the reason why he took a liking to Jess in the beginning was because she never once recoiled when she saw him.

"Come on," Rosie said. "Let's go tell Dr. Leland we'll be in the garden." Due to good behavior, Ivy was allowed to accompany Rosie or Dr. Leland outside. The doctor felt it was a risk taking her outside herself, so she rarely would do it. Instead, she gave this task to Rosie because she was able to control Ivy if she decided to try something. Due to her previous breakouts a while back, it was hard to trust Ivy again. Rosie understood and would happily take Ivy out for walks around the garden or outside the asylum. Furthermore, Ivy was allowed to spend holidays with Rosie at her home. Roselyn never mentioned this to Pamela, but Rosie had a feeling her plant abilities were stronger because she could take control of Ivy's plants. Then again, Ivy could subconsciously give up and let her win.

"Aww, you're gonna miss it?" Harley asked.

"I think we will this time," Rosie responded and took Ivy's hand in her own. If she walked around the asylum with Ivy, she had to hold her hand or else the staff would be terrified. Harley then slid onto the floor when it started and stared straight at the TV. Ivy shook her head and followed Rosie out of the rec room.

"Thank you," Ivy sighed. "If I had to watch another one of those movies, I think I'd go crazy." Rosie decided commenting on the fact she was already crazy and in an asylum wouldn't be the best response.

"I watch them with Jess all the time," Rosie replied. "And I like them, too. From what I remember, I watched a few when I lived with you."

"Well, yes, but you were eleven."

"They're still pretty amazing," Rosie shrugged. The brunette knocked on Dr. Leland's office before poking her head in. "I'm taking Pammie outside. Jess is still in the rec room with Harley and Harvey."

"All right," the doctor replied without looking up. "Have Pamela take my coat." Rosie thanked her and grabbed her coat and Dr. Leland's. Rosie and Ivy put their coats on and made their way outside of the asylum. Still holding her hand, Rosie led Ivy over to the gardens. The fall leaves crunched under their feet. She could feel Ivy flinch just a little bit because they were walking over dead foliage. Rosie, on the other hand, had never been affected by dead plants. To her, they were simply plants even though she could communicate with them. To Ivy, they were precious.

"I've always wondered something," Ivy murmured. "Why aren't you affected by plants?"

"What do you mean?" She knew what she meant.

"You can just randomly snap off a twig and be okay with it. You don't mind stepping on these leaves."

"The twig will regrow, plants don't have nerve cells, and leaves are already dead," Rosie listed nonchalantly. "I don't know," Rosie shrugged when she looked at Ivy's stern facial expression.

"I just don't understand. You're part plant, but you don't sympathize with them."

"Kind of like how you don't sympathize with humans," Rosie pointed out. "Except if you rip off a finger, it doesn't grow back; unlike plants, animals have nerve cells; and humans literally rot and smell when they're dead. Also, I think we're more human than plant. If we weren't, then we'd be planted in dirt somewhere."

"Is this why I'm considered insane? I can't sympathize with humans, but I care too much about plants?"

"Why all these serious questions?" Rosie stopped walking and turned to face her. Although Rosie was probably Ivy's child, she didn't get her mother's height and still had to look up at her. Rosie could have sworn she stopped growing when she was in middle school. Ivy simply shrugged. "Don't forget how you were born. You were born human."

"If I was born human, then so were you."

"I wasn't born," Rosie shook her head. "I was created. I was never fully plant or animal. I've always been somewhere in between and I was never supposed to be alive in the first place."

"Please don't say that," Pamela said. Rosie gasped and realized her words triggered something in the woman because her hands went to her head and she began to pull at her red hair. These episodes were rather uncommon, but they were common enough for Rosie to recognize it. She recalled this happening whenever Harley would relapse and go to the Joker which had been happening less and less as time went on. Harley had been in Arkham for three months without a breakout so far. Rosie feared another escape, but she hoped Harley wouldn't put Ivy through all of that pain again. Before Rosie arrived once, a doctor tried to tell her to get over Harley, but this had resulted in violence and Dr. Leland couldn't even get in there to try and calm her down. All Dr. Leland could do was lock the door to the rec room and contain her after evacuating everyone else out of the room. Rosie went into the lion's den and had to calm her down. It was difficult, but Rosie knew Ivy needed human contact because whenever Harley left, Ivy felt alone. So, Rosie hugged her mentally ill mother until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Rosie quickly lied. Although Ivy was her mother, Rosie felt as if she was taking care of her rather than the other way around. At least with Barbara, Rosie felt she could still be a kid. With Ivy, she had to watch what she said and what she did to avoid this. Rosie absolutely loved Ivy, but she didn't think she'd be able to live with her again. She lived with her once when she was eleven, but had been a typical oblivious child. The next time she stayed with her, Rosie had been thirteen and realized Ivy truly was a little crazy just like other people said. Furthermore, as she got older, she began to see the reality of the situation at hand: Poison Ivy was mentally insane and there was nothing Rosie or any doctors could do about it. Now that she was sixteen, she had a feeling Ivy would never get better and she'd be locked up in Arkham the rest of her life. If she wasn't, Rosie felt like Ivy would have to live with her to keep her mother sane.

"Your life is worth everything to me," Pamela said after a long pause. She returned the hug and held her daughter tightly. Roselyn wondered if this was true or if Ivy was only obsessed with her in a similar way she had this obsession with plants. As she was getting older, Rosie's paranoia was rising, too. She clung to Ivy and hoped she really loved her because Rosie didn't think she could handle it if this only turned out to be an obsession.

* * *

So, this is the fourth story in the series (Order is _Hybrid, Outcast, Origin,_ and finally this story. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a review and I'll get back to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Just by looking at Roselyn, Barbara knew Rosie was Ivy's daughter. The teen was literally a petite version of Poison Ivy. The only thing that differed was her hair color. Barbara could see Ivy in Rosie and she had to admit, she was happy for Pamela because this meant she was able to have a child (or children, depending on whether or not she should count Rosie's deceased twin) in her life. She had a feeling Ivy always wanted children because she was definitely the mothering type by the way she cared for Harley Quinn as well as her own plants.

Barbara wasn't stupid, in fact, she was quite the opposite. She knew she was young enough to be Rosie's older sister rather than her mother. It was actually comforting to know Ivy was there to help her, give advice, and sometimes Ivy was the one who made big decisions because Barbara wasn't sure what to do with a teenager. Before Rosie came into her life, Barbara would have never thought she'd be co-parenting with Poison Ivy, someone she had physically fought many times when she had been Batgirl.

As per usual when Rosie came through the door, Jess followed her inside which meant she was probably staying the night again. This didn't bother Barbara at all and it was nice to have Jess there. Barbara knew what it was like to be an only child and it could get lonely at times. She assumed by having Jess there, it was like Rosie had a sister and a contemporary so she didn't feel so alone. Barbara had reported Jess' parents back in the day for neglect and she would continue to report her grandparents for neglect as well. Unfortunately, child services didn't want anything to do with a child older than ten."How was your visit?" Barbara asked. Now that Rosie was older, she got around the city more on her own. Gotham was dangerous, but Barbara knew Rosie could take care of herself. Her plant abilities were pretty awesome.

"It was good," Rosie said and plopped down on the couch beside her. Jess did the same and stretched out, putting her legs across Rosie's who sat on the couch upright. "I took Pammie outside."

"And I watched _The Little Mermaid_ with Harvey and Harley," Jess stated proudly. "Harvey complained a lot, but he totally liked it."

"I'm sure," Barbara chuckled.

"No, he really did," Jess sat up and crossed her legs.

"He lives for Disney," Rosie said sarcastically with an amused look on her face when she turned towards Barbara and she literally looked just like Ivy.

"He likes it because I like it," Jess smiled. "When's dinner?"

"I wasn't planning on cooking," Barbara replied truthfully. "I figured free choice tonight."

"Is that any way to treat your guest?" Jess asked in mock shock, a hand over her heart. Rosie giggled which made Jess lose her straight face and she smirked.

"If you were a guest I'd cook," Barbara joked.

"Fair enough," Jess stood up. "I practically live here." She skipped out of the room and over to the kitchen. The sad part was, this was true: Jess even had her own side of the closet in Rosie's room. She'd even spend the night when school was the next day and she'd leave early in the morning. Unlike Rosie, Jess wasn't homeschooled. Rosie hadn't really worked with Barbara in a while because Jess was spending more and more time at their home. It was easy enough for Barbara and Dick to claim they worked night shifts frequently, but questions would have risen if Rosie wasn't home most nights. Therefore, Rosie wouldn't take on her persona as Dodonna. At first, Barbara thought Rosie was a bit disappointed, but the brunette later confessed she preferred not to work for Batman anymore. Barbara didn't push her to continue to do something she didn't want to do. Being a teen, Rosie probably preferred to spend time with Jess and have fun rather than do serious work. Part of Barbara was glad she wasn't putting herself in danger while the other part thought it was a shame Rosie wasn't using her talents because she was good at what she did.

Barbara had a feeling Damian was the reason behind Roselyn not working for Batman. She hated that the boy was able to get away with bullying Rosie to the point she wanted nothing to do with Damian and didn't want to help him out behind the scenes anymore. Barbara asked Bruce if Rosie could help him out while Barbara took care of Damian. However, Bruce felt Rosie wasn't nearly as strong as Barbara was with computers and he needed her quickness, so that was the end of that conversation. The former Batgirl had a feeling that if Tim was still Robin, Rosie would have no problem going to the clock tower. "I guess I'll have to eat cereal," Jess sighed loudly from the kitchen, shaking Barbara from her thoughts.

"You're such a drama queen!" Rosie shouted. "Hold on, I'm coming to save the day because you suck," the brunette stood from the couch gracefully.

"Good because I'm starving!" Jess shouted back and shut the refridgerator.

"I'll make her mac and cheese. You want any?" Rosie asked.

"No, I'm fine. You girls enjoy," Barbara smiled.

"Jess, start boiling water. I'll be there in a minute!" Rosie said.

"Okay! But only because I love you," Jess responded.

"What's up?" Barbara knew Rosie needed to talk to her. She wasn't sure why and she didn't expect what she heard next.

"I think Pammie is only obsessed with me and she doesn't actually love me," Rosie blurted out.

"Whoa, hold on. Pam loves you," Barbara replied quickly. "What gave you this idea?" Rosie remained silent. "Or should I say who? Rosie, you can't listen to Damian. You know he likes to get under your skin."

"It makes sense. She gets obsessed with stuff all the time. What makes me different from her plants?"

"You're her daughter," Barbara replied. "You mean the world to her."

"I think to her, I'm just another plant."

"Roselyn, you know Pamela loves you. She will literally do anything for you."

"But remember when she wouldn't and she was obsessed with going after Woodrue? Either her obsession with him is stronger than her obsession with me, or it's stronger than her love for me."

"Rosie…" Barbara was unsure how to respond. She had no idea what to say because during that time, Ivy's obsession with Woodrue did seem to overpower her love for Rosie. "You have to remember Pamela is in an asylum for a reason."

"Sometimes I wish she was more like you," Rosie said and sat back down on the couch to hug her. Barbara returned the hug and she hoped Rosie would never grow out of this. "You're just really reliable and you don't freak out if I accidentally say the wrong thing."

"Aww, sweetie, I know it's hard. But she's trying to get better so that must mean something."

"Yeah," Rosie shrugged, but still held onto Barbara. Before either of them could say anything, Jess shouted from the kitchen that the water was boiling. "That's my que," Rosie said and Barbara had to let out a laugh. "Thanks, though, for being here and everything. Sometimes those visits at Arkham are tough for me. It's nice to come home and know everything is stable."

"You don't need to thank me," she smiled. "Now go in there before Jess manages to burn the house down with water. With her, anything is possible."

"Got it!" Rosie pecked her on the cheek before running off to make dinner for her friend. Barbara knew Rosie had doubts about Ivy's love for her a while back, however, those doubts must have recently resurfaced. Despite everything Ivy had done in the past, Barbara knew Rosie held a special place in Ivy's heart and the woman truly loved her. Ivy did have an obsession with plants, but Barbara had a feeling her love for both Rosie and Harley was real. She also accepted Barbara and tolerated Dick; she allowed the both of them to parent Rosie outside of Arkham. Furthermore, Pamela really proved herself by remaining in Arkham and taking her therapy seriously with Dr. Leland.

Barbara wondered if Rosie had any negative thoughts about her parenting. Did Rosie believe Barbara loved her? Did she have any doubts? Barbara did recall that Rosie viewed Barbara as the stable and reliable parent for as long as she could remember.

A couple of years ago, Barbara went to tuck Rosie into bed even though the brunette claimed she didn't want to be tucked in anymore because she was thirteen. However, this was around the time after she ran away because Joker threatened her. She was going to go along with Harley, but luckily the blonde took Rosie to Ivy's and she stayed with Ivy who had broken out of Arkham. Although she broke out of Arkham around that time, she hadn't done anything and remained invisible since she refrained from committing any crimes. In fact, Barbara learned from Ivy directly that she hadn't been planning anything. Rosie went about two years without any contact from Pamela due to child services and the state not allowing Rosie to see her mother. Ivy admitted that during that time, Roselyn was constantly on her mind and all she wanted was to see Rosie again- that confession was emotional and Barbara was even more assured that she was doing the right thing by fighting for Rosie to have the ability to go visit Ivy at least once a week.

So, when Barbara went to tuck in the teen because she was terrified of losing her again, Rosie made a confession: "Before you adopted me, every single day of my life was unpredictable. I never knew when or where I would be. Since you adopted me, I've been wishing that Pammie would break out of Arkham and run away with me." Barbara recalled Rosie taking a shaky breath before she continued, her green eyes unable to look at Barbara's blue ones. She kept her gaze on the comforter and her hands grasped it tightly. "But I remembered something when I stayed with her. I don't know why I forgot, but there was always that fear Batman would come and take me away or we'd have to get up and leave because someone found her hideout. That life would have been extremely unpredictable and I'm terrified to live like that again." Rosie's eyes had tears in them when she finally looked up at Barbara. "Thank you for giving me a life that's, well, predictable. No matter how bad things got at school, I always knew I had a place to go to and someone who was always on my side. I was stressed, but I knew where I was sleeping every night. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for giving me this life because I don't know how long I would have lasted without you."

In the present, Barbara smiled at the memory because she was able to make a difference in a girl's life. Sure, she made quite the difference in many people's lives as Batgirl and later Oracle, but she never felt she really made a difference as Barbara until she agreed to adopt the scared eleven year old girl and saved her a life of being moved around from home to home, city to city, and state to state. She'd never understand why all of Rosie's past foster parents wanted nothing to do with her. Barbara hated when people didn't like Rosie just because she was created in a lab and genetically altered before she was even born. The judgement she faced for being a human and plant hybrid was rather appalling. Therefore, Barbara always took it upon herself to make sure Rosie never saw those hateful letters from random people in Gotham. The last thing Barbara wanted was Rosie to feel inadequate and alone because she was neither of those.

Barbara left her spot in the living room and made her way into the kitchen where she did the dishes for the girls. "I'm going to take a shower," Jess announced. She had school in the morning and hated waking up any earlier than she needed to.

"Okay. I'll meet you in my room later," Rosie promised. Jess nodded and skipped out of the room. "Thanks for doing the dishes," Rosie said. "You didn't have to do it." Being in her electronic wheelchair with the height adjustment, Barbara was around the same height as Rosie so she could reach the counters comfortably.

"You're welcome," Barbara smiled.

"When's Dick coming home?"

"He's going straight to the night shift tonight," the redhead informed her. This meant Dick worked all afternoon on the police force and was going out as Nightwing without a break. Rosie had no idea how he managed to do it without passing out from exhaustion.

"I feel like I haven't seen him lately," Roselyn noticed. Barbara heard the shower start.

"I know, sweetie. He's helping Bruce look for the Joker," she explained. "Once he's back in Arkham, everything will go back to normal."

"I know you'll be mad if I ask this, but why don't they just kill him?" Rosie bluntly asked.

"Because it is not up to Bruce, Dick, or anyone to end a life. You know that," Barbara stated.

"I don't know anymore," Rosie murmured before she quickly walked off. Barbara took in a deep breath and wondered where Rosie's thoughts came from. It wasn't like her to quickly suggest death. Perhaps she just missed Dick lately and said something she didn't mean because, well, she was still a kid even if she didn't really look like one anymore. Barbara knew about brain development and knew adolescents would say things they didn't mean. But perhaps asking Pamela Isley for advice couldn't hurt.

* * *

Glad to see some interest in this story! I don't expect it to be popular because, after all, this is story number 4. It's amazing to me how many people stick around and read this! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Khaalid always knew he had to keep his existence a secret outside the small group of pirates. The redheaded sixteen year old boy could flaunt his plant abilities with others, but if he did, it meant he had to kill whoever witnessed it outside of his group, or more specifically, his family. He knew where he came from and what happened to him. He was created by Jason Woodrue in the United States and was then later killed by his creator because he knew too much. He recalled having a twin sister who used to depend on him for everything. Khaalid was conditioned from birth to be a leader while his sister was conditioned to depend on him. He would occasionally think about her and he wondered whether or not she survived.

Khaalid remembered dying right beside his sister. The only concept of death they had at the age of five was in reference to pure plant life so he wasn't really scared. He remembered being tired. And then he must have been buried because he woke up inside a coffin underground. It was confusing because he probably really did die. But even when he was young, he knew he had quite advanced healing abilities. Perhaps his body continued to heal and fight whatever poison that was and brought himself back to life. The roots of plants around him dug him up and he climbed out of the coffin as best as he could, but his muscles were weak since they weren't being used.

The building he was once a prisoner in was abandoned. Plants and animals were living within and outside of the building. How much time passed? Most importantly, where was his sister? She must have needed him and she was probably scared since he was gone this long.

Khaalid wasn't sure when he realized he was older than he was when he was buried. Perhaps it was when he was discovered by a man and sold him to pirates and advertised he'd be a good slave. He was lucky his parents bought him and took him in as a son rather than a slave. At the time, he was estimated to be around eleven years old.

As he sailed the seas as a pirate, Khaalid was taught how to kill others who worked against him. Usually, this included other pirates who didn't belong to his crew. His crew was like his little family. There were boys and girls on the ship his age as well. All were orphans and the pirates who ran the ship would pick up orphans along their travels. Khaalid just happened to be the only one with light skin, red hair, and green eyes whereas the rest of the crew had dark skin, hair, and eyes. He was the only one not from Africa. It never bothered him that he looked different since he was already a hybrid, somewhere in between a plant and human, so he never felt that he should have looked like everybody else. The boy was different since the day he was created in a lab.

The other pirates actually thought he was some kind of divine being due to his ability to manipulate plant life and heal. Khaalid knew he wasn't a master at manipulating plant life because he struggled with it. He was healer primarily which was how their crew was so successful- he was able to heal his family before they died. Sure, sometimes death came instantly but nobody died from wounds when the battles were over.

The sixteen year old had a strong desire to get better with plant manipulation, but no matter how much he trained, he seemed to be stuck at whatever skill level he was at and this just wasn't good enough for him. Khaalid had to be better if he wanted to take over the ship one day. His melee skills were pretty good, but he wanted to be feared. Pirates already heard of him, but they didn't seem to be truly afraid until they came face to face with him when their lives were about to end.

Khaalid wanted people to shiver when they heard his name.

In order to get better, Khaalid had to seek out a master. It was quite difficult to do when one was constantly out at sea. However, on one of their stops to pick up supplies somewhere in South America, Khaalid was able to get his hands on a computer and searched for another person out there like him. He knew he couldn't possibly be the only one since his sister might be out there and who knew how many were out there like him? He was pretty unique and didn't think he'd actually be successful. But then he came across Poison Ivy, one of Gotham City of the USA's infamous rogues. He read about her work she did and the terror she caused.

Khaalid loved it.

He also found out some information about how Jason Woodrue, his most likely biological father, was the one to turn her into a human-plant hybrid which intrigued the boy even more.

So, he printed it and told his father about the great news and they set sail for Gotham City the next morning. Weeks later, the boy was dropped off in a foreign city by himself. His mother cried when she left him for the first time, his friends said goodbye, and his father was just so proud of him for taking this step on his own.

Khaalid wasn't afraid to be in a city he didn't know; he knew he could take care of himself. He was going to rely on his fighting skills rather than his plant skills in order to blend in until he could find this woman who seemed to use her abilities to their full potential.

Unfortunately, upon his arrival, he found out Poison Ivy resided in Arkham Asylum and he was told there was no way to reach her and they'd never get into the asylum without making a scheduled visitation to see her. Since he didn't know her and nobody here knew him, seeing her was inevitable. Also, he didn't really want to associate himself with someone who lost her sanity years ago. After all, Khaalid wanted to be trained by a master, not some drooling moron in the crazy house. He did find out she believed she was Mother Nature and he actually laughed aloud at that. Who in their right mind would even think this was true? Oh well, he thought, he'd make the most of his stay in Gotham, make a few bucks, and have a nice little vacation.

* * *

Here's Khaalid from the epilogue of the last chapter! Next chapter will be more dialogue heavy- Barbara goes to talk to Ivy at Arkham.


	4. Chapter 4

In all her years as Batgirl, Barbara Grayson, formerly Gordon, never thought she'd be a regular visitor to Arkham Asylum other than tossing villains behind bars and hope they took their rehabilitation seriously. However, things changed when she adopted Roselyn and she wouldn't change it for the world. Sometimes when Rosie was busy off doing something, Barbara would stop by and visit Pamela to discuss Rosie and sometimes academics. Although Ivy was in Arkham, there was no doubt that she was absolutely brilliant. "You look like something's bothering you," Ivy stated. Barbara didn't even try to mask her emotions around the plant vixen anymore because she considered her a friend, more or less. She thought it was funny how she felt so comfortable around Poison Ivy when the woman could easily poison her and kill her on the spot if she really wanted to.

"I need some advice," the younger redhead admitted.

"What did Rosie do?" Ivy queried. It wasn't the first time Barbara came in and had no idea how to deal with the sixteen year old girl.

"It's not really what she did, but it's how her…mind is working. I'm worried about her mental state. She's been acting a little off lately."

"She's a kid," Ivy shrugged. "They're all a little strange at her age."

"It's not the normal teenage stuff. She randomly asked me why villains like the Joker aren't just killed."

"What did you say to her?"

"Basically that it isn't anyone's place to end a life. And then she said she didn't know if what I said was right anymore."

"It isn't like her to talk about death so blatantly," Ivy agreed. "But she's getting older and she understands more and more around her every day. Rosie's just curious. I wouldn't think too much of it. Is that all that's bothering you? I know you're young, Barb, but you could even handle this."

"She told me she thinks you're just obsessed with her and that you don't love her," Barbara replied. "She's had her doubts before, but not unless you broke out of Arkham. Pamela, you're doing everything right and she only thinks she's an obsession. I'm afraid she's starting to lose trust in people and I can't figure out why."

"Have you talked to her therapist?" Ivy asked after a long moment of silence as she let Barbara's words sink in.

"I have. She thinks Rosie should see a psychiatrist to get medication for anxiety because she says she gets too anxious and it's getting worse. But Rosie can't be medicated because she's immune."

"Would you medicate her if she wasn't?" Ivy asked seriously, her eyes slightly narrowing. Her posture shifted and became even more straight and rigid than normal. Her back didn't even touch the back of the chair. Barbara pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I was thinking about taking her somewhere else to get a second opinion. The moment I mentioned she should see someone else, Rosie freaked out and was against the whole idea. I just did what Rosie wanted and now she's saying things that worry me."

"What else has she been doing that worries you?" Ivy murmured.

"She's gotten into the habit of locking her door and spending hours in her room after we go through the day's lessons. I actually hope for Jess to come over so she can drag Rosie out of her room. I don't know what she does in there."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I have. She ends up being paranoid the next few days, so I stopped asking. I honestly have no idea what to do with her," Barbara admitted.

"There can't be anything mentally wrong with her," the older woman finally said.

"I never said there was," Barabara replied, realizing Ivy was becoming defensive. Even though she never said there was, it didn't mean that Barbara didn't think there was anything mentally wrong with the girl she adopted.

"I know what you're thinking. She's fine. There's nothing wrong," Ivy glared. "She's just a teenager. She does things that don't make sense. She isn't supposed to make sense right now."

"Pamela, I understand it's hard for you think there might be something wrong," she said. "It was difficult for me to accept it, too." Barbara reached out and held Ivy's smooth hands. "I only want what's best for her. Please understand that."

"Mental illness is hereditary. If people think I'm insane then maybe she…" Ivy trailed, somewhat acknowledging her own lack of sanity.

"It's not your fault." Barbara knew Ivy was taking the blame for it. It would explain the denial. After all, who wants to pass down something terrible to her own children?

"I have no advice," she finally admitted. "Just support her and…please don't give up on her. I don't want anyone else adopting her or taking her in." Barbara wasn't sure if Ivy was selfish and Rosie staying with Barbara guaranteed visitations or she truly thought Barbara was a good caretaker. Either way, Barbara would never give up on the girl; she was too important.

"No matter what happens, I will never give up on Rosie."

"I know she's slipping. I just didn't want to believe it."

"I didn't want to at first, either."

"Don't let her end up in here," Ivy told her. Barbara didn't promise anything because she wasn't sure she could keep it if Rosie ended up being similar to Poison Ivy. At least Rosie wasn't able to poison anything, however, her plant abilities were rather powerful since she developed such a strong mental and emotional connection with plants. Rosie could literally fine control the plants and make Barbara walk in fluid motions. It almost felt as if Barbara was walking on her own sometimes. Deep down, Roselyn was a good girl and strived to do what she thought was right.

"Even if she does end up in here, I'm never going to leave her. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks for being there for her. Who knows? Maybe if my parents were there, I wouldn't be here."

"Maybe. But then you wouldn't have Rosie," Barbara smiled. This caused Ivy to grin and Barbara suppressed a gasp when she saw just how familiar that smile looked to her.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who's reading this story! I'm shocked at how many hits/views this is getting :)


	5. Chapter 5

Khaalid entered one of the rundown bars which served alcohol to underage drinkers. It was odd, he thought, that there was a drinking age in many first world countries. It didn't make sense to him since he was raised drinking alcohol ever since he joined the pirates. Oh well, he thought, at least he found a place that would serve him. The boy settled for rum as per usual. Unlike most people, alcohol didn't affect him due to his immunity to toxins. He liked being part plant because this meant it was extremely hard to poison him. He would say it was difficult because he had a feeling there was something out there, maybe cyanide, that would kill him and he didn't really want to experiment with something that toxic. His advanced healing abilities were pretty amazing, though, and he had been stabbed many times and healed himself quickly. Despite being in battle sometimes more than once a week, Khaalid didn't have a single scar on his body.

The sixteen year old boy wasn't stupid when he heard other people scatter, giving whoever just entered the joint a wide birth as he approached the counter. The bar was silent and it was a little eerie, but this didn't scare him in the slightest. The man's gloved hand slammed on the wooden bar and said, "Shot of whiskey," to the bartender who was visibly shaking and trembled when he handed the man his drink which didn't take a genius to figure out this green haired, white faced, smiling man with an elongated chin and nose was probably dangerous. The man sat next to the boy.

Khaalid didn't budge.

"Well, kid, you've got guts," the man chuckled and downed the shot. "I usually kill people who sit in my seat." Khaalid simply turned towards him, blinked, and turned back around. Someone let out a gasp, and just as quick as it happened, this man shot that person in the head. Nobody dared to move or make a sound. "But I'll play a game with you," he giggled, stood up, and wanted Khaalid to follow him. The redhead shrugged and followed the strange man. Perhaps if he briefly humored him, then he'd stop annoying him and let him drink his rum in peace as he thought about how to talk to Poison Ivy in a way in which she'd understand him due to her insanity.

"Sit here," he gestured towards a booth. Khaalid sat down across from the man. "This is how the game works," he began to explain as he placed the gun at the center of the table. Khaalid had seen this game many times over and had played it himself a few times in bars when he and the pirates needed to stop for supplies. Without a word, Khaalid picked up the gun and put it to his head. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Wordlessly, he handed over the gun to the man who looked stunned for just a moment before bursting into fits of giggles. "You've played this game before!" he chortled when he put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger. Nothing. Khaalid took the gun and pulled the trigger. Nothing again. This continued on until absolutely nothing happened.

"There was never a bullet," Khaalid spat in annoyance, finally speaking to the man in the purple suit.

"Nope!" he laughed.

"Well, why not? That was pointless and a waste of my time."

"That's the joke!"

"What joke?"

"We're both still alive!"

"One of us should have died," Khaalid pointed out.

"You suicidal, kid? Because then when I do kill you, it won't really be all that funny. I'd be assisting you. Not really a good joke."

"Not suicidal. If I was, I'd be dead already."

"Where you from, kid? You got an interesting accent."

"So do you." Khaalid did have a slight Somali accent, but this man had some weird accent that didn't really exist as far as the boy knew. Everyone in the bar continued to stare at them, wondering what was going to happen next.

"I never saw a kid your age not afraid to put a gun to your head. You've got guts."

Khaalid merely shrugged. "I'm not afraid of death. It's going to happen someday anyway."

"No joke in killing a kid not afraid of death, either." His bright red lips frowned. "I can tell you really aren't afraid. I can see it in your eyes. You don't even flinch," Joker shot another gun and this time, it imbedded itself in Khaalid's arm.

"Seriously?" Khaalid cocked an eyebrow. His body immediately began to heal and the bullet came right out onto the floor coated in his blood. The man only grinned.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Who wants to know?" He smirked at the man, and the man's lips curved into a sadistic smile.

"The Joker."

"Khaalid," he responded.

"So, Kal, where are you from? What are the rest of you doing still staring at us? Show's over! Kal and I are pals now!" Everyone in the bar scattered and began to mind their own business or left the bar altogether. It was pretty funny seeing a bunch of muscular grown men who thought they were tough act so weak around the Joker. Apparently, this man-clown had a lot of power in Gotham and knew about the illegal activities which went around there.

"Nowhere."

"You have a home?"

"A ship," Khaalid responded. "You?"

"Various abandoned amusement parks and comedy clubs around Gotham. Hey, say Kal, since you're obviously not on the ocean, why don't you come stay with me? It must get lonely all on your own in a strange city. Poor kid," he frowned, faking empathy.

"No, I'm fine on my own."

"Whatever you say," Joker stated, then started laughing hysterically and Khaalid had a feeling this man was insane. It was a good thing he never feared anything in his life. Well, except for that one time Dr. Jason Woodrue killed him with a special poison he concocted and died right next to his twin sister. "But I probably have information you want. You're obviously here for a reason."

"It's not really your concern."

"Ah, but it is!" Joker declared. "This is _my_ city. I know everything."

"Then who am I?" Khaalid challenged.

"You were never part of my city, were you? But I can tell you are looking for someone."

"What do you know about Poison Ivy?" Khaalid couldn't help but ask.

"Ah, the weed of Gotham. Well, I'll tell you one thing- she's a lunatic."

"Tell me something I don't know," Khaalid rolled his eyes. "I guess it's not possible to see her."

"Not unless you want to hear a bunch of nonsense."

"Fantastic," the boy said sarcastically. "Well, thanks anyway. I'm going to head out."

"It's my pleasure, Kal," the Joker smirked sadistically. If Khaalid knew how to be afraid, he had a feeling that he would be. It wasn't really his problem, though, because it didn't matter how dangerous this clown was. Khaalid knew he had the upper hand when it came to fighting and not taking things as a constant joke. Feeling nothing when he fought was better than giggling at everything in his opinion. Perhaps it would be a fun game to see if he could make Gotham his own temporarily. After all, the guy seemed to like meaningless games. With a smirk, Khaalid made his way to Robinson Park.

* * *

Will Khaalid get involved in Joker's games?


	6. Chapter 6

She was just a plant and Damian had no issues reminding her that she wasn't completely human. As much as she wanted to be, it just wasn't in her DNA. Being created in a lab had many downfalls, and one of them was that she was continuously reminded of this fact by a kid a couple of years younger than her. How could she allow him to bully her like this? It was easy. Rosie wanted to be accepted by everyone and didn't want to cause any family issues and the things Damian pointed out were true. "You don't belong here," Damian told her when they were alone in a living room together in Wayne Manor while the adults were still sitting at the dining room table talking about things Rosie really had no interest in.

"I know," she stated, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. She could smell the wood burning and she knew she probably should feel bad because it was from a tree and she could have had that tree's DNA. Chances were, this tree shared little genetic information with her, if any, and that's how she justified treating plants like plants.

"Then why are you here?" Damian asked, arms crossed. From her spot on the floor, Rosie briefly gazed at him and returned staring at the fire.

"I don't have a choice," she shrugged. "There's nowhere for me to go."

"There are forests," Damian said and sat down beside her. They didn't look at each other.

"Why do I bother you so much?" Rosie asked him. He didn't say anything. "Why?" Rosie asked, frustrated. "What do I possibly have that you want?" Damian remained silent and stood. Rosie stood with him and grabbed his wrist quickly, and she was actually surprised she managed to grab his wrist since he had extremely quick reflexes. She turned him towards her, the two finally at the same height since Damian hit his growth spurt. "If you want me to leave so badly, why don't you just get rid of me? Take care of the weed in your life. It's not like I'd be the first thing you sliced open with a sword," she said, referring to his time with the League of Assassins.

Rosie's nails dug into Damian's wrist and he was just too stunned to do anything. Roselyn never physically harmed anyone and the fact that she was drawing blood and slowly scratching him wasn't in her character. Damian ripped his wrist away from her grip which just caused the scratch to become deeper. Rosie's eyes glowed faintly. "What the hell?" Damian spat.

"If my life doesn't matter to you, end it," she stated simply. "But there's no need to be mean to me about it when you could solve the problem yourself."

"What's with you?" Damian asked.

"Nothing," Rosie shook her head. "I don't make you feel this way. _You_ made me feel this way."

"Suddenly life's not worth living anymore?"

"Not if you're in it," Rosie stated in a quiet voice. Finally, the tears came and she began to cry silent tears. She ran through the large mansion, easily leaving through the front door since the place was so huge. She ran down the driveway and into the cool night air without her coat, but that didn't matter. She had to get away because she could feel herself breaking.

Somehow, she made it to Robinson Park which was pretty much abandoned. This was rather odd considering the park usually had some people in it at all times whether they were homeless, drug addicts, or teens and college students just hanging out. The foliage was denser than usual, but this didn't stop her from having a clear path because the plants welcomed her in and made the path for her, closing behind her because she didn't want anyone following her. She looked at her phone and saw she had texts and missed calls from Barbara and she just couldn't bring herself to opening them or listening to the multiple voice messages. She knew she wasn't being fair to Barbara because she made her worry, but Rosie had to be alone. It felt as if she was suffocating in that ridiculously large room with Damian. She fell onto her hands and knees and allowed herself to cry.

"How did you get in here?" Rosie didn't even look up at the person who addressed her.

"Leave me alone," she murmured.

"Excuse me?" she heard the boy say and she heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"I said leave me alone!" Roselyn's eyes glowed bright green, the plants around her obeying her command and forced the sword onto the ground and enveloped her in a safe cocoon. She didn't really feel like fighting. It was dark out and she couldn't make out any of his features. She knew he was staring at her as she curled into the fetal position, vines keeping him back. Due to her bright eyes, the boy saw her tear stained face.

"Hey, sorry," he said in an accent she couldn't pinpoint. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything." His voice was calm and he knelt down beside her.

"What did I ever do to you? Why did you want to hurt me?" Rosie asked, her voice broken.

"I wasn't sure who you were. Nobody's ever gotten in here while I've been here," he explained.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Rosie queried.

"Actually…I have a pretty good idea…" he trailed.

"Really? Then who am I?"

"If I said who you were, you wouldn't believe me," he chuckled. She gave him a confused look, but he held his hand out to her. "Come on, come in the greenhouse with me. It's warm in there and I bet you're cold." Rosie took his tanned hand in her pale one, blindly trusting him, but her brain was telling her to. She knew she was being way too trusting, but something in her body told her he was familiar and it was okay to trust him. In fact, her body told her that he could be trusted more than most and she went with it because nature told her to go with him-literally-the plants told her to go along with him because he was safe.

Uncoiling the vines and leaves from her, Rosie took his hand and went with him towards the greenhouse in Robinson Park.

Khaalid never really felt too many emotions before. He knew what it was like to be afraid, but he was always brave for his twin sister when they were kids in Dr. Woodrue's lab. He felt happiness when he was victorious in a battle and he had a feeling of self-satisfaction when his parents, more specifically his father, was proud of him. He discovered disgust that time he smelled a rotting body when a prisoner died and he and the rest of the pirates neglected to check on him during a horrible storm. Khaalid had been angry before, but there weren't any memorable instances other than the day Woodrue killed him and he was leaving his sister with a monster because Khaalid, known as Jay at the time, had been too curious and just had to leave the room to explore. His sister had been too timid to join him. He wished he had been timid, too.

But he never experienced this pang he felt when his sister was literally sitting across the table from him and she didn't recognize him. This actually hurt. What hurt him more was how sad she looked and how much he just wanted to protect her from everything like he used to do.

After finding her in Robinson Park, Khaalid brought her to the greenhouse which, for some strange reason, had a literal house underground. It was small and the furniture wasn't anything substantial, but the small table they sat at was big enough for two or three people and did its job. There was also a bedroom with a bed, a comforter, pillow, sheets, and everything. He had everything cleaned and spent a day cleaning the small one bathroom underground home, but it wasn't like his space on the ship exceeded this place anyway. "Here," he said, serving her some hot chocolate. He had found a generator out back which gave this place electricity.

"Thanks," she said and took the warm drink in her hands. He noticed dried blood at the tips of her nails. She must have noticed him staring because she blushed and she was just as cute as he remembered her. "I'm never violent," she said quickly. "Someone's been giving me a really tough time lately, well, for years, and I accidentally gripped his arm too tight. I didn't mean to dig my nails into him," she promised. It was easy to believe her. His twin was never violent.

"Hey, I believe you," he promised. Her brown hair was a little messy since it had blown in the wind, but he thought she had developed into a beautiful woman. Whoever their mother was, she had given his sister amazing looks because she definitely didn't look this good because of Jason Woodrue.

"I'm Roselyn," she introduced herself, smiling. "You can call me Rosie." So her name had changed, too. He really wondered what happened to her.

"My name's Khaalid," he replied.

"Well, Khaalid, thanks for being nice to me," she smiled, displaying her white teeth before taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Usually people…aren't so nice."

"Really?" He frowned.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "You saw me before. I'm half plant."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She shrugged. "I'm different. People don't like when other people aren't like them." He watched as her face fell, her green eyes (the same brilliant shade of emerald as his own) casted down towards the floor. It seemed as if she was ashamed of herself and he didn't want that for his sister. It wasn't easy for him to care and be affected by another person this much. He was probably created to care about her and he wouldn't put it past his creator to have put this idea in his brain that his sister needed to be protected and he had to do the protecting.

"Where I come from, differences are seen as a good thing, sometimes divine," Khaalid explained.

"What do you know about being different?" It wasn't a harsh question, but rather innocent. Wordlessly, Khaalid controlled a plant and the vine rested on Rosie's shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she looked at him, her mouth slightly open, revealing her white teeth. "I'm not doing that," she whispered in disbelief. His eyes had a faint glow to them, making the vine caress her cheek gently. "Who are you?" she wondered in awe.

"You watched me die once," he murmured.

"But it can't be," she stated after a long pause.

"He buried me and I re-grew," he explained. "It took a few years, but I came back," he reached for her hands and took them in his own. Her hands were incredibly smooth, but slightly calloused on the bottom.

"You were always a healer," Rosie smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"It's my specialty," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Not healing," Rosie giggled softly. "I do heal fast, but not like you ever did." They spent the rest of the night catching up. Khaalid learned his sister had incredible control with plant life and could make mental connections with them. She wasn't able to heal anything at all unlike him. He learned Rosie went through hell until she was eleven years old and adopted by Gotham's commissioner's daughter followed by her husband she recently married. He was glad to hear that despite her past and current hardships, Rosie was living with people she deeply cared for.

He was shocked to hear that Arkham Asylum's very own Poison Ivy was most likely their mother whom Rosie spent a bunch of time with. He listened intently as she described Poison Ivy because apparently she wasn't an invalid who couldn't understand people and had no idea what was going on around her. Instead, he learned she was highly intelligent and could do everything on her own and didn't rely on a doctor to push her around in a wheelchair. He smiled because he realized his journey wasn't in vain. He'd learn whatever he could from her and have Rosie bring him in with her when she went for a visitation.

"I can't believe it's really you," Khaalid said. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I didn't even know you were alive," Rosie pointed out. "Good thing you were able to move that plant or I wouldn't have believed you. That, and you have the same red hair mom has. And your eyes are the same as Pammie's and mine."

"Pammie?" he tilted his head.

"Poison Ivy's real name is Pamela Isley," Rosie explained. "So, I call her Pammie."

"You don't call her mom?"

"I haven't known her my whole life," Rosie shrugged. "I refer to her as my mommy sometimes," Roselyn explained.

"I call my mom, the one I told you about, I call her mom," Khaalid said. He didn't understand why Rosie didn't call Ivy her mom when it was obvious she probably was their mother. Furthermore, didn't she love her enough to call her mom? And Khaalid thought he was the one who lacked feelings for the most part. In actuality, he did feel love for his mother and father and couldn't wait to be reunited with them once he learned what he needed to learn in Gotham. Roselyn surprised him because he thought she'd make that connection before he ever did based on his previous knowledge of her back when they were just little Jay and Lily Woodrue in a glass enclosure so Dr. Woodrue could watch his creations.

"I just never felt completely comfortable doing that, I guess," Rosie shrugged. "But I'm glad you have two awesome parents that you can call mom and dad. I'm happy you didn't have to go through what I went through."

"Nah, I just avoided everything and stayed underground to bypass it all," Khaalid joked. "Sorry you had to go through all that, though." Both of their smiles faltered and his sister just silently nodded. "Hey, it's getting late. I'm going to walk you home."

"And leave you here all by yourself? You can't stay outside!" Rosie protested.

"Hey, I'm fine," Khaalid said. "My parents know I'm somewhere in Gotham. The people who adopted you-your parents- they have no idea where you are right now and are worried. Let me take you home."

"Okay, but we can hang out tomorrow, right?" Rosie asked.

"Of course we can," he said as he stood up. "Come on," he held out his hand to her. "Let's get you home so your parents don't get too worried." Roselyn took his hand and stood. She then reached back and took her phone out of her back pocket. Khaalid had seen these phones before, but he was still a little weirded out by them.

"I guess I should call them. I have a bunch of missed calls and texts."

"Go ahead," Khaalid said and led the way out of the greenhouse. His sister followed him out and into Robinson Park as she selected the number to call.

"Yeah, Barbara, it's me," Rosie said into the phone. "I'm coming home now," she paused. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. Yeah, I'm safe. I'm coming straight home, I promise. I'll explain later. Love you, too. Bye." Rosie slid the phone back into her pocket, still keeping pace with her brother. She explained to Khaalid how worried Barbara was and that Barbara should realize she was sixteen and didn't need to be looked after constantly. As she complained, Khaalid heard her slip and say _her mom_ needed to stop frantically calling and texting when she didn't pick up because it wouldn't make a difference and one call and one text was more than enough to get the message across.

"Wait, you said your mom? I'm confused," Khaalid confessed when she brought Poison Ivy into the conversation.

"Oh, no," Rosie laughed. "Pammie's just one of my moms. Barbara's the one who adopted me so sometimes in conversation I refer to her as my mom. Sorry I'm confusing."

"It's fine," Khaalid put an arm around her shoulders as Rosie pretty much led the way home and he just followed and walked where she needed to go. He couldn't help but feel how in synch they were with one another even though they were probably five the last time they saw each other. Khaalid had to admit to himself girls were still a mystery even though Rosie was simply created, just like him, and they weren't actually born. He wondered if Rosie realized that they were just lab experiments and it didn't really matter what happened to them. Creations were simply creations. Humans were humans and plants were plants. Khaalid knew he was neither fully animal or fully plant. He wasn't natural and shouldn't be alive which was why he never fully feared death. He had a feeling Rosie thought otherwise and probably believed her life mattered like humans. Khaalid could acknowledge that he was different. His pirate family thought he was some kind of god to come to Earth and help them on their quest. Therefore, if this was true, he didn't need to fear death and this life on Earth didn't matter because he'd go back to being with nature with the other gods and goddesses out there. This current life was meaningless for him. Perhaps he was a god and Rosie was a goddess and both were created in a lab for a specific reason.

Arriving in front of Rosie's home, Khaalid wasn't sure what to expect. His parents were great pirates who had a purpose. When he stepped into the one story home, he met Dick Grayson, shook his hand, and was impressed. But when he saw the woman literally wheel herself over to greet him, he was disgusted that Rosie allowed an invalid to be in her presence. "This is Khaalid," Rosie stated proudly. "He's my brother. Remember the one I told you guys about? It's him! He's alive!" Rosie smiled, pure joy emanating from her. "You know, his name was Jay before? Remember?"

"Rosie, calm down," Dick said slowly. "Sorry," he said to Khaalid as Rosie tugged on Dick's arm and for some reason she thought this would help get her point across.

"It's all right," Khaalid shrugged, refusing to look down at Barbara. "I am her brother, though. It's a long story," he replied. To help persuade the man, the teen had a plant stretch over to him and wrap around his index finger, eyes slightly glowing as he did.

"It's nice to meet you," Dick said, obviously convinced since Rosie's eyes glowed the same as his. That, and how many hybrids were out there? "I'm Dick," he introduced himself.

"I'm Barbara," she said. "This is so amazing! Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Khaalid didn't acknowledge her. How could he? She was just…sitting in a chair, her legs obviously useless. He didn't like her and she most certainly couldn't care for his sister who deserved the very best of everything. Although Rosie's life didn't matter here on Earth, she was still something more important even if she didn't know it yet. He wondered why Dick was there because he deserved better than this.

"I better get going," Khaalid suddenly said.

"Why?" Rosie pouted. "You can stay with us, I'm sure. Barbara," Rosie looked down at the woman in the wheelchair. "He's staying outside in Robinson Park."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Dick asked before Barbara could answer Rosie.

"My family and I travel a lot," he added. "I wanted to learn more about myself, so one day I went to a library and searched for someone like me." He noticed Barbara's look of sympathy he didn't want or need when he said this. "So, I found Poison Ivy and I was pretty hopeful that I could finally meet someone like me." He was really playing up the sob story because he knew how they'd probably react if he said he wanted to become stronger with his plant abilities and use those to take over ships and destroy other pirate ships. "But then I kind of gave up when I realized she was in an asylum here, so I was just waiting to be picked up eventually and Lily, I mean Rosie, she came to Robinson Park and well, here we are."

"Please stay with us. We have a guest room and everything," Barbara offered. He still didn't look at her.

"Hey, didn't you hear my wife?" Dick asked him.

"I don't talk to invalids and I will not stay in the same home as it. I don't even like leaving my sister here." Dick was about to say something, but his sister's rage beat him to it.

"Get out of here," Rosie glared at Khaalid.

"I'm your brother," Khaalid said, confused at her sudden anger.

"You don't have the right to talk to my mom that way," Rosie crossed her arms.

"Calm down," he said, immediately noticing her rage was overwhelming. Her eyes glowed and it looked as if she was ready to attack him. He wondered how strong her plant abilities were, but didn't really want to find out when he was the target.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Barbara said as she wheeled herself closer and grasped Rosie's hand in her own. Just as quickly as it happened, Roselyn's eyes stopped glowing and the intense rage left her body. "The offer still stands. It's cold out there," Barbara said to him. Khaalid ignored her again. She didn't deserve to speak to him. He had a feeling she should be dead and shouldn't have been saved. Since she couldn't fend for herself, her life was worthless.

"I'm going to head out," he directed this at Dick and Rosie. He left before anyone else could say anything and he went in the direction of Robinson Park.

* * *

So, a lot happened in this chapter. Damian still isn't a fan of Rosie (there is a reason why he doesn't like her and it will most likely be explored later in this story). Rosie sees her brother and is genuinely excited about seeing him, that is, until he insults Barbara and doesn't acknowledge her. Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

"I am so sorry. He was really nice to me before," Roselyn apologized to Barbara when Khaalid left. She knew what it was like to be bullied and hated. She didn't want Barbara to feel the way she felt every single day because of the letters she received and read from people who hated her. Although she felt a connection to humans from the letters, they still hurt because they were written to make her leave Gotham altogether and chase her out of town. After all, they didn't want another Poison Ivy. "I would have never brought him here if I thought…"

"I know, Rosie. You don't have to apologize because it's not your fault," she explained.

"Is it bad that I want to see him again?" Rosie admitted.

"Not at all," Barbara smiled and looked up at her. "He's your brother. You must be so happy he's alive."

"I am," the brunette smiled broadly. "I just hate how mean he was to you."

"I'm a big girl, Rosie. I can handle it. I'm sure his life hasn't been easy."

"You're right. He talked really highly of his parents before, but what parent just dumps their kid off in Gotham?" Rosie queried.

"Not good ones," Dick finally spoke after Khaalid left. "But that doesn't give him a right to say that about you, Barbara."

"Just drop it," Barbara said to him. "He's only Rosie's age. It's no big deal, really."

"Babs, are you serious?" Dick asked with a bit of anger in his tone. Barbara gave Rosie a look which she knew it meant to leave the two of them alone. It didn't happen often, but Rosie understood Barbara's social cues. Roselyn rushed into her room and shut the door behind her. Whatever they were going to talk about, Rosie didn't particularly want to know. Her educated guess was that the words probably hurt Barbara because who was okay with being called an invalid? Dick was probably talking to Barbara about how she doesn't have to pretend to be strong around Rosie all of the time because it was also important for Roselyn to see that she wasn't the only one who could be bullied. This was when Rosie figured out that these thoughts were actual words. She had connected with a plant in the other room accidentally and overheard their entire conversation.

Rosie continued to listen until she heard Barbara's voice shake and she admitted there was some truth to what Khaalid said because if anything ever really did happen to Rosie, it wasn't like she could care for her anymore. Rosie wished Jess was there because she could use a hug right about now. Instead, she had the next best thing and after she changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed, Rosie clutched the teddy bear Harley had given her when she was eleven years old.

Why did her brother have to be such a jerk? It had been over a decade since she last saw him and he had to go and ruin it by being an asshole. It was strange how she wanted to see him again, as if something was drawing her to him. However, she knew she shouldn't want to have any kind of relationship with him if he was going to call Barbara an invalid. Everything was just so confusing because she felt a connection with her twin, but she wanted to stay loyal to the woman who took her in. Barbara had done so much for her and Roselyn most definitely didn't want to betray her in any way.

But he was her brother and it made her feel less alone to know he was out there. Rosie did have Pammie, but it wasn't the same. She had known Khaalid since the day he was born. He had gone through all of the pain and torment living in the glass enclosure in Woodrue's lab. They experienced the same exact treatment and he knew what she went through and she knew what he went through. Khaalid always protected her when they were children. He never allowed himself to be afraid and let her hide behind him. When Woodrue got violent when something didn't go his way, without fail, Khaalid would allow Rosie to hide behind him and he'd take the worst of whatever punishment Woodrue felt like giving. She recalled that he once wanted to test how fast they'd heal after receiving burns.

Roselyn got out of bed and decided to see what was going on between Dick and Barbara. The teenager asked a plant by making a mental connection and it told her Dick left, but Barbara stayed. Rosie hated that she ruined their one night off as a family at Wayne Manor. Rosie was told by the plant that Barbara was in her room. Rosie walked over to it and didn't bother to knock. Slowly, she opened the door and saw the redhead lying in bed with the lights off. "Barbara?" she dared to speak.

"It's late. You should get to bed," Barbara said in a defeated tone which was very unlike her. Rosie frowned and made her way over to the bed and climbed into Dick's side. She got under the covers and realized she still held the teddy bear which made her feel more like a child. Wordlessly, Rosie used her free arm to drape it around Barbara's stomach. "What happened tonight at Bruce's?"

"Damian happened," Rosie sighed. "I already know I don't belong here, but I want to pretend I do and he doesn't let me." She pressed her forehead against Barbara's upper arm to try and keep herself from crying. She needed the comfort. Did she deserve it? Probably not, but she still wanted it.

"You do belong here. Don't you even think for a second that you don't," Barbara replied. "We aren't going to go over there anymore. I don't want you near him."

"That's not fair to you and Dick," Rosie interjected.

"I've had it with him sneaking around and being just plain awful to you."

"There's nothing you can do," Rosie said. "Besides, I like Selina. And I guess Bruce is okay, too."

"I don't want you alone with Damian then," Barbara said. "I know I said this before, but I really mean it this time. You are not to be alone when he's around because that's when he gets to you." Her hand rested on Rosie's forearm.

"Okay," Rosie agreed even though she didn't really care. Although Damian's words were cruel, they were true and she couldn't possibly be that afraid of the truth. Regardless, it still hurt and she always left him feeling less and less like a human. Damian only stated verbally what was said in all of those horrendous letters she received and hid from Barbara. "I…I kind of want to see my brother again." She felt Barbara tense and Rosie nervously bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying more for the moment. There was nothing else she could say because she just admitted to wanting to see Khaalid again despite the fact he called Barbara an invalid and wouldn't address her directly. It was so very wrong, but Rosie wanted to give him another chance.

"You don't need my permission to see your brother," Barbara replied calmly.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Barbara said. "He's your family and you do have the right to have a relationship with him. I'm not going to stop you."

"I don't agree with him," Rosie had to say. "What he said was out of line and I'm sorry. If he was going to say that, I never would have brought him here."

"He's probably had a hard life. I'm not taking it personally, sweetie, it's okay. I'm pretty tough."

"I know," Rosie smiled. "And I know you'd be able to take care of me if anything bad happened to me. You've been doing a good job so far."

"You think?" Barbara grinned.

"Yeah because no matter what, I know you'll always be there and love me even if I don't deserve it."

"Stop saying that, Roselyn. I've told you a million times and I'll tell you a million more until you understand you deserve my love, you deserve Dick's love and Pamela's and Selina's and everyone else who cares about you. What you don't deserve is Damian being such a bully to you." Rosie didn't agree, but she nodded her head against Barbara's arm anyway so she didn't have to have a discussion about her self-esteem again and how important it was that she thought positively of herself. She already had to listen to her therapist who she learned to tune out easily. Her therapist, Dr. Robinson, was a nice woman and meant well, but Rosie knew she wasn't going to make any more progress with her. The therapist was great at the time and got her out of her social awkwardness. She was generally good with self-esteem and whatnot because she specialized in those kind of cases, but nobody specialized with someone who wasn't even human and Rosie felt there was no way she'd be able to help her.

Roselyn had the letters to prove Damian's remarks were true. A huge number of people who wrote to her agreed with him and only a handful of people at best agreed with Barbara. Therefore, Rosie knew Damian was correct because so many more people were on his side. "I mean it, Rosie," Barbara said sternly. "I hate that you feel like this all the time. What can I do to help you?"

"There's nothing you can do," Roselyn finally admitted.

"Well, I'm going to be there for you no matter what happens."

"Even if I see my brother again?"

"I will always welcome him with open arms, sweetie."

"I wonder why he thinks the way that he does."

"Someone put that belief in his head."

"Then who put my beliefs in my head?" It wasn't like she was raised well for the first eleven years of her life. In fact, she had been raised poorly and yet, she still tried to see the good in other people despite what she had been exposed to.

Barbara didn't answer.

"Are you going to work tonight?" Rosie asked, referring to Barbara going to the clock tower and playing her role as Oracle.

"I should go, but I think I'll take the night off," she replied.

"Can I stay in here with you?" Rosie questioned.

"Sure," Barbara said. Rosie smiled and snuggled closer. She truly did crave this kind of comfort and she hated that she couldn't just give it up like everyone else wanted.

* * *

So I looked at how many views _Hybrid_ , the story that started all of this, has and it's almost at 19,000 views! To me, that's a lot and wow! I know this story won't have nearly as many, but I'm glad you all have stuck around this long. It's pretty amazing :)

Although this chapter is more of a filler chapter, it kind of gives us an insight on how Rosie views herself. While Rosie believes what people tell her, Barbara does not- she's obviously hurt, but she doesn't let it affect how she thinks of herself.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't really pleasant being locked up in Arkham Asylum. It was actually a bit depressing, especially when her daughter was out in the world while she was rotting the rest of her days away in an asylum. Poison Ivy wasn't stupid; she knew she was never getting out of Arkham and she'd be stuck there for the rest of her life. If it wasn't for Rosie, Ivy wouldn't be in there and either be living peacefully on the outskirts of Gotham until she was caught again or wreaking havoc and destroying some large corporation that destroyed forests for the benefit of humans and nothing more. In all actuality, Ivy sometimes felt she sacrificed her freedom for her daughter. Did she regret it? Well, she'd admit that there were some days in which she wanted nothing more to break out of Arkham. She could accomplish this easily and had done so many times before. However, seeing her daughter meant everything to her and if being in Arkham Asylum meant she got to see Rosie, then so be it.

Poison Ivy could have kept Rosie and ran away with her, but then they'd always be on the run from someone and that wasn't the life she wanted her daughter to live. Although Ivy knew she was meant for greater things as the reincarnation of Mother Nature, she knew one of her main purposes was to make sure her own flesh and blood grew up happy. Suddenly, the plants didn't matter as much anymore when she eventually loved Roselyn. Surprising Dr. Leland years ago, Ivy told her she didn't want Roselyn to grow up and be just like her. Instead, she wanted a relatively normal life for Rosie because there was no way she could be truly happy living like Ivy had. She didn't want Rosie to feel everything plants felt because plants died constantly due to those stupid meat-sacks. She always had to bite her tongue when she wanted to scold Rosie for not sympathizing with the plants and allowed her daughter to want to be human.

It was hard, but when had Pamela Isley's life ever been easy?

It never had. This was why she wanted Rosie to experience life differently. Ivy was eternally grateful to Barbara for adopting her little girl when Ivy couldn't keep her anymore. The day Rosie had to say goodbye to her tore her apart inside more than when the plants would scream to her for help (in order to maintain her good appearances, Ivy currently didn't hear the shouts of her plants constantly and learned how to block them out so she wouldn't feel the need to save them and kill humans so that Rosie wouldn't be upset with her again).

Everything Ivy did was for Rosie. She'd do anything for her. She'd be there for her no matter what and she'd always, always accept her. Even though she was in an asylum, she felt she did the best she could as a mother and had to think positively of their arrangement. After all, if the commissioner's daughter never adopted Rosie, the poor girl wouldn't have a stable home and she probably would never see Ivy again.

Although Ivy had been dangerous, she wasn't considered high risk anymore and sometimes Rosie would come to the asylum before or after visiting hours and the doctor would always let the girl see her mother. So, she wasn't surprised when Rosie showed up at eight in the morning which wasn't a big deal since Ivy woke up rather early anyway and had been up for a couple of hours. "What's wrong?" Ivy asked when she noticed Rosie looked a little off. The panicked look on her face was a dead giveaway she wasn't really herself that morning.

"It's a long story and I don't know how to explain without you freaking out," Rosie blurted out.

"Calm down, flower. Are you pregnant?" Ivy knew Rosie wasn't actually pregnant, she just wanted to see the reaction she got. She figured Rosie just got into some trouble with Barbara like the time she came in and said how she stained the brand new white couch when they moved and she managed to hide it from Barbara by putting a pillow over it. It had been pretty funny at how serious Rosie thought the situation had been. Although Barbara had been upset when Ivy told her about it when Rosie wasn't around, the other woman sighed and said she wouldn't be too hard on her, but she wasn't happy about having to keep a pillow or blanket over the spot for years to come.

"What? No!" Rosie exclaimed, her cheeks the same color as Ivy's hair. "Why would you even think that?"

"I didn't," Ivy simply said.

"Why would you do that?" Rosie said in that tone she tended to take because she was sixteen. She was obviously annoyed and Ivy had to suppress a smirk to stop from further upsetting her.

"I'm sorry, honey. What's really going on?"

"Well you have to promise not to freak out," Rosie said first.

"I promise not to freak out," Ivy said and stopped herself from pointing out that she was in an asylum and had episodes from time to time, or at least, that's what Dr. Leland called them. Episodes were a much more 'friendlier' term than 'losing sanity' even if Ivy didn't agree. But she knew the affect those had on Rosie. Poison Ivy couldn't help it when something triggered her and she absolutely hated herself for it. For the first time in her life, she wished she could be normal for her daughter rather than her unique self sometimes. Sure, Ivy was a goddess on Earth, however, her daughter obviously believed otherwise from their discussions. One day Ivy hoped Rosie would see who she truly was. The two sat down on Ivy's bed.

Roselyn gave her a look. "Okay," she finally started. "Well, the other night I was upset and I ran off again and went to Robinson Park."

"Flower, we've talked about this. You have any idea what that does to Barbara when she finds out you're gone?"

"I know, I know. You promised not to freak," Rosie reminded her.

"Go on," Ivy bit her tongue to keep herself from lecturing.

"Well, when I went to Robinson Park it was all overgrown and weird, but obviously the plants let me in and I didn't think much of it because I was all upset and everything. Anyway, I met someone there who could…control plants like us."

"Go on," Ivy said after Rosie paused.

"When he found me, he told me who he was. I didn't believe him at first, but his eyes glowed just like me. Not as intense, but they glowed. And when he brought me into the greenhouse, I saw his hair was the same color as yours and his eyes are green just like us."

"What are you saying?" Ivy's heart began to race. It couldn't be, no, he was supposed to be dead. When she was sure of his existence, Pamela mourned her deceased son she never got to meet.

"My brother isn't dead," Rosie looked her in the eyes. Ivy could tell she was telling the truth because, well, Rosie was a pretty terrible liar. "Woodrue buried him out back after he thought he killed him and he grew underground until he woke up. Long story short, he travels a lot with his parents and never really stayed in one place. He told me he wondered if anyone out there was like him and when he researched it, you came up and he came to Gotham to meet you!" Rosie exclaimed with excitement.

"Jay's alive and he wants to meet me?" Ivy murmured, taking it all in.

"Yup! His name changed like mine did. He's Khaalid now," Rosie stated.

"You're serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about this, I swear. He even brought me home last night and Barbara and Dick met him already."

"Come here, Rosie," Ivy gestured for Rosie to scoot closer to her because all of this information was too overwhelming and she couldn't process it. She needed something to ground her and keep her from scaring Roselyn. The brunette did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Ivy even though Ivy didn't tell her that was what she needed.

"It's okay," Rosie said. "I know, I was surprised, too."

"I thought I'd never have children for so long and now I know I have two that are both alive," Pamela held Rosie close and hoped Rosie wouldn't notice her tears. She absolutely hated crying in front of her whether it was because she was sad or incredibly happy.

"I'm assuming you want to meet him?" Rosie asked her. Ivy could only nod. "I'll get him and bring him during visitation hours. Barbara already told Dr. Leland everything on the phone so everything's all set. I just have to get Khaalid later. But there's something you should know about him," Rosie said. She broke the hug and pulled away to meet eyes just as green as her own. "He wasn't nice to Barbara at all. He said really mean things about her because she's in a wheelchair. She pretends it doesn't bother her, but I know what he said hurt."

"Say that again?" Ivy couldn't believe what she just heard. Her own son wasn't nice to Barbara just because she was a paraplegic? That didn't make any sense.

"He said Barbara's an invalid. He called her an _it_. He wouldn't even acknowledge her," she murmured.

"Was he mean to you?" Ivy queried.

"No, not at all. He was actually really nice to me. I think however he's been raised makes him think like that. I really hope he's nice to you. He wasn't all that thrilled about you being here."

"I'm not that thrilled to be here, either," Ivy pointed out.

"Yeah, but, if he says something you don't like, don't take it personally. I bet he's had it hard."

"I'm going to assume growing up hasn't been a pleasant experience," Ivy replied. "But that doesn't give him the right to call Barbara an invalid. What gave him that idea?"

"I think it's just because she's a in a wheelchair," Rosie shrugged. "It didn't make a lot of sense to me."

"Me either," Ivy said. "I think I'll have a little chat with him later."

"Pammie, you can't just introduce yourself and nag!" Roselyn stated with a groan. "I get that he shouldn't have said that, but can't you just pretend to be a cool mom?"

"I don't have to pretend. I already am," Pamela laughed. It was funny how easily she could annoy and embarrass Rosie at this age. When she was eleven, Ivy could have done anything she wanted and Rosie would have thought she was the coolest thing to ever walk the Earth. Now, though, Rosie could be mortified when she did something and it was quite entertaining. Ivy didn't care whether or not she was a cool parent because it wasn't her job to be Roselyn's best friend. Her role was to be her mother and if that meant nagging her profusely, then she was going to do just that. She'd let Barbara be the cool parent even though she probably wasn't considering Rosie would complain about how Barbara would tell her to pick up her room and to complete the thought of not only dumping her dishes in the sink, but perhaps she could put it in the dishwasher. Ivy couldn't be happier with the arrangement she had with her daughter because Barbara was obviously doing a fantastic job despite only being eleven or twelve years older than Rosie. This was why she wasn't particularly happy with her son's comments and it didn't matter whether or not she was going to meet him for the first time- he was going to know immediately that those comments will not be tolerated or accepted. She still couldn't wait to meet him and this thought alone made Pamela randomly hug her daughter tightly and since they were alone, Rosie allowed it and hugged her right back with no questions asked.

"Yeah," Rosie yawned. "You're pretty cool sometimes." The brunette grinned tiredly up at her mother and Ivy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Why don't you take a nap, flower. You can go get him later. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Rosie nodded and climbed into the uncomfortable Arkham bed. Ivy stood and covered the girl, tucking her in like she used to. Rosie fell asleep quickly and didn't stir when Dr. Leland walked in and said there was a teenaged boy demanding to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

"I didn't expect her to be here," Khaalid said as he forced his way into the cell. He watched as his sister wake up from the sudden intrusion and she sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes. She looked shocked to see him while he remained calm and collected. It took quite a bit to surprise the pirate teen and he stood his ground, ignoring the doctor's protests who told him to get out of the cell immediately. This just caused him to summon the plants he brought with him and tied her up, conveniently getting her out of the way, like he had done with many other staff members who wanted to interfere with his plans to see Poison Ivy, the woman his sister claimed was their mother.

Khaalid would be lying if he said he didn't see any resemblance. Rosie most definitely looked like Poison Ivy, just shorter and had brown hair. Everything else was pretty similar except maybe her nose which was a little more pointed like Woodrue's had been. His hair was literally the same shade as this woman's which he had never really seen before it being so bright and almost unnaturally vibrant. He had a feeling that Woodrue had used her genetic information to create him. That was all this person locked up in the asylum was- an unwilling egg donor- not a mother. She wasn't his mother and she wasn't Lily, no, Rosie's mother, either. "Khaalid, I was going to come get you later," Rosie stated. "And let Dr. Leland go, please." The brunette stood up and walked towards him.

"No," he said. "I want to talk to _her_ ," he said, pointing to Ivy, "Without any interference." With that said, he had a plant shut the door and lock it. When Ivy went to speak, he glared at her and commanded her to be quiet. She was about to say something again, but Rosie (his ever loyal sister) put her hand on her arm.

Khaalid stepped forward. "I'm assuming my sister told you who I am and that I'm alive, so I doubt this is much of a shock. My name is Khaalid and I am one of Dr. Jason Woodrue's creations and I understand that he most likely used your DNA for the X chromosome." His voice was cool and calculated. He was used to speaking to prisoners in such a manner, which Poison Ivy, evidently, was considering she was locked up in an asylum for the criminally insane. "I came to Gotham to meet you and this was just a coincidence that we share the same genetic material. I wanted to meet you in order to learn how to make my powers stronger, but I see you're in an asylum and probably can't help me. I just had to see for myself that you weren't drooling and incompetent."

"That is not how you speak to me." Poison Ivy's voice was dangerous and Khaalid had to admit, he was impressed. He watched how her eyes narrowed at him and he smirked because he knew he got under her skin. Without even thinking, Ivy used some of the plants holding the door shut to wrap up around him because her temper was getting the better of her. "You're my son. Please don't do this the first second I get to meet you."

"Biologically speaking we are related. However, I already have a mother and I don't need a second one." His powers were obviously inferior because he couldn't break out of the vines. Instead, he took out his switch blade and cut his way through it. Poison Ivy let out a moan of discomfort and he realized she must have felt him cut through the plants, ending their lives.

"Leave her alone," Roselyn glared. "Why are you being so awful?"

"I take it you don't approve?"

"Not at all," Rosie bit her lower lip, a little unsure of how she should react. He knew she was fighting within herself to decide what to do and who to side with even though he just met her for the first time in over a decade the previous night. Her inner turmoil didn't last long, though, and she used the plants to wrap him up tighter, proving to him that she indeed had a stronger hold on plant life than Poison Ivy. Khaalid didn't need Ivy to help him, but only Roselyn. "If she's not your mother, then I'm not your sister," Rosie stated. "You will not insult Pammie the way you insulted Barbara last night."

"I didn't intend to insult anyone," Khaalid interrupted. "I only stated facts. If Barbara didn't live in a first world country, she'd be useless and probably would have died. I've seen it happen with my own eyes. I'm more often in, what you term, an underprivileged country. If the world was brought to its natural state, she wouldn't make it. And neither would you," he turned towards Ivy. "The insane never make it. They end up either getting themselves killed or they are killed."

"By that logic," Rosie spoke up. "We shouldn't be alive."

"We as in you and me. You're correct. We are creations and would have never had a chance to live if it wasn't for science and technology. Poison Ivy is different from us because she's an experiment. They can't take care of you if something happens to you, Rosie. The invalid is stuck in her chair while she'd be too crazy to do anything."

"Stop it," Rosie demanded. "I thought it was a good thing that I saw you again, but I'm beginning to rethink that. Now get out and leave Pammie alone! I don't want to see you again!" Despite his best efforts, Roselyn was able to push him out of the room with the plants and she was able to release everyone else within the asylum who he compromised. Khaalid knew to retreat and he quickly fled from the asylum from his sister (who somehow was more powerful than he was when she was programmed to be weaker than him) and Poison Ivy (who looked as if she was in shock and he didn't really care whether or not his words hurt the crazy woman).

Meanwhile, Roselyn was left to deal with the aftermath. She was thankful Dr. Leland believed her when she explained what had just happened and that Ivy was completely innocent. Rosie, as usual, had to deal with Pamela Isley after an event which left her shocked. Her fingers were already running through her hair, clutching her head every so often. Roselyn helped Ivy sit down on the bed and she cuddled up next to her, holding her mother.

Khaalid was right in a way. There was no way Ivy would be capable of actually caring for her. Rosie felt she was the one who cared for her. If it wasn't for her, Ivy would still be out there murdering people and advocating for the green in all the wrong ways. But Khaalid was wrong about Barbara at least because she was actually caring for Rosie. She could always seek Barbara out for comfort no matter what and she didn't have to take care of her in fear of a breakdown. Mentally, Barbara was incredibly strong and Roselyn found herself wanting to go home as soon as possible. Even though Rosie didn't feel mentally strong, she had to force herself to be or else she was terrified Ivy would continue to slip and she didn't want to think about what would happen if this were to occur.

"He hates me," Pamela finally said, a shiver traveling through her body. "My own son thinks I'm…" She didn't complete the sentence.

"I'm sorry I got your hopes up, Pammie," Roselyn buried her head in Ivy's shoulder because she didn't want her to see her cry. For a brief moment, Rosie pretended Ivy was the one comforting her. It didn't last long because Ivy's anguish brought her back to reality when she let out a moan as if she was in pain. How Rosie wished Poison Ivy was as strong as she had seemed when Rosie was just eleven! Back then, Rosie didn't have to take care of her and the brunette began to wonder if the redhead had these breakdowns because she was in the asylum and the asylum was making her more insane? Dr. Leland claimed this was because she was having breakthroughs and was realizing what she had done was wrong and she was learning how to deal with all of her emotions in a healthy way.

Rosie just needed to hear Pamela say it wasn't her fault.

But she didn't.

Roselyn knew it was her fault.

"I've got you," Rosie murmured, something she wished Ivy would tell her again because she missed that side of Pamela. Rosie didn't want her mommy to be broken. She found herself wanting the mother who wasn't broken, but she couldn't just go run off to Barbara at the moment because she had to deal with the mother who had problems inside of her head that she didn't deserve, but developed throughout her neglected childhood and were enhanced by her multiple near death experiences with Dr. Jason Woodrue.

Rosie missed strong and independent Poison Ivy. She didn't really care for broken Pamela Isley.

Pamela cried. "I'm not letting go," Rosie promised. "I'm going to be here for you always." She carefully began to untangle Ivy's fingers from red locks. She straightened out Ivy's hair and forced a smile. "He's wrong about you," Rosie lied. Pam went to put her hands in her hair again, but Rosie caught them with her hands and held them. Ivy's eyes locked with Rosie's.

"I'm sorry." Rosie wasn't sure what Ivy was apologizing for, but she just nodded because it didn't really mean anything. "I was so excited to have another child."

"I was excited to see my brother again," Rosie shrugged. "I would volunteer to talk to him, but I'd rather not."

"Maybe he'll come around. I shouldn't be hopeful."

"Please don't be sad," the girl pleaded. She didn't think she could take this anymore because Rosie herself was slowly breaking and she wanted Pammie to see that. Rosie couldn't tell her because it would probably trigger her into doing something stupid and Rosie didn't want her to do anything that would cause her to become the murderer she once was.

"He's right, though. I'm not his mother even if I really wanted to be. He's sixteen years old and just met me. There's no way I can be his parent." She was probably right.

Roselyn suddenly felt as if the world was crashing down around her. It was an incredibly odd feeling and she absolutely hated it when this happened. Usually, she'd be at home when this feeling occurred, but she should have expected this to happen sooner or later since it had been happening more and more frequently. The whole exchange that had occurred with her brother was tormenting her and she found herself agreeing with him even though she didn't want to (except his opinion on Barbara which she still hated). She looked at Ivy who was losing it and she couldn't handle this situation- _she could not_.

Rosie needed Ivy to be strong because Rosie was collapsing and on the brink of going into hysterics if she stayed any longer.

Why was this happening?

She had to get out. She couldn't look Pamela in the eyes because she was crying again and Rosie didn't want to see Pam cry because she wanted to cry and be held and rocked. She wanted to go home to Barbara and let herself fall apart because it didn't matter if she did because Barbara never fell apart. Barbara was her rock and kept her stable when she felt like she was falling and belonged nowhere on the planet because she wasn't really human and was created by Woodrue in a lab with plant DNA incorporated into her own, making her a freak and an abomination to planet Earth.

She had to leave.

"I…I have to go," Roselyn felt herself breaking. She needed to get out of the asylum. She got up quickly and left the room without saying goodbye. Sure, she understood it was hard for Pamela to deal with not being accepted by her son, but she had never met him until that moment! Wasn't she overreacting just a little bit? After all, he was a stranger. And didn't Ivy think that it might be just a little bit hard for Rosie to deal with as all? After all, Rosie spent her first five years enclosed in a glass cage with him and he had protected her from Woodrue and comforted her when she needed him. Knowing the door would be locked from the inside, Rosie shut the door behind her so Ivy couldn't come after her.

"Roselyn, get back here!" Ivy demanded and repeatedly punched the door. Even though there were plants in there with Ivy, they were dead and were of no use. Roselyn took in a shaky breath and ducked when Ivy's hands went through the bars to try and grab her. "Rosie, please…I need you." _I need you_ , Roselyn thought. She began to rush down the empty corridor, but Harley's voice stopped her at the other end before she got to the room where the elevator was located.

"Hey, what's wrong, Rosie?" Harley asked. Rosie turned towards her and was grateful the blonde hadn't changed from her usual self except for the fact she was trying to stop murdering people in the name of the Joker. At least her relapses had always been predictable. Harley's hands wrapped around the bars of the cell door. The only bars were up at eye level for a full grown man and Rosie had to grab the bars and stand on her tip toes to peek into the cell. "I think I heard Red callin' for ya."

"I…" Rosie trailed.

"It's all right," Harley tried to assure her.

"I can't do this anymore," her voice cracked.

"Do what?" Harley queried.

"Visit," Rosie choked back a sob. "I feel like everything crashing down and I can't handle it and just watching Pammie cry or freak out makes it worse."

"Aww, Rosie." Harley ran her thumbs over Rosie's knuckles. Orderlies and Dr. Leland rushed by to care for Pamela's breakdown because she was still hitting her cell door, pounding on it loudly and screaming Rosie's name because Pam was breaking, too. "What do ya need?"

"I don't know." But she knew. Roselyn needed Ivy to be stronger so she didn't have to be. She needed to get home to Barbara because she always made things better, made her feel better. The screaming down the hall didn't stop and Rosie saw the brief worried look in Harley's eyes. "I'm not strong enough."

"Please don't give up on her," Harley pleaded.

"Why is she acting like this?" Rosie asked.

"Well, she's opening up a lot in therapy and she's realized a lotta things. Those walls she built up are breaking down an' she's dealin' with reality," the former psychologist smartly concluded. "People get worse before they make a full recovery."

Rosie nodded.

"It's important to support her, Rosie. Go reassure her that you're not leavin' forever."

Roselyn let go of the bars of Harley's cell and found herself walking back towards Ivy's. She barely heard Dr. Leland tell her she could go in there to calm her down because Rosie was immune to the poisons she'd most likely infect other people with. Dr. Leland unlocked the door and with practiced effort, Rosie quickly slid inside and shut the door behind her. "Don't you dare walk out on me like that again," Ivy hissed. "You can't be like him," she referred to Khaalid.

"Pammie…" Rosie sniffed. Before she was like this, Ivy would have wrapped her up in her arms and held her until the tears stopped. Now, Rosie wasn't so sure and it hurt when Ivy wouldn't initiate any effort at comforting her. Rosie took out her phone and texted Barbara to come pick her up. Until then, she was stuck in the cell with Pamela. "That's not fair," Rosie murmured. She didn't look up and kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"What's not fair? You completely walked out on me! You're so selfish sometimes, I swear."

"Stop it."

"Roselyn," she warned.

"No, seriously, just stop! Everything is always about you and how it isn't fair for you. If anyone here is being treated unfairly, it's me!" Rosie still didn't make eye contact and paced back and forth in the cell and mentally she laughed because it looked like she was the one who belonged in the cell and not Pamela. However, Roselyn was just fed up with everything and she wasn't going crazy, she just wasn't.

"Oh please," Ivy snarled. "You're the one who gets to leave this place and go home; meanwhile, I'm stuck here most likely until the day I die."

"Oh, poor Pammie, stuck in here because she went a little crazy and went on a murdering spree to save the planet," Rosie snapped. If she could see herself, she knew she looked, well, insane. Her eyes were wide and her smile was incredibly sarcastic. Her hair was a little bit messy from the brief nap she took which only added to the effect. "Everything is always about _you_. Why can't it ever be about me?"

"Roselyn, I'm losing my patience," Ivy said in a warning tone which probably would have scared away anyone else in Gotham. Rosie, on the other hand, was not afraid of her. She was immune to anything Ivy could think to threaten her with (if she dared to) and she was able to control plant life just a little bit better.

"Everything is about you," Rosie repeated. " _You_ losing your patience. Well, what about mine?" Tears streamed down her cheeks, silent tears dripping off of her face. She didn't know why she was crying at this point, but she was and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "I walk out and you freak out. I'm only sixteen, Pammie. I can make some mistakes once in a while without you slamming your fists on some iron until they bruise." Rosie shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said, defeated. "I didn't mean it, any of it. I'm so so sorry. Forgive me Pammie, please."

Before Ivy could answer, Rosie rushed out of the room in a similar manner, but didn't stop at Harley's cell when the blonde called her name this time.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone supporting this story!


	10. Chapter 10

_*Warning: Mentions of self harm*_

* * *

A few nights later, Roselyn wasn't really sure what happened. One moment, she was fine in her room thinking about how to approach her brother, apologize to Pamela for not seeing her for the past few days, and read the latest letter she received in the mail from someone in Gotham. The next moment, Rosie stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the fresh blood pouring from her self-inflicted wounds. At the time, she did recall it being a good idea to see if she bled like a human because the letter told her she wouldn't because she was a plant. Deep down, Rosie knew she could bleed and she knew her blood was red because she had seen it before. However, she began to have doubts because what if she randomly became more plant with age and lost the fluid that gave animals, humans included, life?

And as she pieced the events together in her head that led her up to this, she went into the bathroom and grabbed her razor and then…

She didn't mean to do this! If she had been in her right mind at the time, she wouldn't have done it. She was regretting her decision because it was just so stupid to even consider this. Her eyes sprung a leak she couldn't stop, but she didn't sob. She was quiet.

Lowering her hands from in front of her face, Rosie gripped the white porcelain sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't too bad. It was just a little bit of blood. Only a little.

Rosie left the bathroom without tending to the cuts on her arms. She didn't think it was important because she wasn't really all that important. But when Barbara saw her, Rosie felt incredibly guilty. She was unaware that Barbara was talking and urging her back into the bathroom. Rosie did notice Barbara was in her electric chair because she came to about the same height as her.

The brunette stood in front of the sink again, but she registered the blood on the white sink this time. She held her hands in front of her face, opened her eyes wide in shock of what she had done to herself, and looked at Barbara who had already taken washcloths and pressed them to Rosie's arms to help stop the bleeding. "I didn't mean it!" Roselyn finally spoke and began to hear things around her again. She wasn't even aware that she wasn't paying attention to any of her surroundings. She was now aware Barbara was trying really hard not to cry and Rosie hated herself for causing her this grief. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I really didn't."

"Don't apologize, sweetie," Barbara said, her voice quiet.

"Are you mad it me?" Rosie asked.

"No. I could never be mad at you," Barbara replied in an even tone. "Press your arms together to keep the towels there." Rosie did as she was told. "Good girl." Barbara opened the cabinets underneath the sink and took out the first aid kit. Barbara opened up Rosie's arms so that the towels fell. She gave a sigh of relief because Rosie didn't cut deep enough to need stitches. She cleaned her up and bandaged the teen's wrists and forearms expertly since this wasn't the first time she tended to wounds, but it was probably the first time she dealt with self-inflicted ones.

"Why aren't you mad?" Roselyn finally asked.

"Because it isn't your fault," Barbara responded calmly. What did Rosie ever do to deserve her? She almost wanted to cry because she was so frustrated that Barbara wasn't mad at her. Rosie felt she should be punished for what she did because it was wrong. Rosie looked down at the bloody washcloths and the sink with her disgusting bloody handprints still on the side. Rosie frowned and thought she could have done this outside or something so she didn't make a huge mess.

"But I did it," she countered.

"Roselyn, just because you did it doesn't mean you're at fault for anything."

"Then if it's not my fault, whose fault is it?" Rosie asked.

"Maybe it isn't anyone's fault."

"That doesn't make any sense. Of course it's my fault. It isn't like anyone took a knife to me and did this to me. I did it to myself."

"Come here," Barbara said and patted her lap.

"You want me to sit on your lap?" Rosie queried. "Aren't I a little big for that?" Her adoptive mother shook her head and Rosie complied, sitting on her mother's lap. Barbara hugged her from behind and held her tight and Rosie didn't realize how much she needed a hug. She twisted her body so she sat sideways and allowed herself to be held. She was thankful for the silence and that Barbara wasn't forcing her to talk about why she did it because Rosie didn't really have a good answer for it. It had been incredibly stupid to check if she bled, but she was glad she was able to feel pain. Being able to feel pain and bleed made her human because plants didn't bleed and they didn't have nerve cells, therefore, not feeling any pain. She didn't care what Poison Ivy said because Rosie knew she was right about plants not feeling pain. It just wasn't possible.

One of Barbara's arms was wrapped around her back and the other wrapped around towards her front, linking her hands together. "How has therapy been going?" Barbara asked.

"Not well, but it isn't Dr. Robinson's fault," Rosie decided to tell. "I haven't been really truthful with her because I know she won't get it and what's going on inside my head."

"Sweetie, she's your therapist. You have to tell her when you have these…darker thoughts going on in your head. She's trained to help people," Barbara explained.

"There's nobody trained to help me," Rosie repeated what Damian had told her once.

"Everybody is different. Nobody is trained to specialize in every single case because every single case is different."

"A huge chunk of Dr. Robinson's patients are transgendered. Those kids are still completely human," Roselyn said as she began to cry all over again. She hated that she couldn't control her emotions. She never really had this issue for a while and she thought she had overcome it. She felt as if she was falling apart and her mind felt like it was collapsing in on itself and she didn't know how to stop it. "She can help them and she does a good job with it. Dr. Robinson is _great_ ," Rosie emphasized.

"You've got to talk to her about these things. You aren't the first person to do this, Rosie."

"You can say it. I'm not the first person to cut myself up with a razor. And I know."

"Can you tell me why you did it?" Barbara asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Would Pamela understand?" Barbara asked.

"Maybe," Rosie admitted. "But whenever I do something, it's just been triggering her lately. I feel like I'm always taking care of her. I know I'm not mentally strong enough to deal with Pammie right now and I already screwed up the other day."

"Is that why you haven't visited her?"

"I know I can't handle her right now without messing up."

"Okay," Barbara nodded. "But you've got to talk to Dr. Robinson and tell her exactly how you feel. I love you, Rosie, and I don't want to see you so upset that…" she trailed. Rosie looked over to the sink and saw the now dried blood left on it. She hadn't noticed the blood on the floor before and she definitely ruined those washcloths tossed in the sink. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No," Rosie told her. "You're already there for me and you didn't freak when you saw me. If Pammie saw me, I think it would have turned into something about her. The mindset I was in…I don't think I would have been able to deal with her. I think you ground me. Like all these thoughts and everything in my head stop when you help me," Rosie smiled and got up off of her lap.

"I'm sorry about Pamela, sweetie. You know if she could, she'd help you. But I'm glad I'm already helping you."

"Why is this happening to me?" Rosie asked. "I feel fine now, but before when I did…when I did this," Rosie said as she stood in front of the mirror and her wrists were at eye level as she examined the bandages. "I can't even _explain_ it."

"I think it's important you tell Dr. Robinson everything," Barbara replied. "I don't know why this is happening to you and I'm so sorry it is. You know that no matter what I'm here for you, right?"

"Of course," Rosie said quickly. "But when I get like how I was before I feel…I guess I feel alone. Kind of like I'm nobody."

"You know I'm always here for you."

"I know and I appreciate it," Rosie said as she lowered her arms to her sides. She stared at the blood in the sink with little interest. A little blood wasn't scaring her anymore and part of her felt she wanted to do it again even though she knew she shouldn't. Seeing the blood and feeling that pain was almost therapeutic in a way. Although Rosie knew she wasn't supposed to be alive, she didn't want to die. Feeling that pain and seeing the blood leaving her body simply made her feel human and for that small moment, she could pretend that she was fully human because her body reacted just like a human, not a plant. But her body healed just a little bit faster than normal because she was part plant. This just meant she could do it again sooner. "I don't hold anything against you. It's just that you're normal and I'm just here because I was synthesized in a lab."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not really _normal_. I go up to a clock tower and hack complex systems with ease. Plus, I'm in this chair for the rest of my life," Barbara pointed out.

"All of that doesn't make you another species," Rosie pointed out.

"I understand," Barbara said. "I can't imagine what you're going through and I'm not going to pretend that you aren't part plant. I know I can't change that no matter how much you wish it wasn't true. But you know what? The fact that you are part plant allowed you to end up here with me and I'd never change that for the world. You also allowed my father to actually walk me down the aisle at my own wedding. You're amazing, sweetie, and hopefully one day you can see the benefits of being _you_."

Rosie felt guilty all over again about harming herself. She looked down into the sink again and saw those blood soaked washcloths and her bloody handprints on the porcelain. She looked into the mirror and saw Barbara looking at her and she wondered how one person could be so strong. Originally, Rosie thought Pammie had been invincible, but she was beginning to see that Barbara was truly the strongest person Rosie ever met. She felt disgusted with herself for doing what she had done and wished these confusing and dark thoughts would go away. "What would have happened to me if you didn't adopt me?" Rosie wondered. She probably would have snapped a long time ago considering Barbara was the only one to stop her from going crazy.

"I'm going to be honest and say I don't know. But Rosie, please just know that I wouldn't want it any other way. I love having you around," Barbara assured her.

"Barbara? Roselyn?" Dick shouted from the front door.

"I'll clean this up. You go on and we'll talk later," Barbara said.

"Thanks," Rosie said. "I'm really sorry, though. I didn't mean this."

"I know, honey. Now, go on and if you feel like doing this again, come get me instead, all right?"

"Okay. And thanks for not making a big deal about it," Roselyn said as she hurried out of the bathroom. She said hello to Dick and asked him how his day was. She was careful to tug her sleeves over the bandages so he didn't see them. He asked her where Barbara was and Rosie simply told him she was in the bathroom before going off towards her room. When Barbara finished cleaning up the mess Rosie made, he approached Barbara and the two talked in hushed tones. With her door slightly cracked, Rosie tried to listen in but it didn't help that the two went into the living room. Therefore, Rosie shut the door and easily made a mental connection with the plant in the living room.

It wasn't that she desperately wanted to eavesdrop. Instead, she just wanted to hear Barbara's voice since her thoughts were getting all jumbled and erratic again.

"You've got to be kidding me, Babs," Dick said. "You can't stay home from work _again_. We really need you out there."

"Rosie needs me here," Barbara stated.

"I understand, but Gotham needs you, too. A lot of lives are on the line here."

"When I adopted Rosie, she became my number one priority. My job comes second now."

"Your job needs to come first, Barbara," Dick said with more patience than he probably had. "Almost one hundred people died last night. It may not have happened-"

"Are you saying it's my fault those people died?" Barbara interrupted.

"What? No!" Dick said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"Dick, she needs a lot of help. I don't know if you noticed, but I think she's…"

"I know," Dick murmured. "I'm sorry. Listen, we can manage things. You take care of Rosie and make sure she gets the help she needs."

"Maybe in a week I can go for a few hours. Maybe Selina could stay with her."

"Is it that bad?" Dick asked.

"I had to wrap up her arms in bandages."

Rosie stopped connecting with the plant. She was afraid of Dick Grayson's reaction.

* * *

Poor Rosie. Who do you think can help her? Can anyone help her?


	11. Chapter 11

Sometimes, Barbara felt useless. When Dick was helping the movers carry in the furniture when they moved to their new home, Barbara couldn't do anything even though she wanted to. She had to watch him and Rosie as they carried boxes around the house quickly and efficiently while she'd manage to pick up a box and had to wheel herself into the room as she balanced the box on her lap. Although her electric wheelchair made it easier to move around, the manual chair allowed her body to have more freedom to move around and she was closer to the ground. Therefore, if she dropped something, it was much easier to pick it up.

Despite her condition and physical limitations, Barbara usually overcame the challenge presented and felt useful all over again. She tended to feel more useful when it came to being Oracle up in that clock tower as well as caring for Rosie. Roselyn had given her the purpose she needed at home and it was generally fun to have the teen around. She liked how Rosie challenged her in so many ways.

However, Barbara wasn't fond of the challenge of making sure Roselyn didn't lose her mind and end up doing something she'd regret. After the first (and thankfully) only time Barbara found Rosie cut herself, she was terrified. She didn't know Rosie's thoughts were that dark to the point she had to do something so drastic. Despite Bruce's wishes, Barbara hadn't really been going to the clock tower to work lately because she couldn't leave Rosie alone. The therapist, Dr. Robinson, had been seeing Rosie more often and she warned Barbara that she was going to do her best, but if Roselyn wasn't immune to medication, she would have referred her to a psychiatrist immediately. Therefore, Rosie was going to snap and nobody knew when that would be.

Barbara felt useless when Rosie had one of her breakdowns.

It was strange- Rosie would be okay in one moment and then the next, she wouldn't be. However, her therapist believed what would trigger the ultimate breakdown would be something to do with Rosie feeling even less human than she already felt. What that ultimate trigger would precisely be, nobody could know. Barbara was going to be there for Rosie no matter what happened and she was prepared for the worst.

While Rosie broke down, Barbara would slowly make physical contact with her, usually by holding her hands, to try and get her to focus on what was physically around her to bring her back. This was a strategy Dr. Robinson had explained to Barbara and she was so glad it worked. However, Dr. Robinson warned, one day the strategy wouldn't work and Rosie's sanity would be gone.

Rosie was coming down from one of her breakdowns and Barbara had somehow gotten both of them on the couch. She held Rosie has she trembled, green eyes wide and fearful. Her friend, Jess, hadn't really been around lately since Barbara explained the situation to her and Jess had been scared when she couldn't stop Rosie as she broke down the other day. This was when Barbara realized she was the only one to bring Rosie back to Earth and calm her down. Rosie refused to go to Arkham because she was terrified she was going to break down and lock her up. So, she didn't tell Pam.

Barbara knew the responsible thing would be to tell Ivy. Of course Pam didn't want to believe it at first, but eventually came around and said she'd be there for her daughter, but she was still incredibly hurt Rosie couldn't go to her. That had been an emotional visit with Poison Ivy Barbara would never forget. "I'm sorry," Roselyn was finally able to verbalize after about an hour and a half, pulling Barbara from her thoughts.

"I thought we agreed last time that you don't need to apologize for anything," she smiled and stroked Rosie's brown hair. The girl's head was in Barbara's lap and the grip on her adoptive mother's shirt was loosened from the death grip she displayed earlier.

"I know you stay home with me at night instead of going to help Bruce and all of them," Roselyn replied.

"Well, you're more important," Barbara said. She didn't allow Rosie to say that she wasn't important enough for the attention. "Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah," Rosie nodded. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"I'll get you up when dinner's ready," Barbara promised.

"Thanks," Rosie hugged her. She went into her bedroom and shut the door. Barbara knew she wasn't actually going to sleep. The poor thing hadn't been sleeping well and whenever she went to nap, it just meant she was going to go lay down in the dark. She usually put her headphones in and listened to music and Barbara wouldn't go in there and bother her.

Thinking of Ivy, Barbara figured it would be a good idea to give her a call. She hadn't been able to visit lately since she couldn't leave Rosie unattended. She used to be able to leave the teen with the therapist and then pick her up, but after Rosie lost control once when Barbara wasn't there, the doctor requested that Barbara stay in the waiting room because it was obvious she was the only one who could get Rosie to calm down, even if it took over an hour.

As Batgirl, Barbara never thought she'd ever need to talk to Poison Ivy for support. Even as Oracle, she'd never believe she would willingly call Poison Ivy in Arkham and ask her for parenting advice. And now that Barbara was a parent, she never thought she'd have to call the asylum and ask Poison Ivy for advice on how to deal with her daughter slowly losing her mind and was getting worse every single day.

Barbara dialed the number and the correct extension and waited for someone to go bring Poison Ivy into the area in which patients could make and receive phone calls as long as they remained in good behavior. She was on hold for a good five minutes. "How is she?" Pamela asked quickly.

"Had another breakdown," Barbara admitted.

"Oh no," Pamela sighed in defeat.

"I can't leave her alone anymore. Not even when she goes to therapy."

"How are you holding up with all of this?"

"I'm just very tired," Barbara revealed. "And emotionally drained."

"Thank you for being there when I'm not."

"You'd be here if you could," the younger woman reminded her.

"When is she going to come visit me?" Ivy always asked this question when she spoke to Barbara. Rosie hadn't even called Ivy and refused to go visit her. Barbara didn't blame her since Rosie wasn't in her right mind a majority of the time and Barbara would just have to take her home anyway. She couldn't even go grocery shopping anymore because Roselyn couldn't control herself so Dick had to do that plus all of the errands plus he was an officer as well as patrolling as Nightwing.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry. But I'm having Selina watch her in a couple of days and I'll be there."

"I miss her."

"You don't want to see her like this," Barbara promised her. Just as she said this, Roselyn came bursting from her bedroom with a wild look in her eyes. She made her way into the living room and grabbed a pencil. She took it in her hand and jabbed it into her arm forcefully enough that it probably drew blood. Neglecting to properly hang up the phone, Barbara tossed it onto the counter and rushed over to Roselyn as fast as she could. "Rosie, honey, give me the pencil." Roselyn just looked into her eyes and stabbed her arm with it again. Rosie occasionally started to have acts of violence towards herself and these were the episodes that were actually easier to deal with despite the harm done to her own body. Although it was easier to bring her down from these episodes, they were also sometimes scarier.

"Look," Rosie said frantically, pulling up her sleeve to expose her forearm which, in fact, was bleeding. "I bleed like humans."

"I see," Barbara stated calmly. "Can I have the pencil now, please?" Apparently, she didn't just have to lock up the knives and razors. She now had to worry about pens and pencils or anything that could penetrate her skin.

"But it lets me bleed."

"Roselyn, you're already bleeding." Rosie looked at her, eyes still wide. Her mouth was slightly open as if she was going to say something. Instead, without breaking eye contact, she handed Barbara the pencil. The pencil wasn't all that bloody, so she put it safely in her pocket. "Thank you. Let's get this all fixed up, hmm?"

"But I don't want to hide the blood," Rosie stated loudly and held her arm to her chest, managing to stain her cream colored sweater.

"Sweetie, it's not hiding it. It's making sure you don't stain anything with it. Look at your sweater. You're going to have to change now."

"Oh," Rosie said and pulled her arm away from her sweater. "But then how will other people know I'm human?"

"They can tell you're human just by looking at you," Barbara forced a smile.

"What's going on in here?" her father asked. Barbara had to suppress a sigh. She loved her father, but she hated how he felt he could just barge into her house without letting her know he was coming. She didn't mind him dropping by, but when Rosie started to lose it, she did mind it because she didn't need him seeing what Poison Ivy's daughter was doing to herself. "Barb, you didn't answer any of my texts. Rosie, why are you bleeding?"

"Because I have blood like people," Rosie said, eyes remaining unnaturally wide and the grin on her face sent a shiver down Barbara's spine.

"Daddy, I'll talk to you in a second. I have to take care of her."

"I've got it," her father told her. He probably knew exactly what was going on, so Barbara relented, especially when he gestured to the phone which was left off the hook. Barbara cursed at herself; she completely forgot about Pamela! It wasn't like her to ever be forgetful about anything (this was due to her photographic memory), but this whole thing with Roselyn was taking its toll on her. With practiced ease, her father led Roselyn into the bathroom to tend to her injury. Barbara hurried to the phone and expected a dial tone, but she wasn't met by one. Instead, it was just silent on the other end.

"Pamela?" Barbara said in a quiet voice. She wasn't sure if she was even there, but then she heard Ivy take in a shaky breath and Barbara had a feeling she was losing control of her emotions, not because she was crazy, but because she had just heard her daughter lose control. "Hey, everything will be okay. Pam, she's always going to have us no matter what happens."

"Didn't you just calm her down?" Pamela asked her.

"Yes," Barbara said. "She doesn't stay, well…sane for too long anymore."

"She's getting worse," Pamela stated.

"We'll get her through this."

"What if she loses it completely? Will you institutionalize her?"

"I will do whatever is best for Roselyn. I can't promise anything. I'd never permanently institutionalize her if that's what you mean. But if she hurts herself horribly, I might have to, Pam. I don't want to do that which is why I'm caring for her full time." There was a pause. Barbara was afraid Ivy was going to yell at her for even considering this idea of putting Rosie in an asylum temporarily if it came to that.

"Just promise me you'll tell me your decisions and let me have a say in what happens to her."

"You always have a say," Barbara replied. "I couldn't have raised her without you, you know."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of her life and allowing me to parent her. I just wish I could be there for her now."

"You know what? Maybe I'll manage to get her to come along when I come visit you. I'll have to have Dick come along, though. She's getting too hard for me to control her when she's in public," Barbara explained. "I'll talk to her when she's in her right mind and convince her."

"Thank you," Pamela said.

"Just brace yourself. I can't promise you she'll be herself. I've got to get going. I think my dad finished fixing her up, so I better go in there before she throws a fit." Barbara didn't want to tell Ivy that Rosie was crying loudly in the bathroom for her.

"See both of you soon?"

"In a couple of days," Barbara promised. She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She wheeled herself into the bathroom where Rosie was curled up in the bathtub, her wound with a bandage on it. Rosie's eyes were darting around wildly until they landed on Barbara.

"I ruined it!" Rosie shrieked. "I ruined your life and you let me! You let me!" She pointed at her with a shaky hand and then quickly pulled it back to her chest. "I ruined it," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she continued to mutter over and over again. Barbara looked up at her father who shrugged and looked at his granddaughter with worry as she rocked herself in the bathtub.

* * *

So sorry about not updating in forever! I blame the new Pokemon games!


	12. Chapter 12

Rosie didn't like that James Gordon mumbled underneath his breath as he bandaged her up. He was probably saying things about her because she knew he never really liked her. He always thought of her as a budding Poison Ivy and that she'd be the next human-plant hybrid to plague Gotham. She didn't blame him for initially thinking that when he first met her because he didn't really know her and people judged others harshly, especially when they first met each other. Rosie was used to being judged based on first appearances. But he knew her for years now and he shouldn't be judging her because she hurt herself with a pencil. He should know she wasn't some kind of villain in training and Pammie was trying to get better! How could he assume…oh, right, she thought, it wasn't like she was worth kindness. The letters she hoarded in her room said so.

When Jim finished bandaging her up, Rosie took her phone out of her pocket because she had a text message. Oh, it was from Damian. She shouldn't open it. She should have blocked his number a long time ago. But she was hopeful that he would come around like that one time he apologized. Why would he apologize? It wasn't like he lied about anything.

 _Child protective services will always be on Barbara's ass because of you. That means you ruined any chance she had at being happy. You ruined her life because now she can't have any kids._

That wasn't the first time she heard this, but for some reason, this text was more personal because she knew Damian and he was supposed to be family. Rosie shook her head and slid her phone back in her pocket. She didn't have a family, not really. She was alone since the very beginning and her heart began to race and she hopped into the bathtub to get away from Gordon's judgmental eyes and she held her head in her hands and she began to rock back and forth and she cried.

"I ruined it!" Roselyn exclaimed when Barbara came into the bathroom. "I ruined your life and you let me!" She couldn't even look at Barbara. She felt a shiver go up her spine. "I ruined it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated. As she said this, Barbara asked what happened and Jim told his daughter about how she looked at her phone and then reacted it so strongly and so negatively.

"I swear to God Bruce has to take away Damian's phone. I bet he texted her again," Barbara concluded.

"It's true," Rosie shook.

"What's true, sweetie?" Barbara asked carefully.

"What he says."

"Whatever he said, it isn't true," Barbara said.

"It _is_ true," Rosie stood up and got out of the bathtub and she ran into her bedroom. "They're all right." Roselyn pulled out the box of letters from underneath her bed she had hid from everyone. She lifted the lid off of the plastic box and sat on the floor as she sifted through the letters, exposing them for Barbara and Jim to see. "You always tell me what Damian says isn't true." Roselyn didn't need to look up to see that the two had followed her. "But it is true because all these other people agree with him."

"What are these, Roselyn?" Barbara asked in a quiet voice.

"Letters from people in Gotham."

"Letters?" Barbara queried.

"Yeah," Rosie nodded. Barbara wheeled herself over and bent down, grabbing some of the letters and briefly reading through them. Rosie was confused when tears threatened to spill from Barbara's blue eyes. Maybe she was upset because she realized she was wrong? Rosie thought about it and knew that didn't sound like Barbara to get upset because she was wrong.

"Rosie," Barbara said. "You never ruined my life. You make my life better. Please don't listen to Damian or any of these letters awful people wrote to you."

"But they're the majority, Barbara," Roselyn stated calmly. "If all of these people believe that this is what I am, then why are _you_ right when barely anyone would side with you? Even Jim believed I was destined to be like Poison Ivy."

"I was wrong," Jim said. "I'm so sorry I thought that, but I don't think that anymore."

"Ever since I hurt myself, Dick hasn't been around. Maybe it's because I really am turning into the next Poison Ivy. But I'm not poisonous, not like her. I don't have the kind of independence I admire about her. I'm like a failed copy."

"You're not a failed copy, baby. You're _you_ and perfect just the way you are," Barbara tried. "Dick hasn't been around much because he has to work harder because I'm not working anymore."

"He has to work harder because of me," Rosie whispered. She stood up and went over to her window where a small ivy plant grew in a yellow pot. She had rescued this plant before autumn because it had been weak outside due to the weeds. It hadn't been in her garden (her garden was free of weeds), but it had been found outside trying to grow through a crack in the sidewalk. The plant was doing very well and she planned to plant it outside where its roots would be free to grow deep down in her garden when spring came. Rosie put her finger near it and the small plant coiled itself around her pointer finger gently. "You can't have a normal life because of me."

"Nothing is your fault, Rosie. We love our lives the way they are now," Barbara tried to assure her. Roselyn turned around, the small ivy plant uncoiling itself from around her finger as she did so, and grabbed her backpack. She began to pack a bag because she was leaving tonight to end their misery and make the people of Gotham happy. She was going to do what a majority wished she would.

"Roselyn Lillian Isley Grayson," Gordon said sternly. "You can't just run away from your problems!"

"I'm not running away from my problems. I am the problem, don't you see?"

"Rosie," Barbara said her name to get her attention. "You can't listen to these letters or Damian or anyone who puts you down. They're just awful people who want to make you feel this way."

"Maybe, but they're telling the truth," Rosie said as she zipped up her backpack. "I can't stay here anymore, Barbara." When Jim and Barbara made a move to block her from leaving, Rosie utilized the bigger, stronger plant in the corner of her room to tie them up. She really didn't want to hurt anyone that night and it was easier to have Barbara and Jim tied up before they tried anything. "I appreciate everything you did for me, but I have to go. Damian's right. I am ruining your lives by staying here. Please just water my plants."

"Rosie," Barbara said as she struggled against her binds. "Stop. Let's talk about this."

"Barbara, I'm sane right now. I know exactly what I'm doing. You shouldn't have to take care of me when I'm insane." Roselyn put her backpack on after she put on a coat. She put her shoes on and went over to Barbara and had to resist the urge to throw herself into her arms and stay.

In actuality, Rosie wasn't even sure if she was sane. She was just saying this so Barbara would maybe feel better about letting her go. "I want to take care of you," Barbara said. "Can you please let us go and we can sit down and talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Rosie's thoughts weren't clear and she felt as if she had to struggle though this fog that only existed in her mind. Damian was right and all of Gotham was right. If only Pammie had taken her and they ran away together! At least she'd be away from people and not ruining Barbara's life. After all, who's to say she didn't just adopt Rosie because Batman made her do it to keep an eye on the budding Poison Ivy? She didn't pay attention to Barbara and Jim's pleas for her to stay. Instead, she left through the window because she didn't have to look at Barbara's tears. Sure, she was hurting her now, but in the end, she wouldn't be hurting and she'd have a chance to go back to the clock tower and do what she loved and she'd get a chance at having a real life. Rosie wasn't running away this time- she was leaving.

Rosie had no idea where she was going to go or what she was going to do, but the plants told her to go to the botanical gardens because they said it was where she was needed. Rosie listened to them because what did she have to lose? The plants had never been mean to her even though she wasn't entirely made out of plant cells. Perhaps plants were the way to go rather than trying to be human. Embracing her plant side might be the better idea and she whispered to the plants on her journey, not caring about the people who stared at her. Plants never judged her; plants never sent her hateful letters.

Upon arriving at Gotham's botanical gardens, Roselyn realized why the plants led her there. Like when she first met Khaalid at Robinson Park, the gardens had a barrier that no human could penetrate. Sure, the people could set it on fire, but more plants would come and they would grow and they'd whip their flaming vines and leaves at the people. Plants didn't feel pain. Humans did.

She smiled to herself as she entered the botanical gardens and the vines and leaves and plants all around her temporarily opened up to let her inside as she walked through. Despite the winter, plants were flourishing. She realized that these were all of the winter plants and she admired them and they were whispering to her, welcoming her into their home. She never felt so welcome before and she found herself thinking she had been so stupid for all these years because these plants would have always welcomed her, it wasn't just because Khaalid was somewhere in the thick foliage.

She followed the plants as they led her deeper and deeper until she reached the greenhouse. She put her hand on the glass and it was actually a little bit warmer than what she expected. It must have been warm inside. Rosie followed a vine which slithered against the glass and beckoned her to follow it. Plants fell away from the door handle and Rosie opened it. A blast of warm, tropical heat forced her to take off her backpack, jacket, and boots. The heat was too much and the plants assisted her in taking off her clothes. And then the plants began to wrap around her intimate parts so she wasn't naked, but those were the only parts of her that were covered. The smaller vines began to thread through her hair, with vibrant yellow daffodils here and there.

The plants and flowers continued to lead her towards the back center of the greenhouse. The plants pulled away and she saw her brother standing on a platform, smiling at her, and held out his hand. Only his bottom half was covered with leaves which had formed something like shorts around him. Roselyn stepped closer and accepted his hand. This was what the majority of humans wanted her to become. This was how she would be accepted.

"Help me take Gotham," Khaalid whispered in her ear. He then pulled away, looking into his sister's eyes with determination. All of a sudden, it didn't matter what he said to Barbara when he first met her. It didn't really matter what he thought because he wasn't human just like she wasn't human. They were their own species and he already learned to embrace that. Roselyn was beginning to understand this. She wondered why he wanted to take Gotham, but she found herself realizing it didn't matter. There didn't need to be any reason to take something other than the fact that he wanted it. It was theirs for the taking and perhaps nature could reclaim it. Plants were nicer than humans and plants allowed the world to flourish. Humans just liked to destroy.

Roselyn smiled, looked up at him, and nodded. This was where she belonged. Nothing else mattered.

"Feel free to find a room in here to call yours. May I suggest the daffodil room since they match your hair?" Khaalid offered.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm kind of tired." Emotionally drained would be a better description.

"I understand. I'll see you in the morning. And Rosie, I'm glad you decided to come stay with me."

"Me, too, Khaalid," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Roselyn allowed the plants to lead her to the room where the daffodils resided. When she entered the room, the plants formed a bed just for her to settle down on. She found that the plants brought her belongings into the room. She heard her cell phone vibrate and of course she had a ton of missed calls and text messages from Barbara. However, she decided to ignore them because she couldn't go back to the place she once called home. She had to be strong for Barbara so that she could be happy and live a normal life, not having to worry about Rosie as well as Rosie's sanity.

She did see she had a couple of texts from Damian. She didn't care to read them. Roselyn sat on her bed and knelt. She held the phone above her and she looked up at it with her green eyes wide and added a smirk. She took the selfie.

 _I finally accepted myself. You got what you wanted._

She sent it.

She posted it on social media.

And then proceeded to allow the plants to destroy her phone because she didn't need it anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Roselyn found that she actually slept a full eight hours when she woke up the next morning. Although there wasn't a clock anywhere, she had a feeling she slept through the night considering it was now light out. Despite the jungle Khaalid created within the greenhouse and botanical gardens, there were still patches where the sun was able to shine through which indicated it was mid-morning. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well and her head finally felt clear and she didn't have to think through so much fogginess. She frowned when she remembered how she left Barbara the previous night and felt guilty that she had resorted to desperate measures. But it felt like Rosie had been drowning in that house, her life, and she had to get out of it before she did something worse than harming herself physically in order to feel closer to a species she was never truly close to.

Rosie knew Barbara would be upset that she left, but she was the strongest person Rosie knew and she had a feeling Barbara would overcome it and realize Rosie was holding her back from living her life. Did she want Barbara out of her life? Most definitely not. However, she needed to do what was best for herself and Barbara and she felt this was it. Khaalid was just like Rosie and he seemed to have a better handling on their situation of not being completely human.

Roselyn wasn't entirely sure why, but she felt as if she had been reborn. Her future wasn't so important anymore and she could relax. She didn't need to worry about working hard for grades that wouldn't mean anything considering nobody would ever hire her. Furthermore, she didn't need to stress about applying to colleges in a year and dealing with people rejecting her. She didn't need to worry about getting more letters in the mail telling her things she was already quite aware of. Finally, she didn't need to get upset over Damian's texts because he wasn't family anymore (perhaps he never really was) and the hurt she felt from them wasn't there.

It had been less than twelve hours, but Rosie already felt so refreshed. She knelt in the flowerbed she slept in and reached her arms up, stretching, and feeling liberated. Rosie stood up and actually wanted to eat something. This was rare lately because she'd been, well, too crazy to eat much. Food wasn't important to her at the time. It really wasn't important to her now, she thought, because she was already getting energy from the sun which tended to fill the void of having low blood sugar normal humans and animals suffered from. Eating could wait, she told herself, because the thought of eating made her feel like the cruel people who had hurt her so deeply.

Rosie wanted to see her brother before her thoughts got too dark.

She followed where the plants told her to go and eventually found her brother with paper and a pencil in his hand, drawing out something. She didn't think he'd be the one to doodle or be an artist, so she was confused for a moment. He took a bite from a tomato he accepted from a plant and placed it down on the table. It was actually quite comical because Rosie never saw someone bite into a tomato like an apple. She let out a soft laugh and Khaalid didn't turn to look at her, but smirked. "I assume you slept well," he stated, his Somali accent apparent.

"I haven't slept so well in a while," Rosie admitted. "What are you doing?"

"Planning."

"For what?" she asked.

"I shouldn't keep this a secret for you. Essentially, my goal is to take over Gotham and take it from the Joker."

"I wouldn't play his games," Rosie warned him. She knew just how dangerous the Joker was and didn't want her brother to go up against someone so insanely dangerous.

"Why not? It's been entertaining so far."

"Could you tell me what's going on?" Rosie asked.

"Well," Khaalid began, "there's really not much to say. And yes, I did kill his henchmen who tried to get into the botanical gardens. And no, you aren't expected to kill anyone. That's my job because I've been doing it since I've been a pirate."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Aren't you afraid it's going to scare me off?" Rosie stepped back. Khaalid turned so that his green eyes locked with hers and she couldn't look away. The teenaged boy grinned and stepped towards her and stroked her brown hair. Rosie wasn't sure why she wasn't appalled that he killed some of his henchmen. She should have been, but she didn't feel anything towards them. So what? They were dead and probably murdered people themselves. What was the difference?

"Because I know you aren't afraid of me."

"How do you know that?"

"You've never been afraid of me. I protected you when nobody was there to protect us. That trust you had when we were in Woodrue's lab never faded and it still doesn't go away even if you know that I'm a murderer." Rosie wondered how Khaalid could be so right about her when she wasn't even sure about herself. "No human sheds a tear when another living thing is killed unless it means something to them. Humans don't even cry every time a person dies, only if they know them. They only cry if it's their pet's death. So, in reality, murder doesn't upset a lot of people, just about a dozen or so, if that." Here Khaalid was justifying what he did as a pirate and currently in Gotham and Rosie didn't even flinch. "You hungry?"

Rosie just shrugged.

"Eat something," Khaalid rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a plant quickly presenting her with a tomato.

"Just a tomato?" Rosie cocked an eyebrow. "You have a fork and knife?"

"Why would you need one? Just bite into it," Khaalid explained as he picked up his own tomato and did just that, demonstrating it and not even caring that some of the juice leaked onto his chin.

"It's a little messy."

"Either eat it or don't," Khaalid shrugged. "I don't have any forks or plates or anything. You're going to have to deal with it." Roselyn sighed and just took a bite of the tomato. The juice leaked down from her mouth and she felt a little bit barbaric doing this. However, it somehow felt more free to eat this way because she didn't have to worry about not doing something the human way. Khaalid didn't laugh at her and he didn't point out and say it was wrong to eat a tomato this way. She had to admit, getting rid of the social norms she tried so hard to perfect would be difficult. But she had to remember she wasn't entirely human and there weren't really any social norms defined for her. It was nice to think this way because it felt as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders and her chest didn't feel so compressed because she didn't need to worry about fitting in.

"This is…weird," she couldn't help herself saying.

"You'll get used to it," Khaalid shrugged. "What I find strange is how you came to me and left the invalid you defended."

"She's not an invalid," Roselyn said quickly. "I don't like when you say that. I left her because I was ruining her life."

"I highly doubt its life means anything, really."

"Why do you talk about her like that? Barbara took me in when nobody else would. Do you have any idea how many orphanages and foster homes I was in? Well, I don't even know, but it was a lot. Barbara gave me stability and a place to call home and she took really good care of me. Don't you insult her," Rosie defended. "It's my fault that I'm here. I was…I was losing my mind, literally. I was doing stupid things and I don't know why, but…" she trailed, unable to explain further. The more she thought about it, the more jumbled her thoughts got and she wanted to have a clear head. She'd have to get rid of all that residual fog first.

"If it bothers you so much, I won't bring it up because I care about you. But if you think that I'm going to change my views on people, it's not going to happen."

"Understood," Rosie said.

"Now," Khaalid smiled. "Maybe you can show me a thing or two about your plant abilities?" Rosie beamed and nodded, ready to show her brother her skills and teach him. After all, she was going to help him take over Gotham.

Meanwhile, Barbara rushed to Arkham Asylum to talk to Poison Ivy and tell her the bad news. She needed advice more than ever because her father wasn't being much help. Despite saying that he didn't believe Roselyn would be the next big villain in Gotham, he claimed he continued to predict this and didn't know what to do other than basically hunt her down and bring her in. It was obvious Rosie lost her mind and Barbara was terrified, not for Gotham, but for Rosie's well-being. The picture Rosie posted of herself on social media was very concerning and Barbara didn't know what she could have done to prevent Rosie from leaving.

The tracking chip in Rosie's phone had been destroyed and Barbara hadn't been quick enough to escape her plant prison in order to check it. Even though she tried to pinpoint its last location, she could not. Actually, when she took a closer look, it seemed as if the tracking chip had been jammed somehow. She wondered if Roselyn was capable of jamming the technology and this was confirmed when Barbara found a random plant vine sticking out of a console. How did she not notice this?

When she told Ivy that Rosie ran away, she was surprised that Ivy was able to keep herself together. She gripped the sides of the chair tightly at first. The redheaded beauty put her hands in her lap and looked Barbara in the eyes. The selfie Rosie posted along with the comment was printed out and placed on the table in front of Ivy who looked at the picture in horror just moments ago. "You have to find her."

"I have a search team," Barbara said. "My father is also on the case."

"You and I both know a search team and daddy dearest isn't going to bring her in," Ivy rolled her emerald eyes. "If my daughter really is crazy and she has those plant abilities, she will do things she'll end up regretting when she gets better."

"That's why every second counts."

"Then why aren't you searching for her?" Ivy asked her seriously. "I would, but that would break my good behavior and when you get my baby back, I need to be there for her and not locked in solitary."

"How would I search for her? Look at me," Barbara gestured to herself, indicating to the fact that her legs were useless.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Ivy snapped. She then leaned forward slowly. "We both know I don't expect you to go into the woods. However, you are more than capable of finding her, aren't you?" Barbara wasn't sure what she meant when she said this, but she decided not to think too much of it. Ivy leaned back in her chair.

"I already got calls from child services," Barbara revealed. "I might have to go to court. They're serious this time."

"You have to win," Ivy said quickly. "You can't let them take her away."

"I promise to do my best," Barbara said. "They can't take her right away, at least I think. But let's not think worst case scenario. It may not even have to go to court if I prove that I'm good enough to care for Rosie. I don't even know if they have a case or if it's just because of who Rosie is, so the judge will probably throw the case away. I just thought you should know what's going on right now."

"Why did Roselyn have to do this?" Ivy asked rhetorically. She leaned her head on her hands so that her fingers were buried in her red locks. Barbara wheeled herself over to the other side of the table and put a hand on Ivy's back.

"We'll get through this just like everything else. We'll get Rosie back home and eventually everything will go back to normal."

"Check any location where there is a lot of plant life. Try Robinson Park," Ivy murmured.

"I had investigators go there this morning. They're going around Gotham wherever there's an abundance of plant life," Barbara said. She had to admit, it was strange to know Batman was out there in full costume during the day. However, it was one of those days where the sky was gray with clouds so it wasn't like he was in complete broad daylight. She did have a search team as well which arrived to each location after Batman scoped out the place. He did mention that someone was living in Robinson Park recently, but not anymore.

"My life has never been easy," Pam sighed, finally sitting up. Barbara ignored the unshed tears in the older woman's eyes because Ivy wouldn't want her to acknowledge them.

"Pam, did you honestly think your life would be easier with a kid?" Barbara queried and she smiled when Ivy let out a small laugh. "She's a teenager and her goal in life is to annoy us profusely and bend the rules a little. It's just another obstacle. We've got this because we're both geniuses."

"That's right," Pamela genuinely smiled. "We'll get her back."


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take that long to find Roselyn. It hadn't even been twenty four hours when it was discovered she must be staying in the botanical gardens. Nobody could even penetrate the area because the vines were so thick and lashed out at someone who decided to be brave and try to saw their way in. The public was terrified when Rosie's brother, Khaalid, made his debut and had terrified the officers with his plant abilities as well as his threats to slit an officer's throat when he got ahold of him. That had ended the pursuit quickly and the teen was brought back into the thick, dense, forest-like botanical gardens. Getting in just wasn't going to be possible.

Rosie made the news and although there hadn't been any sightings of her in weeks, the newspapers and television news were absolutely loving the story and it seemed as if the news was a broken record lately. Everyone was obsessed with finding Roselyn herself and spotting her. The picture Rosie posted of herself online was everywhere and, needless to say, many people found her exotic and incredibly attractive, yet they knew she was now dangerous. It was as if the people of Gotham truly wanted Roselyn to be molded into this.

No child deserved to feel so worthless that she felt this was her only escape. Although Barbara wasn't making any comments to the press, Harley knew Rosie was probably being bullied to the point where she felt she had no other choice than to run away and be with her brother. She probably thought he was the only person who could ever understand where she was coming from. Khaalid probably offered Rosie that sort of protection from the world that she craved. Harley understood where Rosie was coming from. After all, little Harleen had been bullied, too. Harley found other escapes within her gymnastics, closed herself off and was obsessed with studying and receiving that perfect score on her tests. When the Joker became her patient, the Clown Prince of Crime was the first person to ever give her some kind of attention and she began to crave that attention, becoming addicted to him and following him around as he committed crime after crime and she even participated in it.

Harley was afraid Rosie was going down the same path she did. She hoped Khaalid would never harm the girl, but who knew what he was capable of considering he killed before? The news was currently covering another story about how he murdered another police officer who tried to be brave and face him. Obviously, it didn't work. Harley briefly wondered why Batman hadn't been successful yet.

Her thoughts turned to Ivy who was taking this better than Harley expected. Although she was staring at the selfie that had gone viral around Gotham, Ivy had a look of determination in her eyes. She didn't want Rosie to be the next Poison Ivy like the news kept stating. "Why haven't they caught her yet?" Ivy murmured. "It shouldn't be that hard to bring in a teenager."

"It's the people who want her…" Harley couldn't bring herself to say the word dead. She hated that there had been so many disgusting threats towards the minor. Rosie's social media was blown up with death threats because people wanted the next future eco-terrorist dead before she became one. The thing was, if these people really knew Rosie, they'd know she'd never become one even if she went down the villainess route. Roselyn wasn't an activist like Ivy. In fact, Roselyn had never been active with conservation efforts. Did she think it was important? Probably. However, Rosie wasn't one to go protesting and murder people for chopping down a tree.

"It's just not fair," Pam said and put down the newspaper that contained the viral selfie. "Don't these people get that they made her this way? Humans are cruel. She never even did anything, Harl. She's not a bad kid."

"She's a great kid, Red. I hate it that people were this mean to her. It's not right."

"You don't know how tempted I am to go out and get her," Ivy admitted.

"You can't," Harley said quickly. "If ya do, then there goes all your good behavior and you'll never get outta here."

"Will I ever get out?" Ivy wondered.

"Pro'lly," Harley shrugged. "I've gotten out before."

"Even after everything I've done…"

"Aw, Red, don't worry so much. I betcha B-man's on the case and he's gonna get her and everything'll be okay again," Harley said as she flung herself across Ivy's lap. The blonde turned so that she was on her back and looking up at her girlfriend. "Rosie's gonna need you once she breaks down and you've gotta be available and not being hunted down by the Bat or down in solitary where she won't find ya."

Suddenly, across the television screen, the words _Breaking News_ were flashing. Harley reached over and turned up the volume. A picture of the botanical gardens was present. A mob of people were apparently burning it and it lit up the night sky. Harley snuggled close to Ivy so that Pam knew Harley was close and there with her. She didn't want Ivy to feel like se was alone as she watched the plants burn and the vines whipping around. The fire department was desperately trying to put out the fire, but the news castor mentioned that this was a gasoline fire mixed with other very flammable chemicals because the mob of people wanted it to burn. "Burn her! Burn her!" the mob chanted in glee and Harley couldn't help but cry even though she told herself she needed to be strong for Pamela. Harley turned so that she was watching the TV, the fire burning and she wasn't even really paying attention anymore as to what was being said.

Harley glared at the television, tears in her eyes. She wanted all of those people dead. She wanted them to burn and die a slow, painful death. If Harley wasn't trying to reform and be there for Pam, she would have broken out of Arkham that very second and destroy those people on live television. Maybe she should just do it anyway. Screw the possibilities of freedom one day! Nobody was doing anything down there to stop it! It was disgusting and she was about to sit up and declare that she was going down there until she heard a gunshot. And then two, three, four, and people in the mob were falling down dead.

A gang of people with recognizable clown masks were gunning down the mob, causing complete chaos. Harley then chose to sit up and put her arm around Ivy as they watched the gory scene before them. Apparently, nobody over at the news station decided to shut off their cameras.

Harley knew those were the Joker's goons. Although she was over him (she swore she was, really), she smiled broadly at the thought of him offing people who caused the chemical fire. But then she frowned, remembering that Rosie was in that ball of fire being burned alive. She felt Ivy shaking in her arms and Harley full on hugged her tightly. "My baby," Ivy uttered. "My baby," she repeated.

"I've got you, Red," Harley assured her.

"She never got to live her life," Ivy said before she openly sobbed in the rec room and this was something she'd never be caught doing even if it was just Harley in the room with her. Harley had seen Poison Ivy cry before, but not to this extent. Harley would have tried to be positive about it, but there was no way anybody could survive that fire. Nobody was immune to burning. "I never got to hold her one last time and tell her how much I love her. She died without knowing that or having any kind of comfort, Harley."

"She knows you love her," Harley said, unable to use past tense when referring to the girl that changed Ivy's life for the better. "She knows it," she whispered.

"My baby's dead."

"We don't know that for sure yet," Harley forced herself to say even though she had this ball of emotion in her throat that made it difficult to speak. "And Joker's guys are out there killin' those bullies," Harley pointed out.

"Why does Joker even give a shit?" Ivy asked cynically.

"Because for some reason he's got a soft spot for Rosie. He thinks she's a good joke and he doesn't let a good joke end."

"So what? I should be happy he sees her as the world's biggest joke?" Ivy hissed. "Harley, Rosie's dead. My daughter probably just burned alive! My baby," Ivy began to weep. "My baby."

"Hello my fellow Gothamites!" Joker said, his face taking up the entire screen on the TV. "I know what we have seen tonight is rather horrific. Some of you watching at home thought burning a teenaged girl alive was a fantastic idea!" he exclaimed. "And generally, I think it would have been a great joke to see so many of you trying to partake in my kind of comedy. However," Joker took a step back from the camera to show he was in the news station. Harley couldn't keep her eyes away from the TV, almost transfixed. She wasn't admiring him, but she was interested in what he had to say about this mess. Harley could barely see through her tears and it was difficult to focus when Pamela was still shaking. "This isn't my kind of comedy," he said darkly. "Burning my little niece, Daffodil, was huge mistake," he frowned. "Which is why I am having my men massacre all of those people down over at the botanical gardens.

"Furthermore, if you were involved in any way and you're sitting at home, I am going to take the liberty and give you a fantastically spectacular hilarious death! Now, I won't spoil that surprise for you," he grinned. "And what if I told you that this mob also burned an innocent boy alive. There was a fun boy over here that I was playing a great game with and you all had to ruin it! You all ruined a punchline!" Joker said as he stamped his foot. He threw something heavy off screen and Harley flinched when she heard a window break. "Enjoy the show!" Joker said right before the footage switched back to what was once the botanical gardens.

"Please stay with me. Don't go back to him," Ivy said and clung to Harley. The younger woman's heart broke when she heard this because Ivy still thought Harley was going to go crawling back to the Joker. But Harley was over him and even when she felt any kind of attraction to him, it was becoming easier every day not to think about him. "I can't lose you, too."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Red," Harley said and kissed her forehead. This action required her to kneel on the couch and when she did, she noticed the room was empty and that Dr. Leland was the only other person in the room besides them. Harley hadn't even noticed that the doctor cleared the room earlier. She nodded her head, giving Dr. Leland a silent thank you and the doctor nodded back. She was going to wait for a while to bring them back to their cells. Odds were, Harley was going to be a permanent resident in Ivy's because of the fact that Ivy most likely just lost her daughter.

The TV continued to flicker and the fire was still going strong when Harley turned herself around but didn't dare to let go of her girlfriend. "I love you, Red," Harley whispered and didn't expect an answer. Ivy was at the point of crying when one would begin to hyperventilate.

It just wasn't fair! Why did Pamela have to have such a difficult life? Couldn't one thing just go her way? Why did her daughter have to die? Roselyn was such a sweet girl and nobody could see that. Apparently, the fact that she was half human and half plant was too much for people to handle and they'd just automatically hate her. Despite her years studying psychology and psychiatry, Harley would never understand how people could unite and display so much hate for somebody who was different. Rosie made Pam change for the better. Couldn't they celebrate that instead? It served them right to be killed on the spot and massacred. They deserved this treatment after the way they treated poor little Rosie.

"Pamela," Dr. Leland finally spoke up. "I am so sorry."

"She's gone," Harley spoke up in a whisper.

"I know," Joan Leland swallowed. "Barbara called."

"Let me talk to her," Ivy pleaded because it was way after hours. Dr. Leland walked around to the couch and handed Ivy her personal cell phone with the contact selected for her to call. Ivy touched call and Barbara picked up after the first ring. Harley could hear it despite the phone not being pressed against her own ear. Dr. Leland had turned the TV off so she could hear clearly.

"I'm so so sorry," Barbara cried.

"Don't be," Ivy finally said after a long silence. "It's not your fault she's…"

"Let's not think the worst," Barbara managed to calm herself just a little bit so she wasn't borderline hysterical. "We don't know for sure that she was there."

"I lost two tonight," Ivy murmured, referring to Rosie's brother, Khaalid. Although Harley never met him, Ivy told her about him and the blonde wasn't really a huge fan of him. But did she want Ivy's son dead? Obviously not! She hadn't even thought of the boy, but Joker did mention that there was a boy in the botanical gardens as well. Harley shivered.

"We don't know for sure if they were in that fire," Barbara persisted.

"How could they not be? We knew they were staying there," Ivy reminded her.

"Yes," Barbara replied calmly. "But did you see any of the plants moving or attacking?" Barbara asked her. Harley's eyes went wide and she smiled when she realized the plants weren't moving at all! She looked at Dr. Leland and gave her a hopeful look.

"Now that I think about it…no," Ivy realized.

"Which means she probably wasn't even in the area."

"Which means Roselyn's alive and so is Khaalid," Ivy concluded.

"Exactly." Harley could picture the young woman grinning. "So there's a lot of hope."

"But all of that hatred," Ivy pointed out at the fact that people actually wanted the poor girl to burn to death.

"I know," Barbara murmured. "That's what got me so upset. I just wanted to call and let you know, though, about my observations so you could sleep a little bit better tonight. I'll have more information in the morning from the search team."

"I doubt I'll sleep well, but I'll sleep."

"Same," Barbara said. "And listen, even if it _did_ happen tonight, I just wanted you to know that we're still a family."

"Us…a family?" Ivy was confused.

"Yes," Barbara confirmed. "Which means you're stuck with me for life."

Despite herself, Harley smiled when she heard that and gave Ivy a squeeze. The commissioner's daughter was a great girl, Harley thought, and she couldn't be happier for Pam because if anything, Pamela Isley needed a family.

* * *

My attempt at writing an emotional chapter. Thoughts?

Also, thanks to the person who reviewed last chapter. Hopefully I hear from more of you!


	15. Chapter 15

Roselyn sat in an abandoned house she had been moved to before the fire to the botanical gardens started. She was wrapped up in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate next to the fire place. Although the house looked abandoned from the outside, it really wasn't on the inside. The outside made it look hazardous and people tended to keep away from it, especially since it was out of the way and deep in the woods of an actual abandoned trail from the early eighteen hundreds. She was sitting on the floor on a carpet, which needed a vacuum, but at the moment, cleanliness didn't really mean anything to her. She was just glad she was safe. Rosie had been given a radio to listen in on to the news cast about the fire and people chanted "burn her" over and over again. She shut the radio off right away, unable to hear the voices of people who absolutely loathed her and wanted her dead.

Khaalid was brought to the house with her, but he recently left to go buy some essentials with the money he was given so he didn't need to draw attention to himself by stealing. He also wore pants, a shirt, shoes, and a jacket so he'd blend in. Rosie was told to stay put because if anyone found her alive, well, she had a feeling people wouldn't be so happy.

Rosie was unsuccessful when it came to stopping her tears from producing and falling down her cheeks. It would have been smart for her to turn around when she heard the door open, but she suddenly didn't care. She thought she should have burned in the fire and then maybe everything would be okay. Well, she'd be dead, but at least she wouldn't have to witness the hatred humans had for her anymore. "Hey, kid," the voice murmured. The blanket was gently put back on her shoulders. Rosie didn't notice when it fell off. "Hangin' in there? Aww, don't cry little Daffi."

Joker's finger went just underneath her eyes and his gloves absorbed her tears. "I should have burned in that fire," Rosie admitted aloud.

"Don't say that, Daffodil," Joker said sternly. "Don't even think it." She looked over at him and his facial expression was dangerous, as if her admittance to how she felt deserved death itself, but instead of burning, Joker would probably chop her up to bits and prolong it so that she was alive for as long as possible.

"Why do you even care?" Rosie let out a laugh and contradicted the fact that she was crying. "You aren't capable of caring about anyone!" Plants were still wrapped around her and her eyes glowed briefly to slap his finger away from continuing to collect her tears.

"Is that the thanks I get for pulling a Batsy?" Joker growled. "I didn't _have_ to save you."

"Then why did you?" Rosie asked, unafraid. Joker burst out laughing at her reaction.

"You really are the weed's daughter!" he chuckled. "Man, she's going to cause quite a riot when she thinks you're dead."

"She won't," Rosie said. She put the empty mug of hot chocolate down on the floor beside her. She held up her hand and allowed a tiny tendril of a plant to loop around her finger and she watched it move gracefully as it accepted her. Rosie let herself smile at the delicate beauty. "Pammie's come a long way."

"You're the only thing keeping her in Arkham," Joker reminded her. "When she finds out you're dead, she's going to go insane, break out, and cause chaos, and then I'll show her that you are still alive and, oh, it'll be hilarious!" Joker burst out laughing.

"What if I told you that you're wrong and that saving me isn't going to show Gotham a punchline?" Rosie asked him. "I can communicate through plants and have them pass on the message that I'm alive before anything like that happens if I wanted to."

"You're still a great joke," Joker shrugged. "That's why I saved you."

"Is that your version of saying you really care about me?" Roselyn smirked. "And you care about my brother, too."

"I don't care, kid," Joker frowned. "The only thing I do care about are my jokes. I got to cause so much chaos tonight," he pointed out.

"You could have done that while Khaalid and I burnt to death."

"Nope," Joker shook his head. "You're missing the point in that joke. I'll let it slide because you're just a kid and you don't know any better."

"It's funny to him that everyone who survived tonight thought they were successful in killing you, but they really weren't. So, when Gotham finds out that you're alive, it'll be a huge shock and their efforts and lives were wasted," Khaalid explained as he walked into the room with some supplies. He must have already put the food away since he didn't bring any into the room with him. "Which, I admit, is pretty clever. Can you imagine what those humans will do when you're revealed?"

"I feel like you're in on this," Rosie looked at her brother as he came around to sit on her other side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, stretching his legs out in front of him as he kicked off his boots.

"I was out while you were sleeping. Honestly, if Joker didn't warn me about what was going to happen, I would have lost you," Khaalid explained. "I thought his joke was pretty good, too. It's what those assholes deserve for wanting someone dead for the wrong reasons."

"Weren't you just telling me that you were trying to take Gotham from Joker?" Rosie asked, eyebrow arched.

"We called a truce," Joker said. "He came to his senses and realized he'd never win, anyway."

"I never said that!" Khaalid said. "But you're more established here than I thought so winning would have taken longer than I intended and I'm not dedicated enough," the teen shrugged.

"So you're working together now?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah," Khaalid said as if teaming up with the Joker wasn't a big deal. "Besides, he saved you, Rosie. Isn't that a good enough reason to help him out with his joke?"

"Don't forget, Daffi," Joker grinned. "I'm not against you. Not like all of _them_. Don't you want to get back at them? I'm not asking you to kill them- that's not Daffi's job. Daffi's job is to surprise them and scare them. My job is to have a little fun and maybe stab a few people here and there, maim them for laughs. Khaalid here likes to slit throats, don't you, my boy?"

The redheaded boy couldn't help but let a small grin play on his lips. "But I don't want anyone to die," Rosie bit her lower lip.

"Why not? They were willing to burn you to death," Khaalid pointed out.

"As long as nobody hurts Barbara or anyone who means something to me," Rosie finally agreed. After all, her brother did have a point. The city of Gotham wanted her dead and were probably celebrating her death despite the bloodshed Joker caused. The people who died were most likely being celebrated as martyrs. Anger was surfacing and she grimaced at the thought of those humans feeling as if her death was the best thing to happen to Gotham. What had she ever done to them? She never even broke a law before and always obeyed the rules. She was a good girl. People hated her simply because of her genetics, something that was completely out of her control. "When do we let them know I'm alive?" Rosie asked.

"We're going to wait for the opportunity and then we act," Khaalid smiled. "After we make your big reveal, I'll bring back the life that was once in the botanical gardens. The roots down in the soil are deep and I can grow them back pretty easily."

"Ah, the opportunity is there! There's a masquerade ball over at Bruce Wayne's," Joker pointed out. "We can teach them a lesson there."

"But that's my family!" Rosie said. "We can't do something where my family will be. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Only those who wanted to hurt you will get hurt, my little Daffodil," Joker promised. "And feel free to hurt the people who really hurt you," he smirked. Rosie wasn't sure why he was smiling so broadly at her in such a way that made her want to back away from him. She didn't, though, because showing her fear would just confirm what he already knew. She wanted to pretend she at least had some kind of control over her emotions since she hadn't really had any for a while. That time she had those breakdowns were scary because sometimes she didn't remember them fully and that feeling of terror when she woke up from some of them wasn't something she liked to experience. Breathe in, breathe out. Rosie was in control.

 _I want Pammie_ , she thought, _I need my mommy._

Pammie probably thought she was dead. She thought she lost her daughter. Rosie couldn't even imagine the pain she felt because Rosie never lost anyone before. Well, she had lost Khaalid once but that was before she learned how to feel a multitude of emotions. Poor Pammie. Roselyn started to cry.

"Daffi, get it together!" Joker barked.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that or I'll shove this vine down your throat so far it'll come right out of your ass," Khaalid threatened as a vine slithered along the floor and stood up tall, towering over Joker.

"Someone's a little overprotective," Joker laughed.

"Look, we both agree Gotham's a joke, but when it comes to my sister, she is no joke."

"Oh, please," Joker rolled his eyes. "She's the greatest joke of them all! Actually, Kal, the two of you are a unique gag duo. Think about it- you were created, split apart, Poison Oaky's your mother, you're a killer, and little Rosie's the perfect kid. And yet, Gotham hates her!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Roselyn. "Not only that, they hate her enough to want to burn her alive even though she's done nothing. This joke's a riot!"

No, no, no, no, no. Rosie shook her head back and forth with her hands covering her ears to block out the conversation. Where was Barbara? Rosie _needed_ Barbara. She shouldn't have left. She should have stayed and ignored the people of Gotham. But that would be hard, impossible. At least with her brother there weren't any more letters and he was just like her being half human and half plant and all. It made her feel less alone. And oh God, Barbara thought she was dead. Rosie absentmindedly reached into her backpack and pulled Harley's old teddy bear and hugged it tightly. She rocked back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. "I'm sorry," she muttered into the bear and repeated herself. She hugged it tighter.

 _Where was Barbara?_

"Barbara, I'm sorry."

"What is she doing?" Khaalid asked, concerned. To Rosie, his voice sounded as if she was in her own little bubble and she didn't mind that because she didn't want to be out in the open.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary for a crazy," Joker laughed.

"Crazy?"

"Very much so," Joker nodded.

 _Barbara, please, I need you._

"But why?"

"People made her that way," Joker said.

"They really hurt her," Khaalid shook his head. "They have to pay."

"And they shall, Kal," Joker giggled.

 _I'm sorry._

"She'll be all right," Khaalid assured himself.

"She will get her revenge," Joker promised.

 _Barbara, I didn't mean to leave you._

"But you said she's not killing. How is she supposed to get revenge if she won't kill?"

"I say things I want her to hear, sport. Of course she'll kill," Joker said and clapped him on the back just like a father would a son. "She'll never kill anyone if we ask her to. Even if I threatened to kill her, she wouldn't do it. She needs to be influenced, Kal. Influenced, but let her think it's her own decision." Joker's words didn't make sense to Rosie at this point. She was trapped in her own mind, eyes shut tightly. She saw Barbara.

 _I just want you to be happy._

 _You'll be happy without me._

 _But I need you._

 _Barbara, where are you?_

 _I can't do this._

 _Everyone hates me._

 _Why don't you hate me?_

 _Help me._

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or continues to read this story despite its sporadic updates!

What are your thoughts so far?


	16. Chapter 16

Roselyn didn't know why she agreed to dress up and go to Bruce Wayne's Christmas masquerade ball. She knew he would know it was her the moment she walked in the door regardless of her disguise. She wore a long yellow gown with a sheer white layer over the yellow. There were vine-like designs going up her dress in the white layer of the gown. She wore a yellow, green, and white masquerade mask which covered her from the nose up. Her green eyes were obvious, but a lot of people had green eyes and she wasn't really concerned about that. Bruce would just take one look at her and know it was her. All he had to do was look at her white gloved hand and he'd just know. She couldn't explain how he was such a good detective, but he was and she couldn't even tell anyone about it since she couldn't just say hey, Bruce is Batman so he's going to see right through this disguise.

Rosie looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit, she had a pretty good body. She was the daughter of Pamela Isley after all even though this wasn't confirmed genetically due to both of them having twisted genetics that people were unable to decipher clearly. Rosie's lips were painted pink with a lip stain and her eye makeup was done to perfection. The underground makeup artist had done wonders with her eyeshadow which consisted of yellow, green, and white- just like her mask. She wore two inch heels, white, and her jewelry consisted of diamonds- diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelets with flecks of yellow sapphires in them. She truly was beautiful and she didn't doubt her looks for a moment.

Joker appeared in the mirror. He stood behind her and placed a fresh yellow daffodil in her hair. "You know," Joker murmured, "Daffodils represent renewal and vitality."

"I didn't know that," Rosie responded quietly.

"There's a reason why I call you Daffodil, Daffi. You're a strong kid, putting up with all this crap Gotham has thrown at you. But you're a force to be reckoned with," Joker said and pressed his hands against her hips harder. "The yellow underneath your dress represents your youth. The green, nature because, well, you're a mini weed and I had to have them add the green to your mask. White represents virginity and purity, which I know you are, Daffi. The pink on your lips…I couldn't do red because that's too seductive and grown up for my little Daffi and Uncle J doesn't want his little kiddie to grow up yet. The pink is a mix of red, seduction, and white, purity."

"You put a lot of thought into this," Rosie smirked despite the fact that he was squeezing her hips enough for her to bruise. At least she healed a little bit faster than normal humans.

"Thank your brother," Joker chuckled. "He was the one who came up with all of this. I just provided the people to make this happen."

"Well, you both did a great job," Rosie admitted. "This is the best dress I've ever seen."

"Anything for Uncle J's favorite weed," Joker took his hands off of her and pat her on the back a little more roughly than Rosie would have liked. It didn't matter, though, because she was lucky enough that he saw her as this great big joke and saved her life since he was the one who warned Khaalid about the burning of the botanical gardens plans.

"Are you ready?" Khaalid stepped into the room she used. Joker stepped aside and Khaalid gently put his hands around her waist. Unlike Joker, the way he put his hands around her was borderline too friendly for a brother. Roselyn ignored it and told herself social norms of humans didn't apply to her. Besides, her brother was the only male on the planet like her. They were created to eventually procreate, she knew, so perhaps genetically they were more compatible. She shook the taboo thoughts from her head. That was disgusting and she was disgusted with herself for considering this momentarily. Khaalid wore a mask as well, his was green and black and not nearly as flashy as hers. He wore a simple black and white suit with a dark red tie.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Remember, kids! Have some fun, but when I start the fun stuff, it's all work and fun from there!" Joker laughed.

"Of course," Khaalid nodded.

"Here are your invitations," Joker said. Khaalid and Rosie spun around to face him. Khaalid wasn't touching her anymore and she was somewhat thankful for it and perhaps a little disappointed by it.

"Where's yours?" Rosie asked Joker as she accepted them.

"Oh, me?" he grinned. "I don't need one."

"I don't need one, either," Khaalid said.

"Now Kal," Joker said and put an arm around his neck. "I know you don't need it because you're a skilled guy. But you gotta play a part tonight."

"True," he shrugged.

"Now, let's get going," Joker beamed. "Got a limo for you two so you look real official."

Rosie was escorted into the Wayne mansion by her brother. Khaalid held her arm loosely and presented the invitations to the person collecting them at the front door. The two men greeted each other and Rosie wondered if her brother had done this before. Rosie just smiled without showing her teeth and nodded at the man. She had been to Bruce Wayne's Christmas parties before and she knew exactly how the rich elite behaved. She stayed close to her brother as he spoke in a perfect British accent when he conversed with people. Rosie was able to do a British accent, but hers wasn't nearly as good as the pirate's. Yup, she thought, this definitely wasn't the first time he made his way into any of these parties.

Rosie, being the perfect little piece of arm candy, didn't really pay attention to the conversation her brother was having with a couple of the rich men. They complimented her, and she jumped, as they admired her beauty. Roselyn simply smiled and wondered if these men wanted Rosie dead. It was funny how nice people were when they were unaware they were speaking to Poison Ivy's daughter. "Thank you," Khaalid laughed. "But she is only my sister." If Rosie wasn't playing a part, she would have rolled her eyes. And considering Bruce Wayne came to greet the small group they formed, Rosie really had to keep her guard up.

"I don't seem to remember inviting you," Bruce said with a smile. He took the last sip of his champagne and placed it on a tray a waiter was carrying around.

"I am Jason Banks and my sister, Lily. I inherited my father's business and own one of the largest banks in Europe, hence the name," Khaalid joked. "I doubt you would have invited us yourself, Mr. Wayne. I believe our invitation came directly from Wayne Enterprises," he explained.

"Ah, that must be it," Bruce chortled. "Welcome to my home. And I must say, Miss Banks, you look quite beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she smiled, but her smile wavered when she saw a look in his eye nobody else probably noticed. He knew who she was.

"Funny," a man said who stood next to Bruce who finally spoke up. "My name is also Jason."

"My son," Bruce introduced.

"By adoption," Jason pointed out. Roselyn only met Jason a total of two times for less than ten minutes each. He rarely came home for the holidays and she had never seen him at Bruce's Christmas party before.

"Nothing wrong with being adopted," Rosie said a little bit defensively. It wasn't like it mattered because Bruce already saw right through her disguise.

"My sister and I were adopted," Khaalid said smoothly.

"I guess the three of us got lucky to be adopted into well off families," Jason said.

"I agree," Khaalid nodded. The band was playing and a waltz started.

"Dance with me?" Jason asked. Rosie looked at Khaalid for direction. His fire red hair contrasted with his mask and Rosie almost wanted to laugh at it, but she didn't and he nodded, indicating that it was okay. He told her to have fun and Rosie went with Jason. She felt better now that she wasn't with Bruce. Jason began to dance with her and Rosie followed his lead. She was thankful for those dance lessons Selina had personally given her. That woman was the definition of elegance. Rosie had seen a few glimpses of her and she was just in awe, as per usual, by everything about her. "So, I don't believe that you're some rich aristocrat from England."

"No?" Rosie tilted her head to fake confusion.

"Not at all," Jason replied, his black and white mask more appropriate for Halloween than Christmas.

"And why not?" she asked and pressed her body closer to him and his hand, which rested on the small of her back, increased in pressure.

"Because your accent is fake," he said and then dipped her. Rosie gasped and couldn't breathe for a moment when he held her there, bent over.

"Says who?" Rosie's green eyes were wide.

"Anyone with a hint of intelligence," he whispered. He pulled her back up and they were closer, Rosie's stomach pressing into his abdomen.

"You got me," she said, dropping the accent.

"Who are you really?" Jason asked. "Who is your brother?"

"My name is Lily and his is Jason, but it doesn't matter what we do. What are you, a detective?" Yeah, he pretty much was, but she was just pretending. He gave her a look. "We were adopted. Our father abused us."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your mother?"

"He abused her, too."

"What happened to her?" Jason asked.

"Well," Rosie said and was dipped again. He bent over her and she slightly bit on her lower lip. "He made her crazy and they locked her up." And then he kissed her hard and she kissed him back just as fiercely. He gazed into her eyes and she looked into his brown ones. She giggled when he pulled her back up. Khaalid smirked, gave her a wink, and turned back around to continue his conversation with Bruce. Rosie knew that was dangerous. But she had to turn back around quickly when she locked eyes with Damian and he gave her a knowing look, but one of confusion. He probably believed she was dead. And then Jason introduced her to so many people and she laughed with them and conversed and they absolutely adored her! Rosie genuinely smiled and it was all she ever wanted. Behind this mask and fake identity, people liked her right away.

Suddenly, the lights went dim and circus music began to play loudly. The only people in the room who weren't taken off guard by it were Rosie and Khaalid. The Joker's laugh resonated throughout the mansion. People gasped and screamed as he entered the ballroom with a microphone. "Come one, come all, to the circus!" he exclaimed. The music continued to play and Rosie grinned when he made eye contact with her and gave her a wink. "Before our spectacular show, I have some footage to show you that truly brings out the holiday spirit." One of the Joker's henchmen pressed play on the projector and played the news footage of the botanical gardens burning to the ground with the people chanting, "Burn her! Burn her!"

"I must say, Gotham, your boundless energy to burn a child is quite…invigorating. Gotta love the spirit!" Joker chuckled as the footage zoomed in on some of the elites who were present during the burning. "Just look how many of you rich folk were there to support the cause! And just look at the list of names to fund this blazing glory," Joker pointed out when, on the screen, a list of people showed up and pointed out how they contributed their hate towards Rosie. The girl teared up when she saw this because she had talked to so many of these people tonight and they all genuinely liked her when they didn't know who she was. All they had to go on was her personality which, apparently, was pretty good based on the evidence from the night.

"Look at all of you- you wanted her dead!" Joker's laughter echoed and kind of fit well with the eerie circus music. "Now, I promised you a show. All I got for you is a freak show, so sorry about that. Still working on making the best circus for all of you! This is a sneak peek I guess you'd say. But I think you'll like the special guest here amongst you tonight. Now, many of you talked to this girl tonight and absolutely adored her," Joker said and produced security footage from the night, focusing on people conversing with Rosie. "Just look how you talk to this girl! She's such a doll, ain't she?" A spotlight was put on Roselyn and people were so confused. "Come here, kid," Joker said. Roselyn did as she was told and looked sadly at the people who wanted her dead.

"Don't," Jason murmured. Rosie ripped her arm from his grasp. He wasn't one of the people who wanted her dead, she knew, but just about everyone else in the room sure did and the footage showed this. Rosie began to walk down the path the Joker's men created for her.

"Take off that mask of yours and show everyone your pretty face," Joker grinned. Roselyn reached up and took off her mask, dropping it to the floor. Joker had her projected up on a large screen so everyone in the room could see her and they all gasped. She continued her slow walk down the path. "You all loved her tonight like I knew you would!" Joker broke out in laughter. "When you just tried to kill her! What a riot!"

"Rose!" Rosie turned towards her left and saw Tim, who had once been her best friend, was trying to push past Joker's men. She turned away from him. He had abandoned her. He went to Jump City and joined the Titans. As those years went by, he pretty much stopped texting her and she rarely heard from him. "Rose, don't go towards him!" he shouted. She heard him gasp, knowing he was punched in the gut. Tears went down her eyes and Joker didn't give her waterproof mascara on purpose so the black makeup cascaded down her face and marked her cheeks.

"Roselyn!" Selina tried. And then Bruce called her name and then Tim again once he caught his breath. And then finally, she heard Barbara's voice over the crowd. Her voice was the only one to break her out of her trance.

"Barbara?" she cried and looked around to try to find her. She saw her at the edge of the crowd and Joker's men were blocking her from coming towards her. Rosie gasped when Joker's men picked Barbara up and tossed her onto the floor into the path that had been cleared for the teen. Roselyn rushed over to her and fell onto the floor. "I'm sorry," Rosie said and helped Barbara sit up. She took her hands and cupped Rosie's face and kissed her forehead frantically before she hugged her. Rosie hugged her back and cried into her shoulder.

"I knew you were alive," Barbara whispered. "I love you, baby. So much."

"I love you, too," Rosie murmured. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Barbara promised. "Nothing. All that matters is that I've got you."

"Joker saved me and my brother," Roselyn told her. "He warned us about…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh, sweetie. If you're doing this for the Joker, don't. You don't owe him anything," she said sternly through her tears.

"Once I do this, then he says our debt his paid. He just needs us for a good joke," Rosie explained. "I promise I'm not getting involved with him."

"Please come home with me right now," Barbara said. Rosie looked into her eyes and wished she could go back, but she knew she shouldn't.

"No," Rosie shook her head. "I can't."

"You're not ruining my life," Barbara said quickly.

"But I'm ruining theirs," Rosie said and referred to everyone else. "Barbara, they want me dead." The music stopped playing right before she said this. Everyone could hear her voice and it was completely silent. "What if they decide to burn down your house because I'm in there?" Rosie asked her. "What then? How is that fair to you? Barbara, I could get you killed. Don't you see that?"

"I'm going to take care of her," Khaalid said, discarding his mask. "And anyone who messes with her," Khaalid said as he walked to the sides and grabbed a person who had been identified in the video to be one of the ringleaders of the burning, "has to go through me," Khaalid said as he took his knife and sliced the man's throat, killing him instantly. The dead body slumped to the floor. The people remained silent, being threatened by Joker's men if they dared to say a word. "All of you loved my sister tonight," Khaalid said, his Somali accent not being masked by his fake British accent any longer. "Which means your hate for her is not justified. I am going to protect my sister no matter what it takes and I have killed before. I am not afraid of death. Do your worst," Khaalid said and cut his arm and to show how quickly he could heal himself. "Because I have died before and I came back. You won't come back."

"I love you, Barbara, and thank you for everything you've done for me. Please tell Pammie that I love her and I'll never forget her."

"Rosie, no," Barbara said and gripped onto Rosie so she couldn't get up. "Please."

"I will always remember you and Pammie," Roselyn promised with tears in her eyes. "Maybe one day I can come back when people don't want me to burn to death." Rosie broke away from her grip and walked towards Joker and her brother who stood on a platform. She stood beside him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"How could you do this to my baby?" Barbara cried on the floor to the people who wanted her to burn. "Roselyn…"

Vines grew from the plants; the building went dark when the lights went out.

The lights flickered for a moment and Rosie made eye contact with Damian. She looked away from him and allowed Khaalid and Joker to do what they wanted. Screams echoed and Rosie could smell the blood. She created a protective barrier around Barbara as well as Selina who went running to Barbara. Bruce and Dick were already gone, probably suiting up in the cave. Rosie knew they'd have to get out of there soon and hoped Khaalid would hurry up with slitting throats.

 _I want to go home, Barbara. Please take me home._

* * *

Here's a nice messed up Christmas chapter for all of you :)


	17. Chapter 17

Khaalid revived the botanical gardens and he and Roselyn moved right back, leaving Joker just like the boy promised. Joker didn't particularly seem to care and chuckled when the two left him. His joke was over and it was obvious he didn't really care about them anymore. Rosie was glad when he was gone and out of her life again, but she wouldn't forget how he had been the only one to save her from burning to death when the rest of Gotham who knew of the big plan to get rid of her.

At the masquerade Christmas party, Bruce Wayne was going to make a public announcement about how disgusted he was with how they treated a member of his family for so long and especially for that night which caused the plants to go up in flames. Rosie made a face of disgust when she thought about how Batman was just going to make some announcement about how bullying was bad and had invited all of those awful people there in his home. If he really thought about doing some good, he could have shut Damian up a long time ago. Damian…she absolutely hated him with every fiber of her being. She'd allow Khaalid to kill him if they saw him again.

Rosie thought if Selina tried harder, she could have disciplined Damian so he'd just stop. At least the bullying within her family wouldn't have started. However, Damian was raised by his mother in the League of Assassins for the first decade or so of his life and therefore, he wasn't a typical kid who could be reprimanded. But why did he have to be so mean? Why didn't he understand that she was just a person, too? But she wasn't, Rosie reminded herself and shook from the thought. She wasn't completely human and she had to remember that and perhaps he did her a favor by reminding her constantly until she understood that she didn't belong with them.

Poor Barbara was left to deal with Rosie's insanity and had to care for her constantly which didn't allow her to go to her night job for a while. Roselyn hated that she lost it and had so many episodes that could sometimes be violent. She didn't know how Barbara could deal with it and continue to love her and care about her despite the trouble she caused. And then there was Richard Grayson who worked extra at night so that Barbara could continue to care for the teen while he maintained his day job as a police officer. James Gordon pretended to love her for all this time, Rosie thought, because he said he predicted she'd become this and Rosie wished he could have been wrong. He wasn't. She couldn't hate him for seeing her for who she was. At least he was nice to her.

At the Christmas party, Rosie met Jason Todd Wayne for the second or third time and for more than ten minutes. She had kissed him and she wasn't sure what to think of it. He died once and was brought back by the Lazarus Pit before she even knew him. Apparently ever since he died at the hands of the Joker, he changed and broke the rules, living rebelliously away from his do-gooder brothers and father. Perhaps the fact that he died made him lose some of his humanity so maybe they could relate and…that was most definitely wishful thinking.

Tim was a disappointment, Rosie thought as she smiled at the flowers in her sanctuary. She wore nothing but the leaves, vines, and stems that trailed up and down her body. Her hair was tied back in a half braid with her daffodil in her hair as per usual. She bit her lower lip thinking of Tim, the boy who once said he was her best friend, but slowly lost contact with her when he made new friends in the west coast. That hurt when he stopped contact with her.

And then there was her mother, Pamela, who she wished took her and ran away with her when they first met. Why didn't Pammie take her and run away to another city and start all over rather than stay in Gotham with poor disguises? She missed her mommy and she would go visit her, but nobody would let her leave the asylum until she was arrested and locked up for being a monster. "Did you guys know Pammie?" Rosie whispered to the white flowers. "Maybe I should say Poison Ivy," Rosie giggled. "Because she's my mother. She's Khaalid's mother, too." The plants danced when she said this and she heard them say they had a feeling and they knew it and she laughed when a bunch of leaves gently caressed her cheeks.

How could Rosie forget about Harley? Although she broke Pammie's heart in the past, she was totally coming around and she was proud of her. At least Pammie wasn't alone and it made Rosie feel a little bit better about not risking going to Arkham to go visit. She had Harley's teddy bear she slept with every night lately and it was a source of comfort. Pammie was the first person ever to take Rosie in willingly and love her unconditionally, but she couldn't forget that Harley was the first person to hug Rosie.

"Rosie, there's another moron here on a dare," Khaalid said and broke Rosie out of her thoughts. There had been teens and young adults foolish enough to come up to the botanical gardens lately on a dare of some sort. Khaalid would wrap them up and Rosie would scare them just by showing up occasionally. It was kind of fun to be part of some mystery even though she was claimed alive six weeks ago during the Christmas party. "You coming?" Khaalid usually took care of them, scared them a little with his sword, and let them go due to Rosie's wishes of no more bloodshed. Sometimes, Khaalid had to kill like when some police officers thought they could get in, full gear and all, and wouldn't give up which left Khaalid no choice but to kill them. After all, he wasn't just protecting himself- he was also protecting his sister. "Just a girl this time."

"I'll do it," Rosie sighed. "Don't want to scare her too much."

"Great," Khaalid said. "I'll be in my room." Rosie nodded and went down the cleared path Khaalid left for her so she could get to the person who decided it would be a good idea to drop in on some dangerous plant people. Well, Rosie wasn't really that dangerous because she didn't let herself harm anyone, but Khaalid was extremely dangerous since he wouldn't hesitate to slit a throat. After all, there was a reason why Batman only tried to get into the botanical gardens once. Well, that, and Rosie had threatened him with his identity and not only his, but everyone's. Khaalid hadn't been in ear shot.

Roselyn recalled Khaalid saying how he had Batman tied up and was about to kill him. It didn't take long for Batman to break free, though, and Roselyn stood in front of her brother before Batman could fight him. She asked Khaalid to let her do her thing and he put a protective arm around her waist before leaving Roselyn to deal with the most feared man in Gotham City. Roselyn stepped slowly in front of him and could hear Nightwing having a little duel with Khaalid. Good, she thought, he's preoccupied.

Rosie stood in the botanical gardens greenhouse clad in only foliage. She swayed her hips suggestively, leaving little to the imagination, as she bent down and sniffed one of the winter roses. She snapped her fingers, wrapping Batman up better than her brother ever could because her abilities and connections were better and deeper with the plant life. No shame in that since Khaalid could heal and regenerate himself and many forms of life included when all Rosie did was heal just a little bit faster than the average human. "You aren't Poison Ivy," Batman hung there calmly. At least she was nice enough not to dangle him upside down.

"I'm only her daughter," Roselyn said, her voice just a little bit lower than her normal speaking voice. "But the both of us have a tragic past, created by the same man in neighboring labs." Roselyn touched the rose delicately and smiled at it. "Neither of us are really liked by society, nor do we belong. I'm just not poisonous like she is. I'm _much_ sweeter," Rosie turned around towards Batman as her eyes glowed bright green.

"Roselyn, this isn't you," Batman insisted. "Come back with me and we'll figure everything out. Just turn yourself in, Rosie." If she was anyone else, he would have beaten her into a bloody pulp by now.

"Turn myself in?" Rosie threw her head back and let out a laugh. "For what? The only thing I have done wrong is try to be fully human and integrate into your society when I shouldn't have been!"

"She misses you," he murmured, referring to Barbara.

"I miss her, too," Rosie admitted. "Don't you see? I left to protect her," she said, dropping her sexy façade momentarily. "They'll just burn the house down with us in it."

"I guarantee you nothing like that will ever happen again," Batman promised. "I will make sure of it."

"I much prefer the company here," Rosie put her mask back on. She smirked. "Don't you see, Batman? This is where _I_ belong." She walked closer to him. "And you aren't going to bring me in because if you do, we both know I know some pretty important secrets don't I?" Rosie had the plants move him closer so that her lips were barely touching his ear, "Bruce?"

"Roselyn, you have a family that cares about you," Batman said to mask any shock he might have had about her blackmailing him into giving up. She could do it and expose everything and ruin the whole nonprofit underground vigilante business he created.

"This is where I belong," Rosie said and took a step back. "Get out and don't come back."

He hadn't been back since then. Blackmailing really came in handy. She felt horrible about it, though, because all he was doing was trying to get her to go back home to Barbara. Rosie would be lying if she said she didn't miss sitting by the fire with Barbara and drinking hot chocolate with mountains of whipped cream Dick would serve them and join them by the fire he tended. She missed being able to go out with Barbara and just _live_. Rosie hated how she had lost it and didn't spend that precious time with Barbara. Instead, Rosie had gone crazy and had multiple breakdowns. She didn't forgive herself for making Barbara's life a living hell.

Rosie continued down the path and came to a stop when she looked up and saw a blonde haired girl being held by the plants. Rosie had a couple of the stronger plants lift her up so she could be eye level with the girl raised in the air. When she was about to speak, the blonde looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Jess?" Rosie's eyes went wide with shock. She lowered the both of them down and Jess hesitated for a moment before hugging her best friend tightly.

"I missed you," Jess murmured.

"I missed you, too," Rosie squeezed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see my best friend," Jess gave a weak smile when they pulled apart.

"What happened?" Rosie asked her when she noticed Jess was wearing a backpack and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was matted due to the sleeting Gotham had a few days ago.

"Can I please stay with you?" Jess pleaded.

"Of course you can," Rosie said immediately. "You can stay in my room," she suggested. Jess smiled and leaned heavily into her friend.

"Thank you. I have nowhere else to go."

"Jess, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Rosie asked. She frowned when she looked at the blonde who looked down at the ground. "Someone hurt you," Roselyn stated. "How? Where?" she asked as she led her deeper into the gardens.

"The people who are supposed to be my family are disgusting," Jess responded. "What my grandfather did fucked me up for a while, Rosie. I just…I can't be alone anymore because I'm terrified."

"I am so sorry," Roselyn said, understanding the implications immediately. "I should have been there for you, but I wasn't."

"Hey, you went through some pretty messed up things, too, lately. You had your own crap to worry about. All that matters now is we're both okay and we can live here and be happy," Jess smiled.

"It is really nice here," Rosie admitted. "My brother takes care of most things, so we don't really have to do much."

"He won't mind me being here, right?" Jess asked. Before Rosie could respond, Khaalid stepped forward.

"As long as you don't mind working with us," Khaalid replied.

"I know you kill," Jess bit her lower lip. "I don't want to do that."

"And you won't. Rosie doesn't kill, either. I'm Khaalid by the way," he said.

"Jess," the blonde smiled.

"Ah, I remember Rosie talking about you. Thanks for being one of the few humans to treat my sister with respect. You will never face any harm from me."

"Rosie's my best friend," Jess stated proudly. "I know I haven't really been around, but…things happened to me. Bad things."

"Well," Khaalid pondered. "You tell me who did something to you and I can guarantee you they won't ever harm you again."

"How can you promise that?" Jess queried.

"They'll be dead," Khaalid shrugged. "Anyway, make yourself at home here."

When Khaalid left them, Rosie was shocked when Jess burst out laughing. Perhaps Rosie wasn't the only one who lost it. The blonde continued to laugh hysterically, so much that she was clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face. "Umm…am I missing something?" Roselyn finally asked. Jess went to run a hand through her hair, but couldn't because it was so knotted.

"Look, Rosie," Jess said and took off her coat, revealing a white nightgown with blood splattered on the front of it. Despite her better judgment, Rosie didn't step back. Instead, she was intrigued and wondered how bad things got for her friend to look as if she just got out of work from an old school butcher shop. "I killed him already. He can't hurt me anymore."

* * *

Well, this story just got a little darker. Poor Jess didn't think she had a way out of her abuse :( we will definitely be exploring more of this. I feel like this story might be longer than the others depending on how much I expand on the plot. What do you think? Longer story or story of a similar length to the other 3?


	18. Chapter 18

"She needs to be reassured every day," Dr. Leland said to Barbara in regards to Poison Ivy. "I'm working with her and giving her daily therapy sessions since she had another outburst a couple of weeks ago, but there's only so much I can do. As you know, Pamela is a very complicated case and she doesn't do well with abandonment," the doctor explained. Barbara could only nod. Between keeping tabs on Roselyn's whereabouts as Oracle at night and dealing with lawyers in terms of the custody battle she had with the state, Barbara was exhausted. And now added onto her plate was Poison Ivy because the woman couldn't fucking pull it together for just a little while and make her life easier. When Roselyn ran off, Ivy had been a fantastic support system up until the last couple of weeks when Roselyn was spotted just outside of the botanical gardens pretty much naked acting like someone much older than sixteen practically seducing a police officer. Ivy had been put into solitary confinement for a while until she stopped threatening the staff.

"Barbara, you are doing a wonderful job with her," Dr. Leland said softly. The two were sitting facing each other in Dr. Leland's office, but the doctor wasn't behind her desk. Instead, she sat in a chair without any furniture in between them. The older woman reached forward and held Barbara's trembling hands. "I know last time Pamela wasn't really herself and you did a fantastic job handling her mild breakdown. For someone your age to take on all of this responsibility, well, it's truly inspirational."

"My father always told me I'm older than my years," Barbara smiled and took a breath. "Is Pamela okay now?" Barbara dared to ask.

"Yes," Dr. Leland answered confidently. "She was brought back from wherever it was she went."

"Thank God," Barbara said, thanking something she didn't even believed existed.

"Pamela's just an extreme case. If I could, I'd have her on some mood stabilizers to keep her from overreacting," Dr. Leland explained. "I'll bring you to her."

"Thanks," Barbara smiled. She didn't even protest when Dr. Leland pushed her to Ivy's cell. Usually Barbara liked to keep some independence and push her own chair, but she was just too exhausted and Dr. Leland could see that despite Barbara's best efforts to keep her tiredness hidden.

"Pamela, look who's here to see you," Dr. Leland said when she unlocked Ivy's cell and pushed Barbara in. It was way past visiting hours, but the head doctor made many exceptions for Barbara and Rosie all the time, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. The rest of the staff turned a blind eye to it because Arkham Asylum wasn't necessarily the best at sticking to the rules.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child," Pamela said, head held high as she sat up straighter on her bed.

"Barbara's here," Dr. Leland said in a deadpan tone which made Barbara have to suppress her laughter. "I'll be back in an hour," she said more gently. "Behave," she turned towards Ivy. And then she shut the door.

"I didn't think you'd be back after last time," Ivy admitted.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you," Barbara reminded her.

Pamela looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be," Barbara said and brought herself closer to Ivy. Pamela looked back up and looked at her and frowned.

"You look exhausted."

"Thanks, I didn't notice," Barbara sighed.

"How's everything going?" she asked referring to Rosie, her daughter. The daughter Barbara was supposed to get back for her. The daughter Barbara was failing on a daily basis because no matter what she tried, she couldn't get her back.

"The same. Rosie's still not home."

"The custody case?" Pamela asked.

"Not really the way I'd like it to be going," she admitted.

"I'm depending on you getting her back," Ivy said curtly. "I know you have the means to get my daughter."

"What?" Barbara asked with a confused expression.

"I'm not an idiot. I know things and I've known exactly who you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may be tired, but you're not a moron, Batgirl. You never were," Ivy stated.

"Because I'm casually leaping around these days," Barbara rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," Ivy said. "You weren't always in that chair."

"Pamela, I'm exhausted. I came here to visit you because I promised you I wouldn't stop even if Rosie was still…away. I just got back from talking to lawyers and Child Protective Services about how I'm unfit to be her mother. I haven't rested for a fucking moment since Rosie left two months ago. At night, I've been keeping an eye on her and I'm terrified at what she's doing and there's nothing I can do to get her to come back. And now I have to hear how you knew I was Batgirl. Fantastic. Do you want an applause for your life changing discovery? Because that doesn't even matter right now." Poison Ivy, for once, was rendered speechless at Barbara's outburst. The younger redhead had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't just burst out into tears. Her eyes were closed and she just had to pretend this didn't happen and that Ivy didn't know her secret identity because if she knew Barbara had once been Batgirl, how easy would it be for her to learn everyone else's identity? Perhaps she already knew who they were.

"I only knew the whole Batgirl thing because we used to fight and get up in each other's faces all those years ago," Ivy paused for a moment before continuing. "And over the last few years, I've seen you once or even up to four times a week sometimes, so I noticed your mouth, your hair, your eyes…" she trailed. Barbara never thought Poison Ivy would reach over and stroke her hair and push it behind her ear followed by gently caressing her cheek and wiping a stray tear away-wait was Barbara actually crying? When had that started? She must have been really tired to allow that to happen, she thought. "I have to admit," Ivy started. "You're nothing like I imagined Batgirl to be. Never in a million years would I have believed Batgirl would have been okay with someone like me. And then you adopted my baby and fought for me to be able to see her."

Barbara felt her glasses slide off her face, her blue eyes still shut because she didn't want to acknowledge that she was literally falling apart. She felt soft lips against her forehead briefly before being brought into a hug. She leaned forward in her chair and Ivy rubbed her back and Barbara quickly pulled herself together. Just as quickly as they started, her tears stopped, but she allowed herself to be held for just a little bit longer. The top of her forehead had a little sting to it due to Poison Ivy's poison generated in her saliva which made her kisses deadly. However, she could control the intensity of the secretions to a certain point. "Let me help," Ivy whispered.

"You already are," Barbara said as she pulled away to look Ivy in the eyes. "Once we eventually bring her in, I guarantee you the state will…" she trailed.

"Put her in Arkham," Pamela finished.

"It's the only place they'll feel confident putting her in at this point," Barbara nodded. Ivy handed Barbara her glasses back, the younger woman taking them back gently and placing them back on her face. "Let's face it, I'm losing this custody battle."

"But when you got married, didn't Dick adopt her?"

"He did," Barbara nodded. "Right now, the best thing that could happen is Dick still retains custody because of Bruce Wayne's involvement with his charity for orphans. There would just be a whole terms and conditions with it. So basically if CPS wants her in Arkham, she's in Arkham," Barbara explained.

"So basically just because Bruce Wayne is a billionaire, his son gets to keep custody of my daughter and you lose it because they deem you an unfit parent?" Ivy asked, outraged.

"Calm down," Barbara said. "We still don't know if that'll even happen. Like I said, best case scenario."

"What's the worst case?" Ivy dared to ask.

"We both lose her," Barbara fought tears. "She will probably still end up in Arkham, but who knows if I'd get visitation rights?"

"I understand," Ivy stated firmly. "You don't want me to leave Arkham because if she ends up here, you want her to always have me."

"She's got to have her mother," Barbara replied.

"This is bullshit," Ivy said. "She needs you, too. Oh, fuck, why did Rosie have to run away? What was she thinking?"

"She wasn't," Barbara said. "But remember what I told you what she said to me at the Christmas party."

"I know. She wants to keep you safe after the whole…burning down the botanical gardens," she paused. "It's all my fault. If I didn't do what I did in the past- the whole eco-terrorist ordeal- maybe then they wouldn't hate her so much. Maybe they would have accepted her."

"Pam," Barbara said with a stern look on her face. "We both know that's a load of crap. For horrible and immoral reasons, people didn't like Rosie when she was an orphan. She was nonverbal until she met you because of how awful she was treated. That had absolutely nothing to do with you. And it's not fair that this is how people view her when they don't even know her. It's disgusting and it shows the ugliness of human nature. But there are some people who are good and love her for the person that she is, not her DNA and that's what we have to focus on."

"You presented the letters," Pamela said. "And nobody cared that she was bullied to the point she had multiple breakdowns?"

"We've been through this," Barbara reminded her. "Just because she was bullied apparently doesn't justify my inability as well as Dick's inability to keep her from running off to her brother."

"Right," Ivy sighed. "Her brother."

"Your son who you should learn to forgive because he was raised by Somali pirates and was killed and buried by Jason Woodrue," Barbara said. "And yes, he's a boy, and you have to get over your hatred of men in general."

"I do not have an issue with all men," Pam huffed.

"Denial at its finest," Barbara joked. "But look, you love Roselyn no matter what she does. Maybe one day you'll learn to love Khaalid just as much. He's literally the male version of you."

"I think he looks like Woodrue."

"Rosie looks more like Woodrue than he does and there's barely a resemblance. You've got some strong genetics, Pam. It's a good thing you're drop dead gorgeous." It didn't matter that the two teens weren't scientifically confirmed to be Ivy's biological children. Just looking at their green eyes, Khaalid's red hair, and Rosie's cheek bones just screamed Pamela Isley.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Ivy grumbled, but she did push her hair behind her shoulder because she couldn't help showing off.

"Thanks for talking to me," Barbara smiled, deciding to drop the Khaalid issue for now. Sure he was a murderer, a pirate, and referred to her as an invalid; however, he had a difficult life and Barbara tried to see the good in people, especially someone so young. She wondered what was going to happen to the boy when Rosie was eventually…brought in. But she couldn't think about Khaalid because she had to focus on Rosie, the girl she actually had custody of for the mean time.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and Rosie."

"Who knew Batgirl would be friends with Poison Ivy," Barbara grinned.

"I wouldn't have predicted it," the older woman smiled. "And please take care of yourself. Go to sleep tonight, skip working for Batman," she whispered. "You're exhausted and you need to sleep. And not a two hour nap. A full night. You hear me?"

"Yes, mom," she laughed. "But really, thank you."

"Please let me know if I can do more besides waiting around," Pamela said.

"Of course," Barbara said. "You will see Roselyn again; I promise you that." But Barbara wasn't sure if she'd see Rosie again outside of a courtroom.

* * *

Just a heart to heart chapter between Barbara and Ivy to show what Barbara is going through while Rosie is staying with her brother.

So this story will be longer than the others. Not sure how much longer, but I will be expanding the plot :)


	19. Chapter 19

The club Khaalid liked to go to wasn't anything upscale other than the fact that the drinks were expensive and the food was decent for the neighborhood. The entrance was one of those sketchy ones which had a narrow staircase going down into the entrance. If Rosie wasn't with her brother, she would have never even dared to go down the stairs let alone go inside. Upon entering the establishment, the lights were dim until one went down into the basement where the bar and the entertainment was. Roselyn didn't care for the wooden booths which hurt her backside after a while of sitting in it. The lighting was atrocious, but better than the first floor. Although the people were strange and many of them were some kind of criminal, they treated Rosie as if she was human. It was all she ever really wanted.

Well, she also wanted her parents but there wasn't anything she could do about that unless she turned herself in and would most likely be arrested and locked up for the rest of her life. It was clear that she never killed anyone, but she was still willingly associating with her twin brother which complicated things. Her view on people was slightly changing and she was becoming more and more aware about her plant genetics and how she belonged with plants just as much as humans. Khaalid explained to her that they weren't like the rest of those humans and he was definitely right. Roselyn was never meant to fit in with humans and their society. She didn't really need people, but she appreciated how nice they treated her in this club.

Rosie wondered if she should break Pammie out of Arkham and then they could all just leave Gotham for good and go live in a rainforest or something and embrace the plant side for the rest of their lives. God, how she missed Pammie! She wished Pammie was Poison Ivy again and then Rosie could watch as her brother and mother worked together to create a criminal empire while protecting plant life at the same time. If Khaalid would have just given their mother a chance, Rosie had a feeling he would have broken her out of Arkham and they'd be a cute little happy family. This did mean she'd leave Barbara for good, but she'd visit her, Rosie decided. She'd visit Dick, too, because he had become a father to her. It was just that she didn't belong in their human society and she didn't want to hurt them anymore by attempting to be something she never was.

Jess was an exception to her philosophy. Her friend was incredibly damaged and she didn't belong with most people because of the hardships she faced and the stereotypes placed upon her. Jessica was broken down by her own family to the point that she suddenly snapped. Jess was an attractive rich girl and those kind of people didn't suffer according to society. Jess was considered to overreact a lot in school from what Rosie recalled, but there was a reason for it and it was disgusting how it went overlooked for so long. Roselyn hated herself for overlooking it, but she had only been thirteen or so at the time and she hadn't been the brightest back then because, well, middle school. And then the system placed the poor girl with her grandparents which ended up in a disaster. Bother her father and her grandfather had abused her severely to the point that Jess lost it. Since her father was already out of prison and out of the state, it just left Jess' grandfather who got the worst of Jess' anger which ultimately ended in his death.

Jess stood in the cage and danced, swaying her hips seductively as men twice her age looked up at her. Jess wore a white skirt and green leggings with a shirt the same shade of green. She twirled one of her low green tipped pigtails as she giggled at the men trying to touch her, but to no avail due to the cage. Jess played games like this, but if a man actually made a move on her she'd freak out. But nobody was touching her so she was okay and Rosie turned her attention back to the deal Khaalid was making with one of the subpar gangs in Gotham. "I don't think you understand. If you don't pay me, your gang is gone," Khaalid said nonchalantly and took a sip of his whiskey. Rosie didn't understand why he drank when it didn't affect him.

"I don't owe you shit," the six foot five man declared. Khaalid wanted a cut of the gang's profit since they were found making a drug deal near the botanical gardens at night. "You don't own the place."

"You sure about that?" Khaalid asked, elbows on the table with his chin resting on his hands for a moment as he leaned forward. "Because I'm sure that I could strangle the living fuck out of you without lifting a finger." Although the man was much larger than the sixteen year old boy, he sat up straighter and Rosie noticed him swallow hard. Khaalid had made a name for himself and he liked that people were afraid of him. His reputation scared other criminals into simply leaving him alone or complying with his wishes if he approached them. Furthermore, some of the gangs actually requested to send him money so that he wouldn't approach them when they made deals near the gardens late at night. This current group Khaalid was meeting with were selling drugs right beside the gardens on Monday nights.

"The botanical gardens don't belong to you," the leader of the group replied stiffly. Rosie watched as he began to sweat when he felt a plant going up his leg. Roselyn smirked because she was doing this and she liked that she had this effect on him. Although Rosie didn't kill, she didn't mind having a little fun scaring people.

"Just because I live alongside nature doesn't mean I don't know who was or wasn't present at The Burning," Khaalid mentioned. The Burning was the title Khaalid had given the event where people in Gotham wanted to burn Roselyn alive in the botanical gardens that night. Eyes glowing, Rosie looked at the man and bit her lower lip. Playing the victim had its perks sometimes. These people they were surrounded by in the bar were the outcasts of Gotham and they were thrown aside like trash, just like her, by society. Except Gotham ignored these people for the most part while they had been obsessed with Roselyn and wanted her to die.

"I wasn't there," the man promised.

"Oh, yes you were," Khaalid snarled. Rosie tightened the vine around the man's leg. She made eye contact with him and he knew she was the one who controlled the plant, not her brother.

"Make her take the plant offa me," the man begged.

"Calm down, we both know my sister isn't capable of killing."

"It's still fucking creepy."

"You think I'm creepy?" Roselyn innocently asked, but smirked in his direction. "Why, do I look scary?"

"No, not at all," the man replied.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Rosie asked him.

"Very beautiful," he said truthfully.

"Would you fuck her?" Khaalid asked bluntly. He had asked others this before so Rosie wasn't alarmed by it. Instead, she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, elbows on the table, eager for his answer. Her brother snapped his fingers and she stood, letting the vines climb higher and higher and the man as she approached. The plants pulled his chair out just enough for her to settle on his lap. "Would you?" Roselyn straddled him, moving up and down slowly. She placed his hands on her bare stomach.

"Even though he wanted to kill me, he's _really_ enjoying me," Rosie said and pinched the man's cheek.

"You want to screw my sister?" Khaalid asked him again. "I can tell you're reacting to her." He stood and walked behind the man as Rosie put her hands on the man's shoulders to steady herself.

"You must be disgusted with yourself reacting so strongly to someone who isn't even completely the same species as you," Rosie whispered into his ear. "What do you humans call it when you play around with another species?" she queried, already knowing the answer. She had done this before and she loved how these men reacted to it. His eyes went wide as he was ashamed of himself.

"Bestiality," Khaalid answered for him.

"Your sister seems to be enjoying herself," the man grunted as he thrusted against her which made Rosie simply throw her head back laughing.

"She isn't reacting to it," Khaalid said to him. "You are. She's just having a little bit of fun with this because you claim she's nothing while you lust after her."

"So if I'm a freak," Roselyn said to him and licked his cheek. "I'm a freak of nature," she added. "What does that make you now?" She said this close to his ear and his breath hitched in his throat. Rosie stopped her movements when she felt her brother behind her. She kissed the man hard on the mouth.

"Fuck you," he spat. "Who are you? Poison Ivy?"

"Well she is my mother," Rosie rolled her eyes. "Thought that was common knowledge. But no, I'm not her. I'm Roselyn and it's a shame I'm not poisonous," she frowned, using her index finger to press against his lips. "Would you prefer the poison?" And then she froze in his lap, thinking about Ivy and how much she missed her. She shook her thoughts out of her head quickly and allowed her brother to help her off of the man's lap. Khaalid stood behind her, hand around her waist, and she laughed at the aroused man who got up from the chair quickly and adjusted himself in his pants.

"So, we got a deal?" Khaalid asked him.

"Fine," the man grumbled. "Ten percent."

"All I wanted," the red headed teen nodded.

 _Pammie, what am I doing?_

Khaalid released his sister when the man walked away and Rosie finally realized she never knew the guy's name. Oh well, she thought, it wasn't important.

 _I don't want to do this. I really don't like to do this, Pammie. But why do I do it? Why can't I stop? What's happening to me?_

"Are you okay?" Khaalid asked Roselyn when he turned her around to face him. She didn't look up at her brother who was much taller than her.

"I'm fine," Rosie mumbled. "Just tired."

"Why don't you go home and take Jess with you while I finish up some things here," he suggested. "I don't want you going home alone."

"I know," Rosie nodded.

"I'll go get her."

 _Sometimes I just want to go home and pretend all this never happened. I love my brother and I love being able to see him every single day. But I can't keep doing this. This has to end. I miss Pammie and Barbara and Dick and Harley. But could I go home? Would anyone even allow me to crawl into my own bed and just live like how things were? But the bullying…I can't go through that again. I won't. At least now people don't…why do I even care about their approval? They're just a bunch of bumbling judgmental humans filled with so much hate and hate towards me when I was just living with Barbara. At least now some of that hate turned into fear. At least I don't get hate mail. Everything is just not fair. Why can't I have that and Pammie and Barbara and a home?_

"Hey," Jess smiled as she bounced up to Rosie. "Khaalid said you wanna go home." She had already put her coat on and helped Rosie put hers on.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Rosie told.

"Me, too," Jess nodded. "I danced a lot."

"I saw," Rosie smiled. "Come on, I'm exhausted." The girls left the bar and began to walk on the streets of Gotham. It was late at night so Rosie had to make sure she didn't get stopped by Batman. Luckily, Joker was out and about tonight so he provided a wonderful distraction.

"You think someone's gonna catch me tonight?" Jess asked. She held Rosie's hand because she was probably terrified someone was going to snatch her up. This was quite a possibility in Gotham since the city's crime rate was through the roof despite Batman and his Bat Family. However, Jess was more afraid of the police taking her and beating her to a bloody pulp before arresting her for the murder of her grandfather. Rosie didn't blame Jess for the murder. The poor girl had been tortured and screaming for help, but the people who could have investigated and pull her out of the situation failed her.

"You really think anyone can catch you when you're with me?" Rosie briefly pushed herself against the taller girl. "Nobody's taking my best friend."

"You don't mind having me around, right?" Jess hurried them across the street. "Because I'm not like you and Khaalid."

"Human or not, you're my best friend, Jess. Don't worry so much."

As she said this, Red Robin stood in front of them and Jess shrieked, gripping onto Rosie's hand tighter.

* * *

I really appreciate the reviews I get. They make my day :)


	20. Chapter 20

"Stay away from us," Rosie said and pushed Jess behind her. Jess wouldn't let go of her hand because she was terrified. Rosie was a little scared, but her annoyance at Tim Drake Wayne overpowered her fear and she stood before him with anger in her eyes.

"I just want to talk," Red Robin stated.

"There's nothing to talk about," Roselyn curtly replied. "I told Batman to leave us alone or there will be _severe_ consequences," she said, referring to the Bat family's identities.

"Roselyn, I simply want to talk to you," he pleaded. "Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"No," Rosie said firmly.

"Please don't do this, Roselyn," Red Robin took a step closer to her with his hands up in the air. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm not even here to bring you in. I really just want to talk to you one on one."

Rosie looked at him skeptically. She doubted he was here all by himself. With her experience, Batman was usually not far behind his sons when they went out on a mission. She felt Jess press her head against her back as she leaned over to conceal herself from Red Robin. Rosie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze because nothing was going to happen to them; he'd have to literally kill her first. "I highly doubt you're here on your own," Rosie finally said. She watched him carefully and hoped he'd slip up, but his face remained unchanged. He was trained well, very well, and she wished she had been trained in the same way. Perhaps she'd be able to stop the voice that kept asking where Barbara was and why wasn't she visiting Pammie?

"I am, I swear. Joker's out terrorizing the other side of the city," Red Robin promised.

"No Nightwing?" Rosie asked after a moment.

"He's dealing with Joker."

"Robin?"

"Not out tonight. Batman forced him to take the night off," Red Robin explained. Roselyn contemplated what she had to lose by talking to him. Most likely nothing because she knew she could take him on with her plants without a problem. She also had the whole blackmailing thing going on in her favor as well.

"Maybe I'll talk to you," Rosie said. "But I can't leave Jess by herself." Red Robin frowned.

"She murdered her grandfather," the boy murmured.

"Says who?"

"The forensics team found her DNA all over the place and on the knife."

"I did it because I couldn't live like that anymore," Jess said in a scared voice. "I had to do it or it wouldn't end."

"Were you abused?" Red Robin queried.

"I don't like to talk about it," Jess said. "But nobody helped me."

"You could have called the police. There's CPS."

"They were all notified and did nothing," Rosie stepped in. "It was in self-defense."

Red Robin contemplated her words for a moment before speaking. Rosie watched as he kept his expression straight even though if he was Tim he would have held more emotions. It was funny how when he put on his mask how much he changed from who he really was. Or was he really Red Robin? Was Tim just a disguise just like Bruce Wayne was? Rosie ran a hand through her brown hair and took out the braid that held her hair in place. It felt amazing to take it out even though there was a little bit of soreness on her scalp. "Do you have any proof?"

"Proof?" Rosie furrowed her brows.

"Yeah," Red Robin shrugged. "If she's really innocent, maybe there's something to help her case."

"My phone," Jess murmured. "I have pictures and videos."

"Why didn't you present it to the police?"

"I was scared," Jess shrugged. "And the pictures I took of myself are kind of personal and I didn't want to be questioned. And I knew if I talked, I wouldn't have been able to see Rosie," the blonde explained and finally took a step forward so that she was no longer hiding behind the hybrid. "I have no one and I just had to see my best friend."

"She's your best friend?" Red Robin turned towards Rosie and she knew behind the mask was a look of hurt in his eyes. Tim had been her first best friend, but Jess was her true best friend. Rosie nodded. Tim had his chance, but he blew it when he stopped talking to her in favor of his new friends.

"Yeah, she is."

Red Robin nodded and turned towards Jess. "I'm really sorry you were hurt. Maybe I can make it right."

Jess shook her head. "No. I'll just be dumped in a foster home. I don't want to go through abuse all over again."

"Foster parents aren't always bad," he tried to assure her. "There are some good ones out there and I guarantee you Batman and I will make sure you're put in a great home."

"I'd rather be on my own," Jess said. "And be with Rosie and her brother."

"We can clear your name," Red Robin urged.

"Look, if you just came by to try and persuade us to leave the botanical gardens, that isn't happening," Roselyn stated and glared at him. Of course he was there to talk to her to go back home so she could be locked up for good because of the fact that she was part plant.

"We aren't leaving," Jess nodded firmly. "So leave us alone!" That was more like the Jess Rosie knew! She smiled up at her friend for sticking up for herself again. Blue eyes looked down at her and they were just gleaming with pride.

"Are you happy?" Red Robin asked Roselyn when he locked eyes with her. Was she happy? That was a good question. She wanted to say yes, but she'd be lying. She was much happier than before when she was getting those horrible letters from Gotham's citizens. Sure, they still despised her for being a hybrid, but at least she didn't have to read those letters anymore and be reminded that she wasn't close to being completely human. But she did miss her parents a lot and she'd get upset sometimes thinking of them. She missed her visits with Pamela where she'd relax and when the weather was nice, they'd go outside and tend to the garden. She missed Barbara always being there when Rosie came home from wherever she had been and having a snack, lunch, or dinner waiting for her when she got home. She missed when Dick would take her out shopping even though her closet was already bursting with clothes. She remembered how Harley would always make her laugh even when she was stressed out beyond belief when she had midterms or finals (despite being homeschooled, Barbara made school extremely challenging). Even though those people made her so happy, living among a society who hated her made her self-esteem diminish until it was nonexistent and she began to have mental breakdowns because she just wasn't strong enough to handle it.

"Yes," Rosie answered him and nodded her head. "When I'm here, people don't hate me. They wanted me to be this way," she shrugged.

"But I'm sure your parents don't want you this way," Red Robin remarked.

"No, but that's just a handful of adults in Gotham who hate me and I'm only sixteen," Rosie pointed out. "People hated me since the day I was born," Rosie reminded him. "It's not new to me, but the magnitude of hate every single day…I just couldn't handle it. But now that I'm not living among society and now among the green," Rosie said referring to the plants, "it's so much better." Roselyn's hair was let loose from the vines and she shook her head back and forth slowly to flip her hair behind her shoulders. She approached Red Robin slowly, carefully, and reached up to put her hands around the eighteen year old's neck. She pressed her body close to his and whispered in his ear. "I've been liberated."

"Do you even know what that means?" Red Robin breathed.

"Of course I do," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "Barbara's a good teacher."

"Maybe you should go back home. Both of you."

Rosie felt a prick on her arm and she looked over, confused. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Red Robin asked.

"That prick," Rosie took a step away from him and frowned.

"Maybe a mosquito?" Red Robin shrugged. "It's pretty late out."

"Mosquitos don't bite me," Roselyn looked at him skeptically. "Perks of being a plant." She stepped towards Jess and the blonde pulled her closer because she had no idea what was going on. Rosie glared at the boy who had been her best friend back in the day. She knew he pricked her with something, but it wasn't like she had to worry since she was protected from all toxins due to her unique DNA. "Stay away from us," she warned. Red Robin looked over at Jess.

"Leave us alone," the taller girl agreed. "We're not some damsels in distress. We live in the botanical gardens because we want to. It's a choice."

"Is it? Or are you both forced here because of people?" Red Robin asked them.

Rosie ignored his words. "Stay away!" Rosie's eyes glowed and the plant life around them came to life. She directed a branch to knock him out. As they walked past him, Jess gave him a kick.

"You know, I don't understand people like him," Jess commented. "He wants to save us _now._ Where was he and where was Batman and all of them when we needed them? I tell you, Rosie, they need to help people before stuff happens to them to the point they end up like us."

"You make a good point," Roselyn nodded. Where was Tim when she was being bullied? Where was he when she had so many breakdowns that Barbara couldn't keep it a secret anymore and had to inform everyone about why she couldn't work? Why didn't anyone make an effort to protect her? She lived with Oracle and Nightwing! Why couldn't they do anything to stop the hate? Why did the police and Child Protective Services fail Jess not once, but twice?

"Rosie, why are you crying?" Jess asked as they continued their way back to the gardens. The brunette wiped the tears from her cheeks and shrugged. Jess didn't question her further. She took her hand and promised that she'd never leave and they'd figure everything out someday when they were adults and didn't have to run away as minors. "We'll go someplace beautiful," Jess grinned and swung their joined hands back and forth. "Someplace warm. I always wanted to go to Hawaii. About as far away from here as you can get without having to get a passport."

"How would we even get there?" Rosie asked her. "That stuff costs money, Jess, and nobody's going to hire us."

"Well, we take it. Like how Khaalid does. He could come with, of course. But we could do it a fun way like…like taking trains and buses and seeing the whole country before we find a ship to sneak onto. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"It sounds like you've planned this out before," Roselyn smiled up at her.

"I have tons of different scenarios. I like this one best."

"Me too," Rosie nodded. "But I…" she murmured before she randomly fell to her knees in front of the gardens. Jess managed to drag her inside because it was dangerous for the two of them to be exposed outside for long, especially without Khaalid. Jess knelt down beside Rosie. Roselyn couldn't control the thoughts spinning out of control inside her head.

 _I miss Pammie. But if she loved you, she would have taken you away when you were eleven and left Gotham for good. I miss Barbara. But if she loved you, she would have left Gotham with you when she found out about how much everyone hated you. I miss Harley. But if she loved you, she wouldn't have broken Pammie's heart right in front of you. I miss Dick. But if he loved you, he would have hunted down all of the people who carried so much hatred for a girl who did nothing._

Rosie gripped onto her friend and hoped she wouldn't do anything too drastic because she hadn't had a meltdown like this before she left. Fucking Tim Drake Wayne triggered it with his sudden appearance back into her life that night. Well, fuck him, she thought. Fuck him.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone reading this story and sticking with the series. Four stories is quite a commitment! I'm glad you're liking it :)


	21. Chapter 21

Rosie's head rested on Jess' lap as she calmed down from her outburst. She hated that she still had these uncontrollable reactions. She thought she got rid of them by leaving cruel society, but apparently her mental health was still suffering severely and was dormant until Tim triggered something in her. Rosie never fully understood how Pammie was triggered and overreacted. Rosie regretted getting annoyed at her mother because she now understood these were things she couldn't control. "Maybe we do need help," Jess murmured.

"What?" Rosie sat up quickly and startled her friend with her sudden movement.

"Maybe Red Robin's right. I'm thinking we should've went with him," Jess spoke up.

"What about that whole seeing the world thing?" Rosie questioned.

"It's just an unrealistic fantasy," Jess shrugged. "Maybe he really does want to help us."

Roselyn stood up and walked over to one of the plants with her back to Jess. She let the flower wrap around her arm as she stroked it. "Even if he manages to help us, he can't stop people from judging us," she murmured.

"I killed my grandfather," Jess stated in a quiet voice. "I'll always be judged because of what I did. But I know it-it wasn't my fault. I had to protect myself, you know?" She kicked her feet against the pile of foliaged they called a bed. She was nervous and Rosie looked behind her and saw the other girl picking at her nails. "And nobody asked me if I needed help. Well, except you and Barbara. But Barbara reported them to CPS and it did nothing. But she tried. And CPS didn't help, so I had no choice. But Red Robin…I think he can really help me. He can help _us_. It was just too late for the bad things to happen so the bad stuff just happened. But now…maybe…"

"It's too late," Rosie bit her lower lip. "Gotham hates me. They've hated me for a while and it just piled up to the point they tried to burn me alive. I can't live with humans anymore, Jess. That part of my life is over."

"I'm human," Jess interjected.

"You're one of the few exceptions to the human race. But you still crave belonging to human society," Rosie stated as she turned completely towards her friend.

"I know you want to go back," Jess said. "Maybe Red Robin can help us and you can go back home."

"It's better here," Rosie answered quickly. "I don't belong with humans, Jess. I'm better off with the plant side because they've never judged me."

"We can't be scared," Jess said. "We have to get help."

"I don't need any help," Rosie pressed her lips together in annoyance.

"Rosie," Jess stood up from the bed and approached her. "You just broke down. I don't think that's normal."

"Normal?" Roselyn laughed. "Who knows what normal is like for somebody like me? The only others like me are my brother and mother. Both of them have killed people."

"I killed someone."

"Out of self-defense," Rosie interjected. "My brother just slits throats like it's nothing and my mother is in an insane asylum and has murdered people in mass numbers, something she used to call controlling the human population. If all I do is have a breakdown occasionally, I don't think it's such a big deal."

"But you were so upset," Jess said and rested and hand on Rosie's shoulder. "You kept asking for Barbara, Rosie. I don't even think you remember." Jess was right because she didn't remember, but she wasn't about to confirm this. Instead, Roselyn opted to keep her mouth shut. At least if she pretended to remember Jess wouldn't think she was as crazy as she really was. But then she remembered she was a human definition of crazy, not her own species. She could claim anything the norm for her. After all, she was a whole third of her species' population. "And if I'm going to be honest, your brother scares me a little. I think I'm going to leave tonight," Jess stated abruptly.

"Don't go," Rosie said in a soft voice.

"I have to." Jess looked down at the ground. Roselyn looked at her best friend and studied her. As much as Rosie wanted to force her to stay (and given her abilities, she most certainly could keep Jess there against her will), she wasn't going to do so.

"We'll have to go up high if we want to find him tonight," the brunette finally said.

"So you're not going to force me to stay?" she asked.

"I'd never do that," Roselyn promised. Jess hugged her tightly and Rosie wrapped her arms around her friend. Giving up her best friend was going to be extremely difficult, but she'd do it if it made Jess happy. Rosie almost wished she was Jess because at least humans would pity her once her story was out there. Humans would always despise Roselyn. They'd never care that their words hurt her and their actions scarred her probably for life. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check as she broke the hug and took a step back.

"We'll still be best friends forever," Jess whispered. Rosie wasn't so sure considering they'd lose contact because it wasn't like Jess wouldn't be locked up somewhere for a while. So, she nodded and forced a smile.

"Let's see if we can find him," Rosie said.

"Let's go," Jess said and despite shaking all over, she bravely began to walk towards the exit of the botanical gardens. Rosie followed her out into the streets of Gotham and used plants to help them up onto the roof of a large building. Jess clung to her as if her life depended on it since she had no control whatsoever over the plants and her life was literally in Rosie's hands as they were hoisted up onto the skyscraper.

The night air was cool and Rosie wished she wore clothes underneath her coat instead of plants. When they got to the top of the building, Rosie had her plants waving in the air and making a spectacle of themselves to grab Red Robin's attention. It didn't take long for him to land on the roof, tumbling gracefully from wherever he grappled from. She didn't say a word when she made eye contact with him, the lights on the roof of the building slightly illuminating them. The light came from an electronic billboard of an advertisement for the burlesque club by night. By day, it was some family friendly advertisement about health insurance.

Wordlessly, Rosie stepped back while Jess stepped forward and said she wanted to go with him. Jess turned to Rosie and said she should go, too, and that everything would be okay because they'd get help. Tim didn't try to persuade Rosie again and she was thankful for this because there was no way in hell that she was going with him to be ridiculed and hated all over again. She became the person Gotham wanted her to become and there was no turning back. Rosie walked over to Tim, her hips swaying more than they should, and stood before him.

"I'll take care of her," Red Robin promised. The hybrid nodded and said goodbye to Jess. She watched as Red Robin carefully wrapped an arm around Jess' waist. The girl flinched because, well, she had been sexually abused and close contact wasn't really something she liked (Rosie was an exception).

"He's not going to do anything to you," Roselyn said to her best friend. Jess locked eyes with her and nodded firmly.

Red Robin's eyes went wide. "I would never do anything like that!" he exclaimed.

"I know. I just…" Jess trailed.

"I know," Red Robin said. "I'll make sure she's okay, Rosie." Rosie nodded, said goodbye again, and Tim swung off with a firm grip around Jess' waist and grappled to the bottom of the building. Rosie watched them until the darkness swallowed them up the closer they got to the bottom. Rosie sighed; there went her best friend and the only human who cared enough about her to seek her out in the botanical gardens without any semblance of fear.

Deep down, Rosie wished Barbara would have gone to the botanical gardens to see if she was okay. It would have been nice, she thought, as she stood at the top of the building and looked out into the night. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets as she ignored her shivering body. Barbara was better off not coming around since Khaalid didn't seem to like her for awful reasons. She also kind of wished Pammie would break out of Arkham and take her away from Gotham for good and they'd go live somewhere else where people didn't know they weren't human and everything would be better. Perhaps she'd have the opportunity to live a normal human life without any immense hatred thrown at her. That was selfish thinking on Rosie's part. Pammie had something mentally wrong with her and she shouldn't be judged for that just like Barbara shouldn't be judged for her physical disability.

Rosie sat down on the edge of the building. Tears fell down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing. She sat there and cried as she wished Pammie was there to tell her everything was going to be okay. Rosie wanted to apologize to her and say how sorry she was because she knew she was doing things she shouldn't be doing such as sexualizing herself and turning a blind eye to her brother killing humans every night. "I'm sorry, mommy," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Pamela wouldn't hear her apologies that night, but it felt a little bit better to say them. Rosie sighed as she summoned her plants to bring her back down to the ground. She had them take her down slowly, but perhaps it was too slow because a few police officers took the liberty to shoot their guns at her plant and herself as well. Her plants created a protective barrier around her when they brought her down to save her from any harm. Even though she didn't believe it, sometimes she truly felt like the daughter of Mother Nature herself.

She put her hands over her ears because the guns were so loud. Why were they even shooting at her? What did she do to deserve this? Why couldn't they just let her go because she never did anything wrong? She yelled at them to stop, but the officers didn't listen to her or they didn't hear her. She felt the plant start to give out. Rosie knew her eyes were glowing as she sent branches from nearby trees to slap at the men and hopefully knock their guns out of their hands. Just as quickly as she was being shot at, it stopped. "It's all right, Rosie." She didn't recognize the voice, but it was distinctly familiar. "Not gonna hurt you," the man assured her. Curious (mainly because her plants could take care of him), Rosie let herself complete her descent and let the barrier around her fall to the ground.

The man was Red Hood, aka Jason Todd. She didn't even have time to think when he wrapped his arm around her waist and she was being hoisted up back to the roof. When she looked down, the officers that had been there were on the ground and she had a feeling they were dead. It wasn't a secret that Jason went against what Batman stood for; the younger man had no qualms about ending a life who deserved it. Rosie finally caught her breath when her feet touched the ground of the roof after Jason hoisted them up. "It's dangerous for you to be out walking around Gotham at this hour," the Red Hood remarked and tossed his mask on the ground. It fell with a clang and she jumped because she hadn't noticed the thing was made of metal.

"I can take care of myself," she lied considering her brother usually took care of her lately and prevented anything from happening to her. If anything, she was incredibly dependent and one of the people she depended on to keep her sane just abandoned her and went back to human society.

"We both know that's a lie," Jason scoffed. "Look, Rosie, just go back home."

"My home is the botanical gardens and I was headed home," she replied curtly.

"No, your home is with Barbara and Dick, you know, the family you left behind."

"You barely know me," Roselyn interjected. "You were never around, even when Bruce had a family function. Why do you suddenly have an interest in family values?" she asked him with a smirk, her arms crossed against her chest. She ignored the cool night air and resisted shivering.

"Fair point," Jason said. "I saw you let your friend go with Tim."

"Yeah," Rosie shrugged. She sat at the edge of the roof again and sighed.

"For what it's worth, I think what you did was cool. You let her go without a fight and that's tough."

"Just leave me alone," Rosie said.

"I can't. I've got to bring you back home tonight. Your real home. Not a garden."

"Why do you suddenly care about me when you never really spoke to me until that night at Bruce's party?" Rosie finally asked him.

"I don't know," Jason shrugged. "Why did you leave Barbara and cause her to go through a custody battle?"

"Wait, what?" Roselyn whipped her head quickly to face him. She ignored the pain in her neck from turning too quickly. He was sitting beside her, one leg hanging over the side and the other with his knee up and foot flat on the roof.

"CPS thinks she's an unfit mother because you ran away," Jason added. "Maybe at this point you're better off not going home so you don't get sent away." Although his statement was a shock, she actually didn't feel sick to her stomach. She already decided she didn't have a home with Barbara anymore and she managed to distance herself from human society. Sometimes she did want to belong and she would be upset at night and wished she could go back. But her thoughts were so conflicted because if she truly wanted to go back, she would have gone back by now, wouldn't she? Yes, she loved Barbara and she missed her dearly. She couldn't live with Barbara anymore, though, and it wasn't like she was going to cooperate with child protective services if they were going to take her away. Like Khaalid always said: they were hybrids and didn't actually have to listen to humans. Being part of a different species had its perks. Why should she listen to what child protective services had to say when a majority of humans didn't view her as one of them? Humans didn't make sense. So, Roselyn merely shrugged after Jason's statement.

"You don't even care," Jason shook his head when Rosie turned away from him and stood up. She felt his eyes on her when she walked towards the center of the roof and swayed her hips more than necessary.

"Humans are interesting," she said to him without turning towards him. "First, they claim I'm not a human. Next thing I know they want to control who has custody of me."

"You're just a kid," Jason interjected.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me," Roselyn pointed out. "Or did you forget?"

"No," Jason sighed. "I remember. That was…"

"A mistake?" Rosie laughed. "My whole life is one big mistake."

"Mine, too, believe it or not," Jason remarked. "And if I'm being honest, I don't care that you're only sixteen and I'm eight years older than you."

"Are you saying that you're attracted to me?"

"Do you have pheromones like your birth mother?" Jason asked.

"Nope."

"I was afraid of that."

Afraid to be attracted to me?" Roselyn turned around and jutted out her right hip.

"More like I was afraid those were pheromones talking and not really me. I don't like to be tricked."

"Neither do I," Rosie smirked. She slowly walked towards him until she stood right in front of him. She pressed herself against him and heard his breath hitch when she grinded hips against his. She did this slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck. She may have lost her best friend, but at least she had whatever this was. She was allowing herself to push down the hurt she felt from Jess' departure and refocused it on Jason Todd and her sexuality. She was pushing down a lot of negative emotions lately and replaced that with being rather sexual without actually having sex when she went to the clubs and bars with her brother. Her brother allowed this to happen in his presence, but she had never done this without him being there to monitor her. The farthest she had gone was when her brother would sometimes ask her to suck off one of the guys under the table he was making a deal with. Because the man was lost in pleasure, Khaalid would get what he wanted. A few times Khaalid killed the man because he didn't like that a stranger released himself in his sister's mouth. Rosie usually blocked out these memories and barely remembered them. They were resurfacing, but it was strange how it didn't bother her because Khaalid was looking out for her and she was simply helping out her brother with a deal. This time she was doing this on her own accord and she felt a little bit guilty that her brother wasn't there to monitor her.

"Shit." Jason sucked in a breath when she pressed herself against him firmly. Her green eyes glowed and the vines wrapped in her hair slithered and took her coat off. She stood there glowing in the moonlight and light from the billboard practically naked, only foliage covering her intimate parts. Jason leant down and kissed her and she returned the kiss immediately.

Tears fell down her cheeks. What would Barbara think? Here she was, sixteen years old, kissing a twenty something year old and she knew it was wrong. Now her human thoughts were conflicting with her species' thoughts and she didn't know what to listen to. When Jason grasped her backside, Rosie stopped kissing him and pushed him away. Her coat wrapped around her before she ran off the edge of the building, a plant catching her and swinging her from roof top to roof top until she was close to the botanical gardens where she hoped her brother was waiting for her.

* * *

Well, Rosie's thoughts and actions are all over the place! Not sure if anyone is still reading this, but I'd love to hear some feedback :)


	22. Chapter 22

Roselyn didn't expect Khaalid to slap her across the face when she returned to the botanical gardens. Her hand flew to her cheek and her green orbs went wide. He was never violent with her before and she watched as his facial expression only expressed anger. Even though he was the one who walked closer to her, he was the one who shoved her away. Rosie stumbled and hadn't realized how strong her brother was until that moment. No wonder he was able to kill so easily and came out on top every single time. "I told you to come back home," he said, his Somali accent thick like when she first met him. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"You hit me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said in a calmer voice. "You not being here just…I thought something bad happened to you. I just came back and you weren't here like I thought you'd be."

"The plants didn't tell you? They tend to eavesdrop a lot."

"I don't quite understand them as well as you do," he admitted.

"I should've left a note or something. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't scare me like that again," her brother said when he hugged her. She hugged him back tightly because he was all she had now that Jess was gone. "Where's Jess?" he asked.

"On our walk home, we bumped into one of Gotham's vigilantes. He offered to help us get out of here. We originally came back here, but Jess realized she wanted the help and we went back out to find him. We did, he took her, and now she's gone."

"Typical human," Khaalid scoffed. "Sorry she left you."

"She's only human," Rosie gave him a sad smile. Without even really thinking, she had a few plants form into something like a chair as she fell back into it.

"True statement," Khaalid remarked as he stood over her. "I smell another man on you." Khaalid's sense of smell was incredible. Roselyn wondered how he got through the day considering how strong it was. Gotham never smelled that good in general, but she couldn't even imagine smelling every little stink that came with it. "Human men are dangerous," he said before she could answer him. "Don't go near him again. Only go near men when I'm around you, got it?"

Rosie nodded. He was right. Her brother was _always_ right about everything. She shouldn't have walked around Jason Todd as if she was a sex object, at least by herself. She needed her brother there to ground her and so she wouldn't do anything she'd regret. Now that Jess was gone, he was all she had and she didn't even want to address the fact that he slapped her earlier because she didn't get permission to go anywhere else but back to the gardens. It was all for her own safety.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her head hung low and her eyes closed in shame.

"It's all right," Khaalid said and put his index finger underneath her chin. He forced her head up to look him in the eyes. She blinked and she felt her muscles relax when she saw his smile. She didn't realize how tense she was. "You didn't know any better." She didn't know any better about what? Part of her told her that what he was saying was wrong and she could do whatever it was she wanted. The other part of her, most of her, told her to obey him. There was this part of Rosie that genuinely wanted to please him in any way possible. She didn't understand the effect he had on her, but she knew from that moment that her brother was the only one she could truly depend on.

Jess was still her best friend no matter what. Rosie would never hold it against her that she left. However, said friend was very human and jumped at the opportunity to go belong with them again. Although Jess still held a special place in her heart, she had been abandoned by the only human who would interact with her.

No, she thought to herself, there was Barbara. And Rosie abandoned Barbara. The brunette stumbled back when she thought about the woman who took her in when nobody else would. Roselyn suddenly longed for her and she couldn't stop herself from falling down to the ground. Why wasn't Barbara there? Why didn't Barbara come to the botanical gardens? Why did she just let Rosie go and live here for months? Why didn't she try to contact her? Why didn't Rosie try to contact Barbara?

Roselyn never fell to the ground. Khaalid caught her, his reflexes quick. He acted as if this had happened before when he carried her into the area he claimed his own, thick vine walls creating a room and a bed made out of foliage. He gently laid her on his bed and she was shaking and why was she shaking?

Barbara? Where was Barbara?

"Stop it," Khaalid hissed. "The cripple isn't here. It has never been here." Did she say that aloud?

"Barbara," she said, eyes wide as she grasped for someone who wasn't there.

"It's defective." She could feel his breath on her ear. "None of the people you call family has ever been here to see you. They never tried to see you," he reminded her. "They don't love you. Not like I do. I'll always be here, Roselyn. The moment I found out you existed, I've always been there."

"Pammie!" Roselyn sat up quickly and looked around. "Pammie!" she screamed. "Where are you?"

"Lay down." He pushed her down gently. "She's insane. She can't be there for you. Not like I can, Rosie. I'm here."

"You're here," she murmured and snuggled up against him as he held her close. She felt so protected when he held her and shushed her.

"That's right," he assured her. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

Harley woke up to one of the cells opening and shutting. She had no idea what time it was, but it had to be something past midnight. She rubbed her eyes and sat up because she was naturally curious and she already decided to sleep through breakfast no matter what because for some reason, sleeping at ten in the morning felt so much better and more rewarding than sleeping at whatever hour this was. She was careful not to shake the bed too much because Poison Ivy was sleeping beside her. It had become a regular thing, the two of them sharing the same cell, because of the fact that Ivy couldn't sleep when she was alone. She'd never admit to it and Dr. Leland would never mention it to the gorgeous red head's face, but Harley knew how Ivy was suffering from sleepless nights when Harley wasn't there. It wasn't hard for Harley to admit that she slept better, too. But she was a light sleeper and when she heard that cell door shut, she was instantly curious.

Who could it possibly be? It wasn't like she and Ivy were kept in the high security wing anymore so it probably wasn't anyone she knew. Patients on this floor were admitted during regular hours if it were to occur, but this was like Batman hours and it was extremely confusing. She just _had_ to know!

So when she heard the footsteps disappear down the hall, Harley was quick to get on her feet (gracefully because if she wasn't, Ivy would have woken up and her fun would be ruined). Getting out of any cell that was not high security was a piece of cake (chocolate lava) and slowly and quietly just like a…a…little mouse, Harley slid out of the cell and shut the door without a sound.

She crept through the hall down a couple of cells. Apparently, she had been too groggy to be able to locate just how far away it was. But when she heard crying, she had a feeling this had to be the person. Even if it wasn't, Harley was a trained psychiatrist and despite her medical license being revoked, she still knew her stuff and could help this person.

Harley crouched down and opened up the food flap thingy to look inside and put a hand over her mouth when she saw it was Rosie's best friend, Jess, the girl who murdered her grandfather. Without a second thought, Harley opened up the cell and shut it. Jess was sitting on the floor instead of the bed (which wasn't any more comfortable anyway). The younger girl looked up at her and didn't seem at all surprised that Harley Quinn just walked into her cell.

Wordlessly, Harley grabbed the blanket off the bed and sat down on the floor with Jess. She covered both of them up and wrapped an arm around her and she was relieved when Jess cuddled up to her. That, she thought, was a good sign.

"I left Rosie tonight," Jess whispered because if they talked too loudly, a guard might hear. "We were walking back to the botanical gardens and Red Robin stopped us and asked if we wanted help to get out."

Harley knew Jess had been living there with Rosie and Rosie's brother. It was all over the news that the girl who murdered her grandfather was living with two hybrid people- one a killer himself and the next Poison Ivy in training was what the news was calling them. Harley thought it was kind of funny (not the laughing kind) that some people were calling Roselyn the next Poison Ivy because the girl wasn't even poisonous to begin with. That, and she never killed anyone (okay, there was that time she might have tripped Woodrue but it was seen by everyone at the time as self-defense). There were some pictures of her circulating, the few lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the teen at night wearing nothing but nature itself. Harley had to admit that she definitely got her looks from Ivy. She had some pretty amazing genetics and yeah, she looked good. Anyone with eyes could see that Rosie was beautiful.

"I wanted to get out, but she didn't. At first I didn't go. But then after helping Rosie through another one of her mental breakdowns, I knew living like that wasn't good for either of us."

"It's okay," Harley said when Jess shook.

"And now I don't even know why I left. Help seemed like a good idea at the time, but now what? I don't even have…I don't have a…" Jess cried and buried her head against Harley's chest.

"You do have a family," Harley shushed her. "You've definitely got me!" she smiled when Jess looked up at her. "And I'm sure you've got Red. And you got Barbara because she says no matter what happens, she's always gonna consider Red family so by default you got Barbara and all of them. And you always got Rosie because you two are best friends forever. And you got Two-Face and Harvey!"

"Thanks Harley, but I really have nobody to go home to. Two-Face broke out a while back when I really needed him. I know I stopped coming by to visit him, but I was just…I…" Jess took a deep breath. "My grandfather was abusing me. Mostly…mostly…"

"You're safe here," Harley told her. "Whenever you wanna talk, I'll listen. I've been through a few rounds of all kinds of abuse," she paused. "If you don't wanna talk to me about it all, that's fine, too. But you gotta talk to someone because it isn't good to bottle it all up."

"I told Rosie," Jess said. "I told her after the fact though. I just didn't want to be shipped off and put in the foster care system. I just thought that if I'd suffer just a little longer, well, I'd be eighteen soon enough. But I couldn't take it anymore. So, when I saw Rosie ran away I thought I could, too. But then my grandfather…" she trailed. "But at least I had Rosie to go to, you know?"

They heard a guard walking down the hall and the two immediately stopped talking. When they could no longer hear him, Jess looked up at Harley. "Thank you," the younger blonde said.

"Hey, it's no problem." Harley hugged her tighter and she couldn't help but feel so bad for this girl. What did Jess ever do to deserve this? To be abused by her own family? Harley's father had been a criminal, sure, and he asked her for money while he was in prison years ago when she was still in college. However, her father never abused her or touched her inappropriately. She couldn't even imagine going through something like this and Harley hoped when Jess' stay in Arkham leaked out to the press, people would sympathize with her and understand why Jess killed him.

Harley didn't believe Jess intentionally killed her grandfather. There was no way she planned it. The poor thing must have snapped and felt her cried for help weren't being heard. She probably never told anyone, either, and was embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Harley had a feeling the sexual abuse started when Jess stopped visiting Harvey Dent. The man was devastated and Two-Face was unusually angry, eventually breaking out of Arkham. Harley recalled Jess showing up one day before she killed her grandfather looking for Harvey, but he wasn't there. She left quickly.

Harley cursed at herself. Being a psychologist, she should have known. She should have known Jess was being hurt in one of the worst possible ways. The poor thing needed help. Well, Harley thought, she was going to help the only person under the age of eighteen in Arkham Asylum even if it meant her being caught in the girl's cell the next morning. Poor Jess obviously didn't want to be left alone. Red was a mess, too, but Harley felt Jess might need her a little bit more. "Can you stay here with me? Just for tonight?" Jess asked.

"Of course," Harley said. "Let's get you into bed, hmm?"

"Thanks," Jess gave a small smile. Harley stood and helped the girl up to her feet at settled her into bed. She wasn't going to get into bed with her, but Jess asked her to and Harley just couldn't say no. "Remember that time when I met you and I was terrified?"

Harley cringed. "Yeah, but I was dangerous and all, not your fault."

"I know," Jess sighed. "But it's kind of funny that I feel totally safe with you now."

"Go to sleep," Harley giggled when Jess yawned. "You're exhausted."

* * *

Thanks so much for the feedback!


	23. Chapter 23

Roselyn wasn't supposed to leave the botanical gardens without her brother for any reason. She also had no desire to leave without Khaalid because he looked after her and she wasn't good enough to go out on her own. The police shot at her that one time and ever since then, she refused to go anywhere without him. This time, though, she wasn't really thinking and left the botanical gardens at night while her brother was out doing some business he didn't need her for. Rosie was okay with having the night off. She missed her brother dearly and hated being apart from him, but it had to be done since he didn't want her killing anyone or being involved with that. He said she was too innocent and didn't need to murder a few people to make a bit of money.

She flinched in a bit of pain due to her right inner thigh. She had a few leaves fall away so she could inspect the 'K' Khaalid had engraved in her skin. It wasn't infected, but the carving took place about six hours ago and it hurt. She knew he cut deep enough to scar despite her slightly advanced healing which prevented other scars from forming from her earlier years. This one, however, was much deeper than the others and she almost thought she wouldn't stop bleeding. But she did because Khaalid healed her skin until a certain point to stop the bleeding, but left it open enough for scar tissue.

Roselyn didn't mind that her brother marked her. If anything, the letter reminded her that she belonged to someone and that someone loved her and cared about her. She didn't think Barbara cared anymore. Khaalid pointed out that she never approached the botanical gardens despite Rosie's location being all over the news. He still referred to Barbara as an invalid. Even though Barbara didn't love her anymore, she'd never think the woman who took her in due to pity was invalid. Rosie missed Barbara and she had the urge to go back once in a while. When she did, she'd tell Khaalid and then he'd tell her that Rosie wasn't human just like him and why would she want to associate with humans constantly when they were cruel to her? Barbara never stopped the bullying once she found about it, either. She never publically stood up for Roselyn. It was all talk and no action. Khaalid said the same thing about Dick Grayson who had a fetish for people in wheelchairs and was just going along with Rosie being there.

Khaalid pointed out that Bruce Wayne had a huge influence within Gotham and he never once helped Roselyn. Selina Kyle never did anything, either, and those two never stopped Damian from tormenting her. Rosie pointed out they didn't approve of it, but Khaalid also pointed out they never stopped it.

There was always Pammie, Rosie thought, as she stroked a flower which stretched up to feel her touch. Or she controlled it to come up to her. It was probably that. It didn't matter since it was comforting her. Pammie would always love her. She was her biological mother after all. Well, it was never confirmed, but Rosie definitely saw the similarities between them as she got older. Her breasts may not be as big, but her hips and overall curves were definitely something she could have only inherited from Poison Ivy. Her brother's hair was almost the same shade of red and all three had the same eyes. The eyes could have been a coincidence because of their plant abilities, but Rosie thought otherwise because she saw a picture of Dr. Pamela Isley with the same eyes before she was experimented on by Dr. Jason Woodrue.

Khaalid also reminded her Pammie never left Arkham to come see if she was okay. Ivy was part plant, he reasoned, so why was she pretending she belonged to the human species? _Because of me_ , she thought. _Because the only way she could have seen me was to be good and listen to human rules. Because I wanted to be human so bad and I wanted her to be human with me._ They weren't human. Not fully. Not completely. Khaalid always said that they were their own species.

Khaalid had no interest in Pammie. He said she wasn't his mother because he had his own mother from Somalia who basically adopted him and took him in along with his adoptive father. Whenever he spoke about the pirates, he was so happy and he let himself smile genuinely. He didn't want to replace his mother and he said he'd never call her his mother. Besides, he told her, Pamela probably wants nothing to with him anyway. Rosie tried to explain to him that probably wasn't true, but the boy shrugged and said there are statements where she says she hates men of all types and forming a relationship with someone like that who was a man made him uncomfortable.

Therefore, Khaalid kept reminding her Pamela was insane. "Pammie's insane," Rosie murmured. "She's locked up in an asylum because she's crazy. She doesn't care that I'm not seeing her because she's just plain nuts." Roselyn knelt down and began to tend to the flower, pulling out the weeds which wanted to inhibit its growth. The weeds wanted to grow, too, but Rosie preferred the flowers. The weeds were ugly like the bad people her brother killed.

Rosie became alert when Khaalid came back earlier than she expected or right on time. They didn't have a phone or any kind of clock to go by. There was the sundial, but that was all the way at the other end of the gardens and she rarely ventured that far to check time which didn't really exist. She doubted it worked at night, either. "Back already?" she asked when he approached.

"Yup. Everything went smoothly. God, I love the rush! Hey, I stole a car. Want to go for a drive to that hiking spot you talked about?" he asked.

"Isn't it a little late for a hike? And I said I used to like it before I tripped Woodrue, remember?" Rosie reminded him that she did indeed trip their biological father on purpose so that he'd fall down a huge cliff. "I haven't been there since."

"Let's go," Khaalid rolled his green eyes. "You need to get out anyway." Roselyn just nodded because protesting was pointless. She didn't even think he could drive, but got into the two seater car anyway. She wasn't very good at names of cars and she recalled Dick wanting to teach her how to drive. She shook that thought away.

As Khaalid somehow drove smoothly through the city, she gave him directions easily as they made their way. As luck would have it, the police began to follow them which made the red headed teen speed up. Rosie was thankful she strapped herself in with the seatbelt as she thrashed around when he took sharp turns. He wasn't going to stop and since he wasn't going to stop, there were gunshots. He told Rosie to keep her head low and she didn't need to be told twice. A bullet, of course, hit and blew out a tire and Rosie felt Khaalid instinctively put his arm in front of her to hold her back in case her seatbelt didn't lock, which it most certainly did. Rosie's eyes glowed as she summoned the trees nearby to stop them from crashing. She really didn't need to be in a full blown car accident that night.

Rosie climbed out of the car with Khaalid. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Khaalid said and walked towards the police as the officers got out of the car. "What's the problem?"

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" one of the officers shouted, holding the pistol in trembling hands.

"Why should I?" Khaalid took a few steps forward. "I was just taking my sister out for a hike."

"It's two in the morning," the other officer stated. "Don't you think it's a little late for a hike?"

"I don't go by time," he said, shrugging.

"You were driving without a license," the officer stated dumbly.

"I guess you should really check the protocol for that since you shot bullets at us," Khaalid said. Rosie watched as more officers came towards them, swarming with their bright flashing lights and loud sirens that really bothered her ears. She placed her hands over her ears to block out the worst of it. Voices were muffled and she couldn't hear conversations anymore.

Blue. Red. Blue. Red. The lights were still flashing. She shut her eyes, but she could still tell the bright lights were blinking. Blue! Red! Blue! Red! Blue! Red! The sirens even sounded like the colors they were obnoxiously flashing.

Rosie opened her eyes in time to see Khaalid taking out his knife which was hidden in his clothes made of leaves and vines. She didn't want to be around when he slit throats, so she turned around and ran. She heard someone running after her and she picked up the pace, too distracted to think. He was yelling her name, telling her to stop. She only stopped when the sirens were a faint sound in the distance. Her eyes glowed green momentarily until she laid eyes on Jim Gordon.

"Leave me alone," she stated.

"Roselyn," he repeated her name.

"No, you don't get to talk to me," she snapped. "You never really cared about me. You wanted and expected me to become this someday, so don't you dare try to talk," she threatened. Rosie watched the commissioner open his mouth to speak, but she was quick and tied him up in vines, a plant stuffed in his mouth so she couldn't hear him speak. Rosie knew he always hated her and how his daughter took in a girl who was eleven and about half his own daughter's age.

"You don't really want to help me," she continued. "You just want to bring me in like a prize or something. Let me tell you something, commissioner." The teenager walked closer to him and brought her lips close to his ear. "You never will."

Khaalid was at her side, blood on his hands and splattered against his clothes. Apparently, he had been successful on his end. He went to kill the man tied up, but Rosie stopped him from plunging his knife into James Gordon's eye socket. "No," Rosie murmured. "Leave him." _Only because it'll hurt Barbara and even though she hurt me, I don't want to hurt her anymore._

"You're lucky," Khaalid spat. When the two turned around, Gordon managed to speak and get the plant out of his mouth. Eyes still glowing, Rosie turned around towards him.

"Come with me, Roselyn," Jim coughed. "You'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay?" Rosie broke out into laughter.

"All you want to do is lock my sister up. I get why you probably want me behind bars since I murdered like half the police force tonight, but she's done nothing," Khaalid pointed out. "All she did was run away from home and come stay with me because nobody else gave a shit about her."

"We all care about her and love her," Jim argued.

"If all of you loved her, you would have made an effort to stop the bullying," Khaalid reminded him. "You only care now because she ran away. But when she was pretending to be a human and following all of your rules, nobody gave a shit about her. But you know what? I did," Khaalid growled. "I am so glad I decided to take a pit stop in Gotham and be reunited with my sister."

"He's all I have," Rosie confirmed. "He's all I'll ever have." And that was when Khaalid pulled up the dress of leaves she wore to show the 'K' on her inner thigh. Rosie belonged to her brother and she wouldn't want it any other way.

"My God," Jim whispered, eyes wide. He brought his gaze back to her glowing green eyes. "Barbara misses you, Rosie. She loves you and wants you to come home. She hides it from me, but I know she's crying because she misses you and loves you so much. Please come with me, Roselyn," the man pleaded.

"No," Rosie shook her head. "No!" she cried and fell to her knees, her powers losing control and dropping the commissioner.

Unable to focus on her surroundings, Rosie could only hear Barbara's cries in her head saying how much she missed her, how much she loved her. But Rosie fought back. "If you love me, you'll come get me!" She was in her own world now, Barbara right in front of her with a worried expression. "Hold me, please. I need you, Barbara. Please! I need you!" But Barbara wouldn't go towards her even though the look on her face contradicted her actions.

Snapping somewhat back to a little bit of reality, Rosie recognized the sensation of being carried. She fell asleep right after and she didn't wake up until the sun was high in the sky, right next to her brother.

* * *

What exactly is Khaalid doing to Rosie?

Thanks again to everyone who supports this story :)


	24. Chapter 24

Barbara had been Batgirl and grappled from building to building, fought the most dangerous villains in Gotham, and managed to survive and success Batman's rigourous training exercises. She dealt with Dick Grayson dating Starfire for a while and tolerated the relationship while her heart broke a little bit every day until he came back to her. She was shot by the Joker and horrible things had been done to her. She became Orcale and kept level headed through extremely difficult tasks and hacked into security systems she had no business hacking into in order to save the city. Barbara adopted an eleven year old girl in her early twenties, a girl with plant abilities and Poison Ivy's daughter. She even considered Poison Ivy part of her family and didn't think twice about it. Barbara wasn't afraid of her despite being in a wheelchair and knowing Pamela Isley was extremely hostile towards humans. None of this ever made her afraid.

However, she was about to confront Poison Ivy about Roselyn and Barbara wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep herself together or deal with Ivy's wrath that was sure to come when she told her the news. She took a deep breath and opened a private visitation area because she had to get it over with and Ivy was already waiting ten minutes past her visitation time and, if anything, Poison Ivy was always punctual, a quality Barbara shared with her. Well, except for this time because things weren't going to be very good.

Barbara entered the room and shut the door behind her. "I lost her." It wasn't what she planned to say and she didn't think she'd start to cry when she revealed this to Ivy, but she did and she couldn't control her emotions for the first time in a long time.

"No," Ivy shook her head and stood up from her seat. She slammed her hands on the table with such force, Barbara flinched.

"I'm sorry." What else was she supposed to say when she lost Ivy's child?

"You're fucking sorry," Ivy seethed. "You're fucking sorry."

"I did my best," Barbara replied lamely. "I love Roselyn and I swear to God it wasn't my intention to lose custody."

"You managed to fail miserably," Ivy pointed out. "I thought very highly of you, Barbara. I didn't think you were capable of failing," she spat.

"Me either," Barbara murmured. "Not like this, at least. Not something so important." Her eyes squeezed shut because she didn't need to see Ivy's look of disappointment. However, she couldn't keep her eyes closed forever and she slowly opened them to find Ivy glaring at her, making her feel incredibly small and insignificant in her chair. But then she got angry- angry at the fact that Ivy was staring her down and trying to intimidate her when Barbara had been the woman to take Rosie in, feed her, clothe her, fight for Rosie to have the right to see her biological mother despite being in an asylum, and she always made sure Roselyn was loved. Barbara wished she could have stopped the bullying and had the power to make people accept someone so different, yet, so similar.

All Roselyn wanted was to be accepted. It was a wish Barbara could never grant, but she did her best with the tools she had. When the bullying escalated in school, she pulled her out. Barbara was beginning to wonder if this was the best decision. Did homeschooling Roselyn make it so that she never learned how to cope with people not always accepting her. Had it hindered her from making anymore friends? Did it make it easier for Rosie to temporarily run away from her problems? Barbara tried to get in contact with Rosie's therapist to see why they never saw the warning signs of her mental breakdowns due to the intense bullying and isolation from society. The fact of the matter was, nobody knew it had gotten this bad until Roselyn started being unable to cope and had these severe meltdowns which caused Barbara to stop working for Batman for a while and putting Gotham's overall safety second.

Perhaps that had been her mistake. Barbara put Gotham first, Rosie second. She only put her adoptive daughter first when she began having severe mental health issues, which was too late. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Ivy had a right to be angry with her. Barbara was angry at herself.

"I've been failing this whole time," Barbara realized. "From the beginning."

"Tell the truth," Ivy demanded. "What was the real reason as to why you adopted my daughter? Not the lies you tell me or the lies you convinced yourself. Why did you do it." Barbara had the decency to look Ivy in the eyes. She may have been an awful parent, but she wasn't an awful person. Or at least she hoped she wasn't.

"It was Batman," Ivy stated. "He needed to keep a close eye on her. If she was put back into the foster care system, then you wouldn't know where she was because she moved around too much. You volunteered because you met Rosie when she was initially put into Arkham after Gotham's orphanage didn't know what to do with her and slowly integrated her into the asylum. Even though you could have kept her locked up here, you chose not to. Why?" Ivy queried. "You could have kept an eye on her from here very easily. Roselyn would have never broken out from this place because the people here understood her and were actually nice to her- the doctors, patients, everyone."

"I didn't want her in Arkham," Barbara told the truth. "She was a child and this is an asylum for the criminally insane. She was never a criminal."

"But the commissioner wanted her in here. He still wants her locked up in here," Ivy said, her voice pained, but fire in her bright emerald eyes.

Barbara nodded. "I don't agree with him. I didn't agree with him even back then. I never thought an eleven year old girl belonged in here, especially when she never did anything wrong," she explained. "Batman's intentions were cold when he agreed to me adopting her. My father was completely against it, especially since I was young adopting a girl practically half of my age at the time. Originally, I did agree to the fact that, as protectors of Gotham, we had a duty to keep an eye on a human-plant hybrid, especially since evidence heavily points to you being her biological daughter. I don't think I need to explain the dangers we felt when we figured this piece of information out."

"Go on." Ivy's eyes narrowed dangerously, her glare threatening. Already in her Oracle mode where she was analytical and put her emotions aside, Barbara nodded.

"My father was furious when I told him I was going to adopt Roselyn. I really did think she was a sweet girl that deserved-deserves-better. Even though I wasn't there the day Rosie was taken away from you, I heard it. I cried when I heard everything and I honestly wanted her to stay with you. Ivy, Pamela, you love her so much and you'd do anything for her. I turned my mic off and _sobbed_ when Rosie begged to stay with you and how you wanted a better life for her and trusted Batman to make sure she had a mother who wasn't constantly on the run from the law and someone who could provide for her.

"In that moment I knew I had to adopt Rosie. I couldn't let some random people pass her along because at that point, my father decided he didn't want her locked up in Arkham because he didn't want her associated with you. I never agreed with that. When I told Rosie I was going to take her in, I gave her that locket with your picture in it. Pamela, I love her. My initial intentions were based on what Batman and I thought was right for Gotham. But after I heard how deeply you love her, my intentions were completely different. I knew I would fight for Rosie to see you again because I wanted her to have a relationship with you.

"I used to sit up with her at night," Barbara continued when Ivy didn't say anything. The younger woman swallowed hard, fighting the lump in her throat. "Before she could come here and visit. She'd be up crying because she missed you so much and I never felt so useless in my entire life because all I could do is sit with her and hold her until I could calm her down."

"Rosie would wake up and cry," Pamela murmured. "And you'd stay with her until she stopped?"

"Every time," Barbara gave a small smile. "I cut back on the hours I helped Batman because I hated leaving her at night. The nights that I did, Selina stayed with her. She sat up with Rosie a number of times, too. She was a huge help back then, especially before Dick moved in to help out."

"Sometimes I'd think to myself and wonder what would have happened if I discovered her and her brother when I was being experimented on. I could have saved them."

"You didn't know," Barbara reminded her. "There was no way you could have known. I know what you're thinking, but you didn't fail Rosie or her brother. Whatever happened to them wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry about before," Ivy said. Apologies from Poison Ivy were pretty rare and Barbara knew Ivy felt vulnerable apologizing, so she didn't make a huge deal about it. "Even if your earlier intentions weren't great, I'm so grateful Rosie ended up with you so I could be in her life. She's an amazing girl, kindhearted and sweet. Why did people have to be so fucking mean to her? She never did anything."

"I just want her back," Barbara said, sounding as if she was a small child ready to cry at any moment. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears. "I don't know what to do. I'm not even to be around her anymore." Wordlessly, Pam stood up and helped Barbara out of her chair and sat her down across her lap. Ivy pressed her head against Barbara's, rocking back and forth as she cried. She didn't let Barbara look at her when she cried. She kept her head down and against Barbara's and shook, her hopes being crushed by the fact that the only person on the planet who had an interest in adopting her daughter couldn't even be around Rosie.

Barbara hugged her tightly, thankful for the comfort she so desperately craved. She had distanced herself from Dick lately because she didn't want him to see her like this. But for some reason, being close to Pamela filled a void in her life she didn't realize she was missing. They sat like that for a while, crying because they both lost a daughter that day. Without Barbara, Pamela probably wouldn't get to see Rosie anymore, either.

"I'm sorry for being so awful to you earlier," Pamela whispered close to her ear. "It's not your fault. You never did anything wrong." Barbara nodded against her shoulder and just for a moment, she closed her eyes and felt like she was being held by her mother like she once was when she had been a small girl. Barbara never really thought about her mother since she was so young when she was around. She was starved of these moments until she adopted Rosie and got close with Pamela. Pam was filling the void her mother left all those years ago. It was nice to go to a woman to talk things out with her and get advice her father couldn't give her.

Barbara couldn't give this up. She appreciated these moments way too much to stop them and she hoped Ivy would let her come back. Losing two family members at once would be too much.

"Can I still come see you?" Barbara dared to ask.

"I'd love that," Ivy kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be okay," Pamela stated firmly. "Things will work out. Maybe my son will come around, too, and…" she trailed. "Things are just going to suck for a little while. I can't do much in here, but you can do so much out there," Ivy told her. Barbara just nodded. "I know Khaalid is a pirate. He came here to learn more about his plant abilities from me. But since he thinks I'm insane, he hasn't come back since. Listen to me, Barbara." Still on her lap, Barbara was separated from the embrace and felt a little bit foolish for just sitting there on Ivy's lap like she was sitting on Santa Claus. "We know that those pirates care about him, so they're bound to come back."

"The question is, when," Barbara furrowed her brow, catching on quickly.

"Right," Ivy agreed. "If we can figure out who these pirates are…"

"Then we can track them and see when they land in Gotham," Barbara finished, eyes wide. She had been so caught up with this custody battle that she forgot all about Khaalid's ties to Somali pirates.

"I think you know Rosie's friend, Jess, is here," Ivy said. Barbara nodded. She actually talked to her on the phone the other day and the girl sounded like she was thriving. Harley Quinn had pretty much taken the blonde under her wing for the meantime. "She says Rosie depends heavily on her brother. I have a feeling that since Jess left, Rosie's going to cling to him even more. She thinks he is all she has."

"So basically you're implying that when the ship comes back, Khaalid is going to go back to the pirates," Barbara concluded.

"Right," Pamela nodded. "Which will trigger some kind of breakdown."

"Not some kind," Barbara said. "A huge breakdown."

"Unfortunately," Ivy replied. "But we can use this to our advantage."

"I know what you're thinking. But she blackmailed Batman and said she'd reveal everyone's identities if any of them interfered which is extremely dangerous to everyone."

"That's the flaw," Ivy pressed her lips together. "And we don't know where to put Rosie."

"I'll look into it tonight," Barbara promised. "I'll run it by Batman. I'm sure he can figure something out. World's greatest detective and all." Ivy smiled and helped Barbara back into her wheelchair.

"Thank you for everything."

"You'll see her again," Barbara said when a guard came in to take Ivy back to her cell. Before Ivy could respond, she was escorted out. Barbara sighed. She knew Pamela would see her again because Bruce would ensure that upon Rosie's capture, she'd be put into Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Will Batman come through?

Thanks to everyone supporting this story. You have no idea how much this means to me :)


	25. Chapter 25

"I have a plan to save Roselyn," Batman said to Poison Ivy at two in the morning in a visitation room. Since he was Batman, he managed to get into Arkham Asylum unnoticed and break into Ivy's cell. The red head woke up with a start since she was a light sleeper and had to be careful not to wake up Harley. She had said _what the fuck is wrong with you_ in a harsh whisper when she followed him out of her cell. She noticed the cameras were temporarily disabled since they didn't move to scope the hallways.

Ivy leaned back in her chair, almost wishing she wasn't good so she could use this opportunity to break out and…well, she didn't really have the desire to breed plants to eat people anymore and she actually started to like the company of people, so she wasn't sure what she would do. Had she become that _normal_? Was her therapy actually working? Well, perhaps Roselyn had something to do with it. Her daughter always embraced humanity and she taught Pamela to like that part of herself.

Ivy looked at Batman. "You do realize I know who you are and you could have just visited me during the day normally. Barbara must have told you my visitations are private now and they aren't recorded."

"Aren't you interested in saving your daughter at all?" Batman asked, completely ignoring the fact that she knew who he was. She had a feeling he was probably furious that she figured it out, but what did he expect? Pamela Isley was a very intelligent woman and it didn't take too long to put two and two together. She would have never known, though, if Barbara didn't adopt Rosie, so if that was one of Batman's plans, it sure did backfire.

"Of course I am. Don't even think for a second I'm not interested. I already know my role is in here when you bring her in."

"Your role is more important than that," Batman told her. "Your conversation with Barbara was after I discovered when her brother's ship was arriving. I found the Somali pirates and am currently tracking them. They are on their way back to Gotham and will arrive in about a week."

"I'm listening," Ivy urged him to continue.

"I already spoke with Dr. Leland tonight and she agreed to let you out for one night. And that night is the night you bring in Roselyn."

"Me?" Ivy queried, not really believing this.

Batman nodded. "You are the only one who can control her. I could after a while, but I don't want to scare her. I only scare people who deserve it. You need to restrain her until she calms down and only then can we bring her in. I would refrain from using any form of plant life and focus on controlling plants she will be controlling."

"I can do that," Pamela agreed. "You think it's going to be hard," she said when she studied his clenched jaw.

"You haven't seen firsthand what her meltdowns were like. This one is going to be her worst one. I predict her brother isn't going to be the best in this situation and he's dangerous. He'll fight and he will try to kill anyone who gets in her way. I will keep him away from you, Pamela. Roselyn is your first priority."

"I know the things he's done are terrible, but he's still my son. Is it in your plan to save him, too? Or are you just going to focus on Rosie because you personally have a connection to her?" Ivy asked him. Even though she rarely spoke about Khaalid and she knew he wanted nothing to do with her, he was her son and she longed to have a relationship with the boy she once thought was dead. He needed more help than Rosie did based on the crimes and murders he committed and Ivy hoped he'd get the help he needed. She had hope for him because Ivy overcame a lot ever since Rosie came into her life.

"I would like to help him," Batman nodded. "I know he's killed, but he was taught to do those things. I don't blame him, but he harmed innocent people, Pamela. That can't go without any form of trial. Roselyn hasn't done anything except run away, so as long as I bring her into Arkham and get her admitted, she'll be in here and there's nothing Child Protective Services can do."

"As much as I miss her, I wish she could just go back home. An asylum isn't the place for her."

"I agree," Batman said, his voice softer. He finally sat down across from her. "But I think this is the best we can do given the circumstances."

"What about Khaalid?" Ivy asked again.

"He's going to trial. Even if I put him in Arkham, he killed a lot of people. Odds are, he'll be put into Arkham as well. I've been watching both of them. They sometimes come out of the botanical gardens at night. Together, they're threatening. Rosie blackmailed me into leaving her alone. If she outed all of our identities, that would have been it. If we do it this way and have the pirate ship lure them out…Pamela, Roselyn is extremely dependent on Khaalid to the point where she is never seen without him. I don't know what will happen the night the pirate ship comes, but at the very least we can fight blackmail with blackmail and not arrest the pirates who are all wanted in many places around the globe. I will contact another government, though, and have them arrested that way. Khaalid won't ever know."

"So basically you're going to rip his family away from him," Ivy replied.

"They're not good people."

"I wasn't really that great back then when I first met Rosie," Ivy pointed out. "It won't work. They raised him and he loves them."

"Completely different circumstance," Batman explained. "You didn't teach Roselyn how to kill. Actually, ever since she came into your life, you've changed for the better. These people have not. I guarantee you they're just using Khaalid so their competition fears them."

"Maybe," Ivy shrugged. "We have no way of knowing."

"Roselyn will come around," Batman told her. "I really don't know if Khaalid will. Just be prepared for that."

Ivy looked down at her lap. Khaalid thought she was some insane lunatic. Well, he wouldn't be wrong because that's how she was probably classified since she was locked up in an asylum. But, still, it hurt that he wanted nothing to do with her. What if he never came around and would always see her as a freak? She wanted a chance to be his mother even if he hated her.

Ivy felt Batman lay a heavy hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up. "You're a great mother, Pamela. Don't let him have you think otherwise. I wouldn't want Roselyn around you if I didn't think you were any good."

"Thank you," Pamela murmured. "Just…give him a chance."

The next afternoon after Ivy told Harley about Batman's visit, Harley decided to teach Ivy how to restrain people when they were going crazy. The blonde seemed to think she knew Rosie was going to put up a difficult fight and Ivy hoped she was wrong. However, she was in the recreation room with Harley desperately trying to keep her restrained, but failing. It was easier said than done. Harley thrashed around like she claimed Rosie would and even twisted Ivy's arm at one point to escape her clutches. The woman in the pigtails laughed when she was left standing and Ivy was tossed back onto the floor. This would have been so much easier if she had a plant or two. But Batman said no plants, and Ivy agreed with him. It was going to be hard enough to keep control of Roselyn's plants when she was going to use them to attack her and anyone else getting in her way.

Jess stood there with a lollipop in her mouth. She just got out of a therapy session with Dr. Leland and was told she could join the two women in the rec room. The girl raised her eyebrows when she saw Ivy grab Harley again and attempt to restrain her. She also knew about Batman's visit because Harley claimed she just had to tell someone and that someone happened to be a teenager. "It's great that you're practicing and all, but Rosie isn't that strong," she pointed out. "She'd never be able to push Pam to the ground." Jess got into the habit of calling her Pam for some reason. Ivy always hated the nickname Pam as well as Pammie, but she made some exceptions for her daughter and her friend.

"She's right," Ivy said as she stood up. She didn't even bother pretending to straighten out her Arkham uniform. "At least make this realistic." Ivy had never been a fighter. Her plants always did the fighting for her. She was more of a brains person and knew how to use plants to aid her in her old crusades. Harley was a very intelligent woman, but because of her literal insanity, it wasn't used to its fullest potential most of the time. Harley had other talents, though, and one of them was being a skilled gymnast.

"Hey, you'd be surprised at how strong a crazy person can really be," Harley crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"Yeah, but Rosie's not that hard to handle during a mental breakdown. She shuts down a lot. I just sat next to her until she was okay again," Jess explained.

"She's really gonna go crazy this time," Harley replied. "And Rosie wasn't always so calm. Barbara had to get her to stop hurting herself sometimes. I've had patients where the most mellow patients and when they really broke down, I had to restrain them myself. It's a good thing I got all this upper body strength from my gymnast days."

Jess adjusted the lollipop in her mouth in thought. Ivy hoped nobody noticed her twitch when she saw some similarities between Harley and the teenager. Harley had that same expression before when she was in deep thought, her head tilted towards one side, nose scrunched up, and even the lollipop. She noticed other similarities between the two like the other day when Harley put on a comedy show and how the two would laugh out loud and hold their stomachs at a joke that wasn't even really that funny. Ivy was beginning to wonder if Roselyn made a Harley friend, and if so, would that make Rosie like Ivy? It would make sense, she thought, since she was her mother after all and maybe both of them had a genetic predisposition to making friends with blonde girls who were just I little bit crazier than they were. After all, Harley was easily the crazier one in the relationship and Jess killed her grandfather, something Ivy would never hold her against because of what he did to her. If Ivy knew, she would have murdered the man herself.

"Maybe you could try restraining me," Jess finally said and pulled the orange lollipop out of her mouth with a pop. "I am a little stronger than Rosie, but I'm not a trained fighter and I'm not really that good of a gymnast and trust me, Rosie is no gymnast. I did a cartwheel once and had her try it and oh my god, guys, you should have seen it. It was terrible."

"Ha! I don't think Red can do one, either!" Harley exclaimed.

"Have you ever tried?" Jess turned towards Ivy and smiled.

"No," Pamela shook her head.

"Can you?" Jess and Harley asked at the exact same time.

"No. You both are getting sidetracked." Ivy wasn't about to tell them that if Jess didn't know who her parents were, she would have assumed Harley just found her long lost daughter. "I do think that's a better idea."

"I got this," Jess said and threw her lollipop away in the garbage. She started to push her sleeves up like she was about to wrestle Poison Ivy and Ivy had no idea why Jess wasn't afraid of her.

"I'll try not to poison you," Ivy smirked.

"No empty threats. You'd never," the girl stated matter of factly.

"There was a time when people were still afraid of me," Ivy grumbled.

"Don't worry, they still are," Jess affirmed. "But when you're best friends with Poison Ivy's daughter, it has its perks like not being afraid of you."

"Gee, thanks," Ivy said. "Now, let's get this started."

"Run around like a maniac," Harley instructed. Jess began sprinting around the room, her long legs gliding her across the rec room gracefully.

"She's not going to be running around like a maniac!" Ivy stated, refusing to run.

"You're right, Pam. Rosie's not athletic at all," Jess stopped and regrouped with the other two.

"She's like you, Red," Harley nodded firmly. "She's going to be standing in one place while her plants do all the work. So, Jess, stand there like a maniac."

"How does one stand there like a maniac?" Jess asked and pretended to stroke her nonexistent beard.

"Ask Red," Harley laughed and as the two blondes stood there laughing at her expense, Ivy sighed. This was going to be an extremely long week.

* * *

Here's a nice little feel good chapter before the next chapter which will be much more drama filled. Hopefully you guys like Jess! Let me know if you want to see more or less of her :)


	26. Chapter 26

It should have made Rosie feel weird that her brother stood with his arm wrapped around her waist in a similar way Bruce Wayne held Selina Kyle at one of the many events they attended. She should have felt uncomfortable and she should have pushed him away. However, she felt quite the opposite; instead, she pressed her body closer to his because Khaalid made her feel safe and secure and she loved that feeling. She smirked when one of the crime lords of Gotham stared at her instead of her brother when he spoke. She bit her lower lip and put on an innocent look, her green eyes large and innocent when she looked up at her brother and then looked back at the middle aged man. She had no idea who he was, but she liked that she made him feel uncomfortable, especially when Khaalid pulled her closer to his body and called him out on staring at his pretty twin sister in the yellow dress with the yellow daffodils in her brown hair.

Roselyn let her brother continue his business with the man after his anger cooled down and he could make a deal with him. They were seated at a table at the Iceberg Lounge and she sat right beside Khaalid, his left hand on her right thigh. Even though she liked to spend time with him, she hated when he met people for business. These outings were usually really boring, especially since she didn't tease other men as much as she used to. Her new role was to sit there, look pretty, and be her brother's arm candy and going along with his touches and kisses on her cheek which were probably too close to her mouth. Sometimes he had her tease men, but ever since they started going to the nicest clubs for criminals, he had her play this new role.

Rosie looked around the lounge, bored, until she saw Two-Face sitting in a booth with two women, one arm around each, as he was speaking to them. She smiled when she saw a familiar face and slid out of the booth. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, stopping mid conversation.

"I'm going to go say hi to Two-Face," Roselyn pointed. "I know him."

"Don't get any ideas," Khaalid warned her.

Roselyn made a disgusted face. "Ew, Khaalid. That's disgusting."

"No need to make a face," he said and turned away from her. "Just be careful."

Roselyn nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. She glided over to Two-Face and smiled. He didn't recognize her at first because she was all dolled up, but his eyes went wide when he did see her. The dress hugged her curves she inherited from her mother. She looked in the mirror earlier and it was the first time she truly saw the striking resemblance she had to Poison Ivy, minus her trademark red hair.

Rosie wasn't there to talk to him casually; she was there to confront him about why he left Arkham because he wasn't there when Jess needed him most. "Mind if I take a seat?" Roselyn asked sweetly before she sat down. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

"Rosie," Two-Face said in a low voice. "Ladies, give us a few, would you?" he asked the two blonde women sitting beside him. The women glared at Roselyn, giving her a face. Roselyn let out a laugh, startling them. They walked away quickly and went over to the bar. "What have you been doing?" It was more of a rhetorical question than an actual question. She simply rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jess, not me," Roselyn stated. "She needed you and you weren't _there_."

"I know," Two-Face said, looking down at the table for a moment before lifting his head back up. "I thought she didn't want to see me anymore, so I broke out."

"And you didn't go back when you found out because…" Rosie prompted.

"Because I was ashamed!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. "I should have been there for her." He paused and swirled around his drink. Rosie had no idea what it was, but it didn't look very good. Dick let her have a sip of beer once and she spit it out in the sink. Alcohol wouldn't affect her unique physiology anyway, but the taste of it revolted her. However, Barbara never let her try her fruity looking drink. Roselyn remembered how Barbara smiled, took a sip, and said Rosie would like it which was why she didn't let her try it.

Barbara…

Roselyn remembered Barbara.

She had red hair

Blue eyes- really blue eyes.

She wore glasses and she was smart. Very smart.

Rosie slid her fingers to the edge of the tablecloth and gripped it. She used to grip Barbara's shirt like this when she was scared when she was younger. She used to wrinkle her nice button down shirts and cry into them. She'd make them all wet and accidentally rubbed her nose on a few of them, but Barbara never cared. She's always hold Rosie tight and rock her and tell her everything was okay and she loved her. She _loved_ her.

"I love you, Rosie." Roselyn heard Barbara speak and she turned her head quickly to where the voice came from.

She wasn't there.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?" Barbara said with a laugh. Roselyn let go of the tablecloth, stood up, and looked around the Iceberg Lounge.

"Barbara?" she called. "Where are you?"

"You have a special place in my heart," the voice said again. This time, Rosie couldn't locate the voice because it sounded like it was all around her. Tears fell from her green eyes, but she didn't notice that she was crying. She looked around the lounge frantically trying to pinpoint her location.

"I want to go home," Rosie said and fell to the floor as she wept. "Come take me home."

"You left me, Rosie." Barbara's voice turned from calming to sad and Rosie didn't want that. She didn't want to hear Barbara upset because she was so strong and always knew how to fix everything. She was invincible and…and…

"I had to. People hated me and they were going to hate you, too," Roselyn explained. "You could have been a target because of me."

"Stop thinking about yourself!" Barbara snapped, her sadness turning into anger. Rosie closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," Rosie's voice cracked.

"What are you doing?" Barbara asked when Rosie clumsily reached on the table and grabbed a glass. She smashed it on the ground to get a shard and she was just about to cut herself with it because she deserved to bleed because Barbara loved her and Rosie let her down and she couldn't…she couldn't…

"Roselyn!" That voice most definitely didn't belong to Barbara. Rosie looked up with a frantic look in her eyes and saw Two-Face kneeling down beside her, his hand grasped around her wrist so she couldn't hurt herself.

"Get away from my sister," Khaalid said. He pulled Rosie up to her feet and pressed her against him in a hug and she cried into his shirt, muttering...

"I know she's your sister," Harvey said. "But I think she needs some professional help."

"You don't know what she needs," Khaalid snapped as he cradled his sister in his arms. "It's all right," he whispered to her. "I've got you." Roselyn trembled and closed her eyes again. "I shouldn't have let her come over here by herself."

"Has she been acting like this for a while?" Harvey asked.

"It's getting worse," Khaalid acknowledged. "I'm afraid she's going to end up like that woman, Poison Ivy. She may have inherited her insanity and she can't function on her own anymore. She's slowly becoming an invalid," the teenager diagnosed.

"Hold it right there," Two-Face growled. "Ivy isn't an invalid, and neither is Roselyn. Be careful with what you say around me. You hear me?" His anger didn't scare Khaalid in the slightest. Roselyn didn't hear his heart beat faster or his breath quicken. It was nice to be taken care of by someone who was so strong and brave. She cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes against his chest. His scent brought her back to reality and she sighed as she calmed down from hearing Barbara's voice.

"I'm just stating the truth," Khaalid shrugged. "She's my sister and I love her, but she's going down the path of becoming nothing and I can't stop it." Rosie didn't even care what he was saying about her. She felt she was already nothing without him. She couldn't even step away for a few minutes without hearing Barbara.

"Be good to her," Two-Face warned, noticing how Rosie admired him and clung to him so desperately.

There was a long pause. "Don't worry about my sister. You have your own girl to worry about, you know, the blonde one locked up in the asylum. What's funny is she's not even crazy and they're letting her stay in there. There's something wrong with this city where they think killing people for justified reasons is a crime or insanity."

"Law is a funny thing. I'd know since I used to be the district attorney for Gotham," Harvey said and sat back down at his table. Khaalid sat down as well, probably interested in this man with two distinct personalities. He sat Roselyn down beside him and she stared at the table. "This city does things to people," he murmured. "It hurts people."

"The people here are so mean to Rosie," Khaalid said. "It's strange. She never did anything. I get why they hate me because I don't think twice about taking a sword and running it across someone's throat."

"Rosie's always been innocent," Two-Face agreed. "She has no business being in Gotham. She's too good for a city like this."

"Gotham is the place whose people hate me the most," Rosie finally spoke up. She slowly looked up at Two-Face. "But it's the only place where I've been loved, too."

"Why don't you come with me to Arkham tonight?" Harvey asked her. "Everyone there loves you and they'd take care of you." The fact that he was volunteering to take her to the asylum and possibly check himself in seemed out of character. Rosie bit her lower lip, not really believing a free criminal would willingly walk into Arkham with her. Rosie didn't really want to go to Arkham, anyway. The only other place she would go was back to Barbara, but that wasn't an option.

Roselyn's eyes went wide as she started to look for Barbara again. She had to be there because she heard her and her voice was clear and she was specifically calling Rosie's name…

"I think I need to bring her home," Khaalid said, watching his sister unravel again. Rosie didn't see the worried look Two-Face gave her when Khaalid helped her out of her seat. "You seem like a nice enough guy. I know your intentions are good and you obviously care about my sister, but I know what's best for her and she doesn't need to be locked up like an invalid."

"Be good to her," was all Harvey said when Khaalid led Rosie out of the lounge.

Rosie was going home.

Khaalid was taking her home.

To Barbara.

She couldn't wait.

Roselyn looked around the city wildly, her eyes wide and the only reason why she was walking in a straight line was because Khaalid was guiding her around the city and eventually back to the botanical gardens. Wordlessly, he tucked his sister into their bed.

This wasn't home because Barbara wasn't there.

"Where's Barbara?" Roselyn asked him. She was answered to a slap on the face.

"Will you shut the fuck up about Barbara?" Khaalid yelled, his face inches away from her face. She sunk into the pillow of soft foliage to try and put some distance between them. "The thing you call Barbara failed you," he seethed. "It didn't stop the humans from harming you. I did. Those letters stopped. They don't even leave them here at the gardens anymore. The woman you call your mother is locked up in an asylum and has literally done nothing for you." Rosie cried out, but he hit her again to stop her blubbering. She didn't blame him. She acted out a lot lately. She deserved it.

"I just want Barbara," Rosie murmured and pulled a blanket up to her chin.

"Rosie, I hate to say this about my own sister because I do care about you and I do love you. But you're becoming nothing. I can't make an exception for you." She gave him a confused looking, proving to him that she was somewhat aware of what he just said. Her mind was still cloudy and she still heard Barbara talking to her, but she tried to ignore it for his sake. "I do love you," he murmured and then he kissed her lips for a full seven seconds before pulling away. Rosie wanted to ask him what he was doing when he had vines tie her up to the bed. His back was turned to her and he took a piece of paper out of his pocket. The note was written in another language so Rosie wouldn't have been able to read it even if she found it.

Khaalid looked down at the note and smiled.

 _We're waiting._

The note was in his father's sloppy handwriting, but he easily read it. And then he left Rosie there who was barely aware of what was going on tied to their makeshift bed.

"Khaalid?" Rosie shouted when her mind was starting to become clear again. But she regained her senses and easily freed herself from the plants when it was too late and he was far away from the botanical gardens.

* * *

Be prepared for next chapter! If there is any way I can improve writing Rosie's breakdowns, please let me know. This is the first time I'm writing a story where a character is slowly losing her mind. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story. It means a lot :)


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm not sane. I killed my grandfather and didn't feel bad. I was more afraid of getting caught and going to prison after I did it, which is why I went to find Rosie," Jess explained, unable to look at Harley when she confessed her troubles she didn't want to share with another psychiatrist at Arkham. She felt more comfortable with Harley and since she knew she went to school and was once a doctor until her license was revoked when she ran away with the Joker. To Jess, it didn't matter that Harley's license was revoked; what mattered to her was that she trusted her and needed to speak with someone who could help her. Harley was crazy herself, but she knew where Jess was coming from. It helped Jess open up to her more, giving Harley the details of the sexual abuse she went through that she never shared with anyone, even Rosie.

"He really hurt you," Harley explained for probably the hundredth time. It didn't matter because Harley would keep telling her that because it was something she needed to hear. "You tried asking for help before, but the right people didn't listen and the system failed you."

"I felt it was the only way out," Jess nodded. "And it was. I'm glad I'm out of there. I'd rather be in this asylum for the rest of my life."

"Hopefully you'll get out of here soon," Harley replied, not wanting Jess to have the same fate as her. Harley felt she was a lost cause and she'd never get out. It didn't really matter to her since she didn't even trust herself being released. For all she knew, she'd probably relapse and ruin everything she had and go back with Joker.

"Not until I'm at least eighteen," Jess said. "Rosie told me all about foster care and I'm not doing that. With my luck, I'll end up with another pedophile."

"Whatever happens, you tell Harley Quinn. She'll make sure you're well taken care of," Harley promised.

"Referring to yourself in third person?" Jess grinned.

"It seemed appropriate at the time," Harley smiled back. "And I gotchya to smile, so I'd say that's a win."

"Harleen," a gruff voice said on the other side of the cell. Harley's face paled because she knew that voice and she wasn't supposed to be in Jess' cell this late at night (or at any time, really). Harley's luck ran out because nobody caught her yet and she was lucky she got to stay in Ivy's cell and…and…

"I can explain!" Harley scrambled to her feet and went as quickly as she could to the door and peered through the bars at the top of the door. Batman stared at her with his unfeeling self and she was surprised when he opened the door. Harley stepped back.

"I just wanted to talk to someone," Jess defended. "It's not Harley's fault, it's mine and I just don't want to talk to anyone else right now. I'm sorry."

Batman didn't say a word. He simply stepped aside and there was Two-Face. He was handcuffed, but he wasn't putting up a fight with Batman and that was kind of confusing to Harley. She looked towards Jess who looked at the man in bewilderment. She admitted to Harley that she didn't think Two-Face would ever want to see her again because she abruptly stopped visiting him without an explanation. Jess probably didn't think about her actions before she got up from the bed and ran and hugged Two-Face, pressing her head against his chest. Two-Face returned the hug and briefly lifted her up for a couple of seconds. Harley felt a tear fall down her cheek in happiness. Batman looked at her and she just shrugged. "What? I'm just a little sensitive when it comes to touching moments." If the Bat wasn't such an asshole, he would have shaken his head and cracked a smile. "He willingly turned himself in, didn't he?"

"He did," Batman nodded. Harley clapped her hands together.

"I knew you had a soft spot in ya, Bats!" Harley giggled and poked him in the chest, not that he could feel it through his thick armor Batsuit thingy.

"Brief me, O," Batman said. Harley went to speak, but he put a hand over her mouth to hear whoever it was he was speaking to. Everyone was silent. "It's Roselyn," Batman said quickly.

"I ran into her at the Iceberg Lounge," Harvey spoke up. "She's completely lost it."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jess asked turning towards Harley. For some reason, she believed Harley held the answers to everything lately. But she didn't have the answer to this. Harley hadn't directly observed Rosie so she couldn't make any promises. From what she heard from Jess, she had no idea what would happen. It could go either way- Rosie could make a full recovery, or the poor girl would be lost forever. Harley hoped Rosie inherited Ivy's mental strength to overcome obstacles.

"I have to get her before the police do so she can be admitted into Arkham right away," Batman explained.

"Red's in her cell. I can show you where it is," Harley offered.

"I know where it is. You stay here with Jess. Harvey, I don't think Dr. Leland would be happy if I locked a man in with them. I'll put you in the empty cell across from them. Can't promise that'll be your permanent spot," Batman said as he ushered him out and quickly locked Jess and Harley back up.

"I understand," Two-Face replied and didn't fight him at all. Batman ran down the hall and turned a corner where Ivy was probably wide awake because she didn't sleep well anymore. It didn't take long for Batman to get her out and Ivy ran with him down the hall.

"You got this, Red!" Harley shouted. "I love you!"

Meanwhile, Roselyn made it to the pier where Khaalid was supposed to meet his pirate family. She smiled when she saw him there and rushed over to him. She tried to give him a hug, but he pushed her away violently. Rosie fell to the concrete on her hands and knees. Confused, she looked up at him. "Invalid," he murmured more to himself than her. Rosie's bottom lip quivered.

"You're just going to leave me?" Rosie asked him. Her brother didn't even make eye contact with her and he turned away from her. "You can't just go," Rosie cried and threw her arms around his ankles. She didn't expect him to kick at her, hard. "Why are you hurting me?"

Khaalid didn't respond to her. Instead, he stood and waited for the pirate ship in the distance. Rosie shivered in the cool night air, but didn't notice the goosebumps formed on her skin. She didn't notice Batman, either, until Khaalid pulled her by the hair and placed his sword by her throat. She didn't know to be afraid because he'd done this before to scare other people. However, this time was different when he actually cut her neck so that a thin line of blood formed. He didn't apologize or tell her that he was just doing this to scare Batman.

"You do realize your attempt at hiding from me was stupid. There's plants and moss that grow around here and they sensed you," Khaalid explained.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows of the large crates and cargo that hadn't been loaded onto ships yet. Roselyn glared at Bruce. Rosie used her plant abilities to summon sea plants from the ocean. It tied around Batman's ankles. He easily sliced through it with his Bat-a-rang. Khaalid pushed Rosie down onto the concrete, her face pressed against the ground and his foot on her back.

"I know you don't give a shit about my wellbeing. So, let me go, take her. I have no use for her anymore," her twin stated. He was just acting, Rosie told herself. He didn't mean what he said and he was just putting on a show so they could both get away and sail away from Gotham on the pirate ship together. They could be the God and Goddess of the sea, controlling sea grass and other oceanic plant life and find treasures together. His foot pressed harder into her back.

"I care about both of you," Batman said slowly. "Come with me and you won't struggle for nothing."

"If you don't let me go without a fight, she's going to get it," Khaalid's sword was dangerously close to her back where Rosie knew her kidneys were. He tore her dress so that her lower back was exposed.

"Khaalid, put the sword down."

"Your presence here is a surprise," Khaalid replied to Pamela who jumped down from one of the ten foot crates. "I didn't think you'd be able to leave the asylum." Her vines crawled up Khaalid's sword and they would have succeeded in taking it away if Rosie didn't get control of Ivy's plants and stop them from taking away Khaalid's sword. "Take one step forward and she gets it."

Ivy was ready to attack, but Batman held out his hand. "Khaalid, put the sword down." Rosie felt it press into her flesh when Batman stepped forward. Not enough to leave a mark, but the pressure was there and she knew if he added just a little bit more pressure, it would have pierced her skin. Rosie almost wanted him to so they could see she would let him do anything to her.

"I'm not letting you take me in," Khaalid said. "I'm leaving Gotham tonight and I swear you won't see me again."

Rosie wondered why Pammie wasn't saying anything because from what she recalled, Ivy was pretty outspoken and had no problem ranting about anything she felt was unjust. Khaalid grabbed Rosie's hair roughly and forced her to look up and she made eye contact with Ivy. Her inner voice was telling her to get over to her right at that moment, but her body wouldn't move. Batman took a step forward. The sword was against her throat now, creating a thin line of blood as he slowly dragged it across. "I'll slit her throat," Khaalid said in a low voice. "I'm not afraid to do it."

"Khaalid," Batman started, but was interrupted by Poison Ivy as she stepped forward herself, standing beside the man in the bat costume.

"Let your sister go!" Ivy demanded. "I will not have one of my children threatening the other." Rosie looked at the determination in her eyes and wondered if Ivy would get angry enough and really be Poison Ivy again, the woman Rosie didn't want Pammie to be. She loved caring and non-villain Pammie, not Poison Ivy who took lives as she saw fit. But wasn't that what Khaalid did? And why did she accept Khaalid doing this when she didn't want Pammie to be that way?

But her brother was always there for her, even in those days when she was locked up in that lab with him. Khaalid was always her protector and she didn't doubt that he would have been if he hadn't been "killed" all those years ago.

Rosie would always choose her brother over anyone, even Pammie.

But she loved Pammie. And Pammie would have been there for her in her younger years…she would have been there for both of them if she was aware of the twins' existence.

Khaalid wasn't locked up in an asylum and he was sane.

The look of confusion on Rosie's face was apparent. Her inner conflict felt as if it was screaming in her ears and she wanted it to stop, for the pirates to get here so she could hop on the ship and call it a day. She hated Gotham and she needed to get out. It wasn't like she could see Barbara anytime soon, so what was the point of staying if she didn't have a family?

There was Pammie, though. Pammie- who looked like she was about to kill someone with that look.

"I'm not your son," Khaalid spat. "I've _never_ been your son. And she's not your daughter. You didn't raise her. Roselyn doesn't have any parents."

That's not true! Roselyn couldn't bring herself to say those words because she couldn't go against her brother's words. She didn't want to upset him more than he already was and he said he was always right. Khaalid was brave and smart and always right about everything.

"Now you listen to me," Pamela said and walked forward. Khaalid went to press the sword into Rosie's throat to make a deeper gash, but Ivy didn't allow and easily controlled the plants, pulling the sword from his grip. "You do not say that. You have no _right_ to say anything like it!" Anger. Rosie didn't like when people were angry.

"Pamela," Batman said sternly. Ivy had the sword wrapped up in her plants and Rosie felt Khaalid struggling to take over control of them, but to no avail. He threw Rosie onto the ground and was about to fight Pamela.

She didn't understand what was happening, but she let her eyes glow and she took control of the plants. It started to downpour and she felt her hair sticking to her face because she didn't push her brown hair away from her face. She gave Khaalid back his sword and smiled triumphantly.

"You're nothing to me," Khaalid said to Pamela as he walked up to her, Rosie binding Pamela up in plants because she had to help her brother even though she didn't want to hurt Pammie. It was a choice she had to make, but she found it was an easy choice. Ivy used her when they first met. She'd never forget how Ivy drew her blood frequently in order to experiment with it. She claimed she forgave her mother, but at the same time, there was just a little bit of resentment and it was enough for Khaalid to have told her Ivy didn't actually love her. Besides, he said, if Ivy loved her, then why didn't she easily break out of the asylum and make sure Rosie was okay after she found out about the bullying? Why wasn't she the one comforting her through her mental breakdowns? Why was it always him?

It was because Khaalid loved her and Pammie didn't. It was too late to redeem herself, coming down with Batman months later to claim she cared.

And Batman being Batman didn't let Ivy stay tied up for too long and freed her, Rosie's vines falling to the ground lifeless after they were cut. Batman was too quick, hitting Khaalid and knocking him down. Rosie watched as Khaalid's sword was tossed into the ocean. "I already have a family," Khaalid spat. He was being held down by Batman's heavy foot placed on his back. "I don't need a broken mother."

"I'm not broken," Ivy growled.

"Look at you," Khaalid said and glared at her when he looked up. "You're in an asylum. You're crazy. And you're crazy because Jason Woodrue experimented on you. You were weak, vulnerable, scared. Your innocence was stripped away from you and he destroyed you."

"Don't listen to him, Pamela," Batman said and pressed harder on Khaalid's back.

"Let my brother go!" Rosie demanded. "Let him go!" She ran towards Batman, eyes glowing, but Ivy was faster and restrained her. Roselyn thrashed around wildly, trying to desperately get away and get control of the plants. However, the plants weren't obeying her and she screamed in frustration. "Let me go! Let my brother go!" She yelled over and over again. She leaned down and bit Ivy's exposed wrist until she could taste blood. Ivy let out an annoyed grunt, but nothing more and dragged Rosie away from Khaalid and Batman.

"I was never afraid of Jason Woodrue," Khaalid shouted to her over the rain which was now pounding onto the ground in large drops. "I wasn't even afraid to die when he tried to end my life."

Rosie squirmed in Ivy's arms, but unfortunately, her mother was stronger than her and didn't want her to get to Khaalid. Why would she want to keep her away from her brother, the person who understood her? The only person in the world who was born a hybrid just like her. Although Ivy said her childhood wasn't the best, at least she got to be human during it. Rosie would have preferred that in a heartbeat.

"I'll never love you," Khaalid said right before Batman pressed his head down against the wet concrete. "Because you're weak. You let him win by losing your mind. I don't _like_ weak people."

"Khaalid," Batman said in a warning tone. "Like it or not, she's your mother and you will respect her."

"There is no genetic proof of that. Is there, Rosie?" Khaalid made eye contact with his sister. Rosie beamed when he acknowledged her and she stopped struggling.

"No," she smiled at him. "There isn't any genetic proof." She didn't even try to defend that she believed Ivy was her mother even though there was so much more evidence pointing towards it. However, she wasn't about to argue with Khaalid because he was usually right. Perhaps Ivy wasn't her mother and she just liked Rosie because she was part plant. Hearing Rosie's words, Ivy's grip loosened just enough for Rosie to maneuver herself to slip out. Eyes glowing bright green, she had plant life from the ocean lift out Khaalid's sword and rip Batman away from her brother.

Khaalid smirked, sword in hand, and dangerous again. He jumped up from the ground in a fluid motion. "Roselyn!" Batman shouted as he was thrown to the ground.

"Rosie," Ivy said in a quiet, out of character voice. It sounded incredibly sad and Rosie wondered why she said her name in this tone. "Please stop."

Too far gone to reason, Roselyn shook her head. Ivy went to grab her again, but Rosie used the plant life from the ocean to wrap her up in wet sea grass. Poison Ivy broke out of it and Roselyn gasped because she had always been the one to override Ivy's communication with plants, not the other way around. Using her full concentration, Roselyn hurled Batman towards Ivy and the Bat collided with her, all two hundred plus pounds of muscle knocking Ivy to the ground.

Rosie turned around and grinned at her brother. He didn't look at her, but he was staring at Batman who just got back to his feet. "I'll strike a deal with you," Khaalid said. "Hear me out before you attack."

"Okay," Batman finally said. "I'd rather not fight you."

"You may be a freak in a Bat suit, but I know talent when I see it and I'd rather not fight you, either," the boy paused momentarily before adding his proposition. "You let me go to my family," he said, referring to the ship in the far distance, "You can have my sister." Rosie's eyes went wide when he said this. Surely, she thought, he must have a plan. He wasn't about to leave her! There was no way because he said he loved his sister and he'd always be there for her no matter what happened.

"I can't just let you leave," Batman said.

"I've been away from my family for a while," Khaalid said. "And I'll admit, I miss my parents. Let me go and I promise you I won't come after my sister. I no longer have a use for her."

But…but…that couldn't be true, could it? Rosie started to breathe erratically and lost control of the plants and they fell limp to the ground. Her eyes continued to glow despite not controlling anything, and she felt tears falling down her cheeks.

Ivy got to her feet and stepped forward. "Let him go," she said before Batman could protest and capture the teenaged boy.

"Ivy," Batman growled.

"Let him go to his family," Ivy nodded and hid her emotions well. "He'll just break out of Arkham or prison and get back to them anyway. It's not like he's going to come back to Gotham." Ivy spoke, only making eye contact with Khaalid even though her words were directed towards Batman. "He has no reason to come back."

"I'll hand it to you, for someone as insane as you, I will say you have your moments of sanity," Khaalid complimented.

Ivy nodded. "Let's just take Roselyn and go without fighting him." Batman gave her a look, about to lecture her, but she spoke before him. "Whether he likes it or not, he's my son and I don't want to fight him."

"Stop calling me your son," Khaalid said. "I do like what you said, but leave that part out. I'm not your son."

"Can't you just shut your mouth for once and just go?" Ivy yelled at him. "Leave Roselyn and go."

"No!" Rosie yelled when Khaalid had sea plants carry him quickly out to the ship. He didn't say goodbye to Roselyn or even acknowledge that he was leaving her. Perhaps she was supposed to follow him? Through her tears, she managed to conjure a few sea plants to go out and chase him and just go be with him forever. She could be a pirate, she thought. It would be fun! She could leave Gotham behind and travel and see the world and be happy and everyone would love her because they love Khaalid and she'd…she'd…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the plants fell back down into the ocean. She tried to bring them back up, struggling with all her being, but it wouldn't happen. Batman and Pamela were talking to her, but she blocked them out. She overheard Batman saying he was going after Khaalid, though, and that peaked her interest because maybe she could hitch a ride on his Bat boat thing, but of course, Ivy used plants from the sea to tie Batman up and she argued with him.

Rosie looked around frantically, thinking Khaalid was going to appear and take her with him as Batman and Pamela were distracted. Rosie crawled away from them, thankful that both were stubborn, and saw Barbara in the distance sitting in her wheelchair in the rain. "Barbara?" she yelled so she could be heard over the rain and the sound of occasional thunder.

"Roselyn, I saw you just let your brother go. You barely fought for him," Barbara scolded.

"I'm sorry," Rosie hung her head. She crawled closer to Barbara and sat right at her feet, hoping to feel her hand touch her, needing that contact that she had been starved from ever since she foolishly ran away.

"You left me to go live with your brother and made me suffer for months. Now you just let him go that easily so the whole ordeal was pointless. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Barbara demanded.

"I'm sorry," Rosie repeated. "I want to go home. I miss you."

"Roselyn, let's go," Pamela said and put a hand on her shoulder. Rosie quickly shrugged it away and continued to stare at Barbara.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm going with Barbara. She's gonna take me home with her."

Of course, Barbara wasn't even there. Rosie watched as the Barbara from the latest hallucination suddenly disappeared. Ivy went to hug her daughter, but Rosie bit her once again and tried to get up and run. Being restrained by Pammie wasn't something Rosie particularly liked. She had to get away and go to the real Barbara because she needed her. But at the same time, she wanted to go to Khaalid who made it to the ship by now and the ship was no longer visible after it turned around. He wasn't coming back for her. Her own flesh and blood abandoned her to stay in this hateful city and she started to scream because it was all she could do.

"Let me go!" Rosie yelled at her mother, kicking and biting whenever she could. Her arms were immobile no matter how hard she tried to break free from Ivy's strong grip. "If you don't let me go, you hate me," Rosie challenged, trying to use her words and make Pamela upset enough to let her leave. "I hate you!" Rosie declared. "I hate you so much! Why won't you just leave me alone? Let me go!" she screamed.

"I love you," Pamela said in response. Ivy sat on the wet ground with her, her grip never loosening.

"I hate you," Rosie cried. She couldn't scream anymore because her voice was raw.

"I still love you," Pamela said in an even tone.

"Let me go with my brother," Roselyn sobbed. "Please let me go." Ivy only rested her cheek on Rosie's drenched brown hair as Rosie began to tire herself out. And then Barbara was there again and Rosie tried to run to her, but she couldn't even get up and she yelled her name in desperation. Barbara ignored her, and out of frustration, Rosie started to claw at her own arms since her hands were able to reach her upper arms in Ivy's grip.

"Oh, my baby," Pamela murmured and adjusted her grip to pry Rosie's hands away from her arms. Roselyn was exhausted and she couldn't struggle anymore even if she wanted to.

"Let's bring her to the Batmobile," Batman said.

"All right," Ivy replied, letting her sadness show, her voice cracking slightly. Rosie refused to cooperate when Ivy tried to stand her up. "Please, flower, stand up for me." But she wouldn't and Batman was forced to carry her in case she started to struggle again. She didn't struggle, but remained limp and was strapped into the Batmobile on her way to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

So sorry for the wait! But hopefully this long chapter makes up for it :)


	28. Chapter 28

"Greetings, Gotham!" the Joker chuckled as he broadcasted himself on television across every single channel so nobody missed his very important message. "Happy to see me?" he grinned, his cameraman getting a close up of his smile, then slowly panning out just like they practiced. Harley used to be the person controlling the camera and they never had to practice- she just knew what to do because she understood him. The Joker frowned thinking about his ex whatever she was to him, but made sure to make his frown look exaggerated so the people of Gotham…well, what did he care what _they_ thought? He'd just slaughter every last one of them!

"I am here to deliver a rather important message in regards to Gotham's very own favorite plant, and I'm not talking about Poison Ivy! You guys didn't seem to try to ruin her psyche and break her down like you did to her kid, Roselyn Lillian Isley Grayson. Now isn't her name a mouthful? I just call her Daffi, short for Daffodil. Yellow's her color, don't you think?" Joker beamed into the camera as he stood up from the armchair he sat in. Suddenly, his face got a serious look to it and he put a pipe in his mouth and grabbed the hat on the coffee table. He dramatically put it on his head and sighed.

"Now, look here, citizens of Gotham," Joker said before he blew a few bubbles from his gag pipe. "My mind is pretty sharp, the old noggin is going strong still, no Alzheimer's or dementia runs in my family of myself, but I know you all think I'm a little whacky sometimes. Which is okay because I'm everyone's favorite crazy Uncle J. But I understand everything," he continued and put a hand in his purple suit pants pocket, the other hand holding his pipe. "But what I don't understand is why you broke a girl's mind. I guess you're all racist or something, which I am not, by the way. I don't care who you are, what you look like, if you have money…you all have an equal chance at death by yours truly."

The Joker walked over to a hat rack and took the hat off, putting it away. The whole thing made absolutely no sense, especially when he went back to the same chair he started in and sat back down. He blew more bubbles before tossing the pipe on the table beside the chair. "See, I'm all about equality. I don't discriminate. But Gotham, you sure do."

The televisions now showed a picture of Poison Ivy terrorizing Gotham. "I think we all know this plant lady," Joker narrated. "Why didn't all of you run her out of Gotham if you hate plants so much? Oh, right, because none of you are willing to challenge her," Joker snarled. "But when this kid comes along," now there was a picture of Roselyn from a few summers ago at one of the local parks on screen. "Everybody attacks her. Why? Because she's an easy target. I will admit to saying I don't like Poison Ivy and it's quite obvious she hates me," he laughed. "But I don't hate little Daffi." The camera was close up onto Joker's dangerously serious face, his smile broad and malicious. "In fact, I'm her hero. If it weren't for me, all of you would have burned a girl to death. See, Batsy? Maybe I can be a member of the Justice League? You'll vouch for me, won't ya, buddy ol' pal!" His seriousness left for a moment when he addressed Batman, but he looked horrifying all over again. He licked his red lips before continuing.

"You broke a great mind, Gotham. You turned her into what she became."

The Joker showed a clip, one that wasn't from Arkham's security cameras because the quality was just too good for that. Roselyn was locked up in solitary confinement in a strait jacket. The girl rocked herself back and forth, her brown hair tangled and hanging limply by her face. It was obvious she could have seen the camera, but she didn't acknowledge it or the person filming her.

"Roselyn Lillian Isley Grayson, sixteen years old," the feminine voice on the footage stated in a hushed tone. "She was born by unconventional means. She and her twin brother were created in a test tube by Dr. Jason Woodrue using his own DNA and using Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley's DNA without her consent or knowledge. He tortured Dr. Isley and made her into a human and plant hybrid and using his knowledge he obtained from her, created plant hybrid twins, the boy he named after himself and the girl Lily, possibly short for Lillian after Dr. Isley.

"The boy was claimed dead, but obviously wasn't truly dead and was found years later by pirates after living in captivity for the first five years of his life. The girl was saved at around six years old and was placed in a foster care system and renamed Roselyn so Dr. Woodrue would not be able to find her despite being in prison at the time.

"Roselyn was treated poorly and many families didn't want her. She jumped around and moved from city to city, state to state, and never spoke a word because she'd be punished if she did. Not speaking proved to help her survival. She spoke to plants, but never humans. Not until she was brought into Arkham Asylum, where the foster care system wanted her locked up so they didn't have to deal with an unwanted child anymore.

"But this was where little Rosie was wanted. At age eleven, she experienced true kindness for the first time. Dr. Joan Leland rarely locked her away in a cell except at night or when it was safest to be in there. She let her play in her office and in the recreation room all day. In Dr. Leland's office was where Rosie met Barbara Gordon, now Grayson, and was surprised when she wasn't ignored. Rosie got her first hug from me, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, when one of the guards forgot to take her out of the rec room. And Rosie finally knew what it was like to be loved when Dr. Isley, a resident here at Arkham, held her on her lap. Rosie finally spoke to Dr. Isley and the rest of us and Dr. Isley took her when we broke out. I would stay with them from time to time, and Rosie was finally loved and could be a kid…and…and…

"Rosie was finally adopted by Barbara Gordon. She was brought into a loving family and a family that let her go visit her mother in Arkham once all of the legal crap was worked out. And Rosie was thriving and tried to ignore the hatred that other people in Gotham threw at her.

"Can you imagine being eleven, twelve, sixteen years old and receiving hate mail from adults? From people who are supposed to protect kids and say bullying is wrong? I can't." The camera was still focused on Roselyn who started to bang her head against the wall. The camera was abandoned, but Rosie was still left in the frame- whether or not it was on purpose, the Joker didn't even know (he assumed on purpose). Harley Quinn was seen as she rushed over and pulled Roselyn away from the wall who didn't even acknowledge her existence.

Rosie's head was against Harley's chest. "See? Look what you did," Joker said as he commentated the video. Harley was murmuring something unintelligible to Rosie, and the girl didn't respond. "I know you want to be like me," Joker stated. "You want to break a mind just like I broke Harley's. I get it. I'm Gotham's hero and role model. But when you break a mind, you have to think about how the person will react. And break it for the right reasons, of course. Even though it's well known right about now that Harley isn't with me all the time, she still will come back and do these things for me," Joker said, referring to the video footage from inside the asylum walls.

"She's not supposed to interact with people for a while," Harley said as held the teenager. "She's supposed to be in solitary until further notice. As a psychiatrist myself, I think she needs human interaction. In fact, I think she craves it." Harley took the sleeve from her Arkham pajamas and wiped some drool away from Rosie's mouth. Her green eyes were glazed over and she made no effort to focus on anything. "She's been dangerous. Hard to imagine because she's just sitting here right now, but when the nurses and doctors come in, we can hear her screaming. She clawed at doctors and nurses when they tried to get near her. If she couldn't hurt them, she hurt herself. She's in a strait jacket now so her new thing is biting. Like really bad biting. She doesn't communicate with anyone and she doesn't speak. She used to yell for Barbara when she first got here. I think she gave up on that," Harley gave a sad smile. "Because there's a restraining order and Barbara can't come near her."

The Joker paused the video. The screen was split down the middle so viewers could see him tapping his chin in thought. "Now, why would anyone want to keep a breaking mind away from people? Dr. Quinzel once told me not to lock people up away from people, especially if their mind wasn't all there. She thought that I turned out the way I did because after my first murder, I was locked up and they threw away the key. She said she wanted me to have more social interaction. Now, you see, that just led to me breaking out and going on a killing spree. We should test this out, Gotham. Release Daffi out into the world and let her become the monster you created in your minds!" The Joker roared with laughter, slapping his knee once with his gloved hand. "You did me a solid, citizens. You caused her to completely break. Now I can take her and build her back up."

The Joker continued the video tape, torturing the people of Gotham to watch a broken girl suffer. One of those people being forced to watch Roselyn was Damian Wayne, a boy who knew he had gone too far with the comments he made. At the time he made them, he didn't think she'd react this strongly. But he also wasn't aware how much other people hated her. Surely if he knew that, he wouldn't have been so mean to her. Or would he?

The young teenager didn't notice he was crying until Selina Kyle found him watching television in the TV room with the lights off and in the dark. She didn't notice he was upset because she told him to get ready to go out with Batman to help track down the Joker. Of course, Damian would be on the sidelines and wouldn't go up against the insane clown directly.

Damian felt a shiver go up his spine and he pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Tell father I will meet him in the cave shortly." His voice was unusually quiet and he hated how small he sounded. Selina obviously noticed he was upset and silently made her way to the sofa and sat down beside him. Self-conscious, the boy quickly wiped his cheeks, but the damage had already been done and he cursed at himself for showing weakness to a woman who tried to be his mother.

Selina watched the screen, unable to take her eyes off of it. Harley was speaking to her, but poor Rosie wasn't comprehending any of it, or at least that's what it looked like. Selina wondered if Rosie was as aware as she seemed, or if on the inside, she was screaming and begging for help, but unable to communicate what she needed. Selina did agree with Harley on the fact that no human contact for the girl wasn't what she needed. However, there were reports that Roselyn was physically harming the staff so she didn't blame anyone for not wanting to approach her. Selina wondered why Rosie wasn't attacking Harley. Maybe she really was more aware than everyone thought.

"Stay home tonight," Selina said to him. "I don't think this is a good job for you."

"What do you mean?" he demanded. He turned towards her with his eyes angry and defiant, but there was a sadness to them Selina never noticed before.

"Let Dick go with Bruce tonight," Selina responded. "Although this is Joker that we're dealing with, it's about Roselyn."

"Yeah," Damian turned back towards the television. He kept telling himself that Rosie wasn't human and she shouldn't have been treated as such. It was like treating a dog like a human and Damian never really understood why people would push their little designer dogs in strollers or pampered them by grooming them every other day and dressing them up in clothes. Was Rosie part human? Yes, but she was also part plant and Damian didn't understand why people decided she was a human when they could just as easily treat her like a plant. Rosie was a hybrid and stuck in between species.

Selina took her phone out and sent Bruce a quick text to let him know Damian was in no shape to accompany him tonight and suggested he take Dick on this mission. His response was quick and short, agreeing with her decision based on Damian's rocky past with Roselyn. "Damian, this is what happens to people when they're really hurt," she explained to him as if he was a child. In the eyes of the law, he was a child; in Damian's eyes, he was not.

"She had a family who cared about her," he said, unable to say that she was loved even though it was obvious she was. "There is no reason for her to be like this. She didn't have to run away, either."

"The amount of hate Roselyn was getting and hiding from all of us was way out of line. She was getting multiple letters of hate mail, Damian. She was saving it all in a box under her bed and started to read them religiously."

"If she was smart, she would have thrown them away," Damian scoffed.

"Rosie is a smart girl," Selina told him. "Is she a genius? No, but she is far from stupid. She probably wanted to understand why people hated her so much."

"It's because she's a plant," Damian replied.

"Only partially. She's human, too, Damian, and I think you and many other people forget that. She's mentally human. She loves, she laughs, she gets angry, she gets confused, she's compassionate, she's understanding, she can sympathize and empathize with others, and she gets hurt, sad, and scared just like any other human being."

Damian didn't take his eyes off the TV, but he wished he did when he noticed Rosie was crying and snuggling her head against Harley's chest despite the blank look in her eyes.

"She was bullied," Selina reminded him. "People were threatening her and she probably thought she was going to get Barbara killed by living with her. The sick part is, she could've been right since people did burn down the botanical gardens and wanted her dead." Selina paused when Damian scoffed. "Damian," Selina said and grabbed his chin to force eye contact. "You didn't help her. You were part of the problem when you shouldn't have been. She understands everything you said to her, Damian, and words can fucking hurt."

Damian snapped his head away from her and stared down at the floor. "Why do you hate that girl so much?" Selina's eyes narrowed as she studied the boy. He mumbled something the average person wouldn't understand. Selina, on the other hand, was not an average person and being a professional thief back in the day (and occasionally), she had heightened senses and heard exactly what he said.

"She has a mother who loves her."

And Selina hugged him.

* * *

Well, Harley is apparently working with Joker again. Thoughts on that?

Also, Damian finally admitted why he doesn't like Roselyn. He's jealous that even a villain like Poison Ivy can love her daughter while he feels abandoned my his own mother.

Thanks for the support!


	29. Chapter 29

"Pamela, I need you to be level-headed. I know you've been through a lot with your daughter and your girlfriend," Dr. Leland started, but was immediately interrupted by Poison Ivy when the woman lashed at her, telling her Harley wasn't her girlfriend because she was obviously working alongside the Joker again. After the video Harley recorded and exploited a sick teenaged girl for the Joker's amusement, the blonde was locked up into solitary confinement in a cell far away from the one Rosie was staying in. It was one of the highly secured confinement chambers that only the most dangerous villains were locked in. Dr. Leland, who didn't respond to Ivy's outburst, had been in the business and tending to patients for too long to be afraid of the random yelling or threats she received on a daily basis. "Okay," Dr. Leland stated calmly. "The most important person here is Roselyn. You will agree with me on this?"

"Yes," Ivy grumbled, still glaring and not fully comprehending what Joan Leland was saying. She would deal with the Harleen Quinzel issue later because she had a sick teenaged girl who was finally signed over legally to Arkham Asylum. It had been a lengthy, but relatively quick process and now Dr. Leland could treat Roselyn without child protective services breathing down her neck and refusing to socialize the poor girl.

"She's in my care now," Dr. Leland explained. "Well, technically she belongs to Arkham, but that means I can treat her the way I want to and nobody needs to sign on the dotted line."

"How is she?" Pamela asked in a quieter voice. "I saw part of the broadcast in the rec room when some of it was replayed on the news and she wasn't responding to…" She was going to say Harley, but the name hurt her too much at the moment to acknowledge her.

"Roselyn has been nonverbal after about the third day or so that she has been here. Pamela, I need you to look at me," she said when Ivy averted her gaze to the floor. If she did that, she'd check out and go into her own world. Joan needed Roselyn's mother to be strong because the girl needed her mother in her life. Rosie was currently the fragile one who needed caring. Usually, it was Roselyn Dr. Leland spoke to and had to brief her on Pamela so that she wasn't shocked when she opened the cell door to take her outside after an episode. She didn't have to do that for at least a year or two and she didn't think she'd ever have to inform Pamela on Roselyn's mental condition.

Ivy looked up slowly and only then, Joan continued. "She used to be a screamer, but that stopped after a while. She always attacks the nurses and doctors, so she needs to be in a strait jacket because she'd get a grip on someone's arm and bite it hard enough to draw blood." Ivy put her hand over a spot on her arm, that exact spot that Rosie bit her the night Batman brought Rosie to Arkham. There was no mark to show, but if Ivy got scars, that would have been one.

"I saw her in the strait jacket on the video," Ivy murmured. "And I noticed she was chained to the wall by the back of it. Like an animal."

"I don't like it any more than you do," Joan replied. "But on that video, Rosie didn't attack Harley." Ivy winced at the name. "I hate to bring her up, but what happened in there was important. Something inside Roselyn recognized Harley even if she didn't acknowledge her. I think she needs someone she's familiar with."

"Rosie bit me," Pamela automatically replied.

"Yes, but that was when she was in distress. What I'm trying to say is, her treatment starts today and I want you to be there for it. She needs someone."

"She needs Barbara," Pamela replied. "I heard her screaming when she was brought in here, Joan. I saw her when she knew she was losing when Khaalid returned to his family. Rosie only asked for Barbara and needed her to the point she was hallucinating."

"You have to understand her mind is warped. She probably feels guilty for leaving Barbara and with her fragile state, her mind hallucinates. You cannot hold her sickness against her."

"She didn't even back up that I was her mother."

"Pamela, she's a sixteen year old girl. Rosie is going to say stupid things all of the time, especially when she's mentally unstable. She needs you. Will you help her or not?"

"Of course I'll help," Ivy said quickly. "I just don't think she'll respond to me."

"She probably won't respond right away, but I want you to see her every single day. I'll be with you the whole time, so if something happens, I'll deal with it. You don't have to watch her have an episode."

"Okay," Pamela finally agreed. Dr. Leland led Ivy to Rosie's holding cell where the redhead noted just how thin Rosie got when she saw her in person. She learned her daughter was refusing food and was kept hydrated by nurses putting an IV in her to keep her fluids once a day. The needles always made Roselyn terrified and the girl would attack by biting and scratching when she was taken out of her strait jacket. Ivy recalled how much Rosie hated needles when Ivy had used her blood for experiments. She hated how she treated the poor girl when she was eleven years old. She had always been nice to her and loved the girl to bits, but she used her for her own selfish reasons. She'd draw Roselyn's blood once or multiple times a day. She remembered how Rosie always flinched, but listened to Poison Ivy. Her baby was so trusting and Ivy took advantage of that. Disgusted with herself, Ivy tried not to think about it.

She watched as Rosie didn't even react to Dr. Leland. The teenager stared at the corner, the only sign of movement was her blinking. "Why is she refusing to eat?" Pamela asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Dr. Leland responded.

"If she's not eating, then we should bring her outside so she can photosynthesize."

"Pamela, bringing her outside is not a good idea. I don't doubt for a second that she will attack with plants."

"I can handle her," Pamela replied. "She needs the sun."

"Let's see if or how she reacts to you first," Dr. Leland compromised. "Then we can take her into the rec room and sit her next to the window. Taking her outside is too dangerous right now."

It wasn't like Pamela had a choice; she had to do what Dr. Leland said and she wasn't about to argue with her. She was lucky Dr. Leland was allowing her to help with Rosie's recovery when she could have easily kept Rosie away from her.

Ivy approached her daughter and sat down beside the girl who was leaning forward towards the back right corner of the wall. If she wasn't chained to the wall by her strait jacket, she would probably fall and smack her face right into the concrete floor of the cell. At first, Roselyn didn't acknowledge her. When Ivy sat down beside her, both she and Dr. Leland jumped when Rosie suddenly turned her head towards Ivy sharply, but her eyes seemed to stare right through her. Pam moved her hand to touch Rosie's leg, but this caused the mentally unstable girl to jerk violently towards Ivy and she tried to bite her. Ivy found herself scooching away from her before she could sink her teeth into her flesh again.

"Rosie, it's me," Ivy tried. Roselyn had a wild look in her eyes which still didn't seem to lock onto Pamela even though she was thrashing her body to try and break free from the chain which held her back. Dr. Leland suggested they leave because the doctor was concerned about Pamela Isley's mental health as well, but Ivy refused to leave her daughter who was obviously in distress. "It's your mother, flower."

Rosie suddenly stopped and turned back towards the corner.

"What is she doing?" Pamela asked.

"She's hallucinating," Dr. Leland answered from her spot near the door.

"I can't do this," Ivy suddenly stood up. "She doesn't even know I'm here."

"Pamela!" Dr. Leland called as Ivy left the room where her daughter sat staring at the corner. Joan followed Ivy quickly after shutting Rosie's cell. She didn't have time to lock it, but she'd do it later. It wasn't like the teen could actually go anywhere.

"I'm done with her. She doesn't even want me as her mother."

"That's not true," Dr. Leland said as she continued to follow Ivy down the corridor.

"She was hallucinating before she even got here. When Batman and I saw her that night, she never once hallucinated my image. It was only Barbara and I suspect she only hallucinates Barbara. Not me," her voice cracked. She was visibly upset without shedding a tear.

"Listen to me," Dr. Leland said and gripped Ivy's wrist, stopping her from going up the stairs. "She's mentally sick right now. She loves you, Pam. She's your daughter and she has been there for you when you had a mental relapse. She helped calm you down, visited you when you were in a frenzy, helped you out into the sunlight after your stays in solitary confinement. She needs you to be there for her now just like when she was there for you when you needed someone. You cannot get mad at her for this because she simply can't control it.

"I suspect this has to do with the hatred she received and it damaged her psyche. I want to help repair the damage that has been done, but she needs love and support. You need to be there for her."

"I don't think I can be there," Pamela said after a brief silence. She ripped her wrist away from Joan's grasp, but she didn't move from her spot. "I can't see her like this. She isn't supposed to be like this."

"She is _like this_ ," Joan stated. "As of right now, you are the only person she has right now. I'd normally recruit Barbara for something like this."

"Because Roselyn obviously loves her more," Pamela interrupted.

"No," Joan shook her head. "Because she isn't in an asylum," Dr. Leland was brutally honest. "She can mentally handle it. She was handling it until Rosie ran away. If it wasn't for that restraining order, Barbara would be in that room with her this very moment. If Dick Grayson moved away from Barbara, I guarantee he and his family would be here right now with her. However, since they are associated with Barbara, they can't be here and that leaves you so I don't have a choice. Personally, Pamela, you aren't ready to deal with someone else's traumatic experiences, even if they are your daughter's. However, you are the only hope for this girl and I will not watch her mental state deteriorate further because her own mother won't be there for her."

"It's not that I won't be there for her," Ivy snapped. "It's that I can't be there- I can't handle it!" she yelled. "I can't handle Rosie not looking at me. I can't deal with her looking at me like I'm not even there! I can't handle her attacking me when I get close to her!"

"What would you like me to tell her when she gets better?" Dr. Leland asked calmly.

"I love Roselyn," Ivy said. "I really, truly do. But I can't do this. It's too much for me to handle."

"Okay," Dr. Leland said quietly. "Okay." She put a comforting hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Would you like me to keep you updated on her progress?" Pamela could only nod.

Meanwhile, back in her cell, Roselyn stared down at the floor. "Mommy," she whispered, hoping Pamela would return. She waited and waited, but her cell door remained shut. The tears were impossible to stop, but she didn't sob or give any indication that she was crying. Finally, when it was late at night, Rosie heard her cell door open. Joan never came back to lock it.

"Don't cry," Harley murmured when she sat right beside Roselyn and wasn't afraid to take the girl into her arms even though Roselyn initially lunged at her with the intent to bite her. Rosie let herself relax even though Barbara in the corner told her not to because Harley taped her with the video camera last time. "How about we go talk in the rec room?" Harley hadn't been completely truthful about Rosie being nonverbal. It was true that she wasn't speaking, but late at night when Harley would sneak her up into the recreational area, she'd get a few words out of her. Joker had no idea Rosie was speaking and Harley wanted to keep it that way. She really only used him to spread the word about how poorly a teenaged girl was treated. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. However, nobody else thought it was and Ivy wasn't happy with her at all, claiming the blonde had exploited her daughter.

Harley stepped out for a moment and then brought in the wheelchair. She wished Roselyn would cooperate and walk, but she refused. So, Harley unchained her from the wall and lifted her into the chair, strapping her in so she couldn't run off. During her time at Arkham, she did have other patients other than the Joker who required the one on one assistants. Usually, the orderlies would prep the patients, but Harley felt the need to assist them herself.

Roselyn, on the other hand, wished she could help Harley, but nothing wanted to cooperate and her mind was in this deep fog she couldn't explain. She tried to tell Harley last time, but her words were off and her body sluggish. Before she knew it, she was in the rec room and Harley took her arms out of the strait jacket. Harley was the only one to take her out of this, so her arms were generally stiff. The blonde would stretch them out and massage them. "Rosie, what's wrong?" Harley asked and Rosie didn't even know she was still crying. She looked into Harley's baby blue eyes and fought herself to focus on them and leave the fog.

"Mommy," Rosie whimpered.

"Mommy as in Pammie?" Harley mentioned the nickname Rosie always called her mother. Slowly, Rosie nodded. "Do you miss her?"

Rosie nodded again. "Mommy left," she cried. Her voice was quiet and Harley had to read her lips sometimes to understand her.

"Mommy is still here," Harley stated matter-of-factly.

"Mommy left me," Rosie persisted.

"I don't seem to understand," Harley admitted. "Can you please try to explain?"

"I saw mommy and then she left me."

"Do you mean they finally let her come visit you?" Harley asked. Rosie nodded and reached her hands out towards Harley and she took them. The poor teen was starved for affection. Harley felt Rosie's hands trembling in her own, her green eyes also filled with tears that would spill over. "Unfortunately, she couldn't stay there, Rosie. She was only there to visit for a little while."

Roselyn vigorously shook her head. "Mommy got scared of me and left."

"Oh." Harley's eyes went wide with shock, and then she was disappointed in Pamela because she just left Rosie there and didn't even make the most of her allowed visitation! (Why would she do that? Harley thought. She was going to make a point to confront Red because Rosie was sick and she was hurting and she just wanted her mother.) "I'm sorry she did that to you. Roselyn, you don't deserve to be left down there. I want you to understand that if I ever stop showing up, it's because I was caught and I have to figure out how to break out again. Harley isn't goin' anywhere, I promise. You've got me forever."

"My brother left, too. And I can't see Barbara or Dick or any of them." Despite the sad conversation, Harley was actually glad that Rosie was speaking more coherently the more and more they spoke.

"You know that if Barbara could see you, she would rush down the second she could, right?"

"I'm tired of hallucinating," Rosie's lower lip trembled.

"You still see her in the corner in your cell?" Harley asked.

"Yeah. It's not there after you talk to me, though, but it always comes back."

"Let's talk more about the hallucination. What does it look like lately?"

"Barbara's sitting in her chair and she's bleeding. Or, I think she is. I tried to ask her, but she never answers that question. There's just blood all over."

"Why do you think your hallucinations only involve this image of Barbara?" Harley asked in psychiatrist mode.

"I feel bad that I left her," Rosie looked down at her hands in Harley's. Rosie gripped them because she was suddenly a little less foggy and more aware of her surroundings. These moments were very brief and as quickly as it came, it went. Harley could tell when Rosie's hands no longer gripped her own and they went limp again.

"You did a great job tonight, Rosie. I'm gonna keep workin' with ya and you're gonna get better. You'll see. I love ya to bits!" Harley said and kissed her forehead. "And Barbara loves ya and so does Dick and Selina and Bruce and all of them over there. And I promise you that you are your mommy's world and she loves you so much and is proud of you no matter what. Remember that, okay?" Harley had no idea if Rosie was listening anymore or if she was capable of comprehending what she just said.

The sun was rising and Harley set Rosie in the sun for a little while and had her drink some water before returning her back to her cell, strait jacket and all. She made a mental note to keep the bite mark Rosie left when Harley put the strait jacket back on covered by the sleeve of her Arkham issued uniform.

* * *

So sorry for the slow updates. Hopefully people are still reading this and I'd love to keep hearing your thoughts :)


	30. Chapter 30

Jess had to admit, she was extremely bored with being cooped up inside an asylum. However, she did feel safe and she knew nobody was going to harm her under Dr. Leland's care as well as being known as Two-Face's…well, she wasn't really sure what they were. Maybe friends? She was never really friends with a grown man before. According to Dr. Leland, she was great for his therapy and he was great for hers. Jess had Two-Face sit in on some of her sessions and he pretty much knew everything about her, including the sexual assault and rapes by her father and then grandfather. It had been difficult to admit the details in front of him, but she felt better now that he knew the full story. And she was grateful to have Harvey Dent and Two-Face in her life once she realized two men lived in one body.

"What are you up to?" Harvey asked. She knew it was him because she learned his voice wasn't rough. He pulled a chair next to Jess who was typing on the laptop Dr. Leland let her keep. She did have internet access only when she spent an hour under Dr. Leland's supervision in her office. The laptop was something Jess just typed on. Writing had become therapeutic for her, and Jess would type in a word document when she was in the rec room alone. She spent more time in the room than most due to her amazingly good behavior and the fact that she was a victim and killed her grandfather to protect herself. Well, that's what the newspapers were stating now ever since she started up her blog.

"Just writing something for my website," Jess responded without taking her eyes off of the screen. She typed quickly and didn't look at the keyboard once. She thought it was funny how a lot of adults needed to look down at the keyboard. Jess had read somewhere that people memorize the motions on the keyboard in order to type quickly. Before she killed her grandfather, Jess spent a ton of time online and reading articles posted on all of her social media. She wasn't really addicted to that stuff anymore, so she focused on her website instead. It gave her a purpose. She felt pretty good when she got a personal letter addressed to her from a woman who said she finally spoke up about being sexually assaulted after she read Jess' blog posts.

"How's that going for you?" he asked. Jess finished her sentence before turning towards him.

"It's going well," the blonde smiled. "I never really thought I'd be helping people like this. I'm literally becoming kind of internet famous."

"It's great to see you're healing," Harvey smiled back. "I'm proud of you, Jess." And she beamed because nobody was ever really proud of her before. "Have you put any thought of what you want to do when you get out of here?"

"Out of Arkham?" Jess asked to clarify. Harvey nodded. "Ha!" Jess laughed. "I'm never leaving this place!"

"What?" Harvey queried.

"I like it here," Jess shrugged. "I was kinda hoping to stay here."

"You don't really want that," Harvey stated.

"But I do," Jess said and closed her laptop after saving her work. "I'm not scared here and I like knowing that I don't have to go back."

"Don't you want a home?"

"This is my home," Jess replied with an annoyed tone in her voice. Jess had always been the one with a little bit of an attitude. She knew she overreacted to a lot of things; she just failed to see her overreaction during the moment. It usually took her a good week to realize what she did wrong and then she'd feel guilty. She'd feel guilty and couldn't apologize because it was way too late for that. "I want to stay here. So I am. I'm not leaving!"

"Nobody said you had to leave," Harvey calmly replied.

"Except you should leave," Two-Face added.

"Oh, so you don't want me around, Two-Face?" Jess glared.

"I like having you around, but not under these circumstances. It's obvious you don't belong in an institute for the criminally insane," Two-Face explained to her. "You're still young enough to have a life."

"My life is good enough right here." Jess wanted to cry. She cried sometimes when she was really angry, and she most definitely didn't like Two-Face telling her she shouldn't be there where she was safe and happy and nobody would put their hands on her in a bad way anymore.

"It might seem that way now, but Jess, you have so much potential. You haven't even really lived yet," Harvey told her.

"But you're in here," Jess said, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"You can still visit."

"Even if it was that easy and someone adopted a kid who murdered her grandfather, I'm not going through the foster care system. Rosie told me so many bad things and I'd rather not go through with that stuff. I'm not leaving Arkham until I'm eighteen," Jess told him. "This way, I'm a legal adult and I can make my own decisions."

"What if there's someone out there who'd take you in and they were nice?" Harvey questioned her. "What if there were a lot of good people who would want to take you in?"

"I'm not taking that chance," Jess said. She noticed Harvey's coin on the table and she held it, examining the good side and the bad, scarred side. She flipped the coin and it landed scarred face up. She held it out to him and gave a sad smile. "See?"

While Jess was in the recreation room with Two-Face, Poison Ivy was currently accepting a phone call from Barbara who didn't sound happy with her at all. The younger woman greeted her with just stating her name: Pamela. The tone of her voice was concerning and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this conversation was going to go. "Pamela," Barbara repeated when Ivy didn't respond the first time.

"I'm here," Ivy replied.

"Can you explain to me why you aren't seeing Rosie while she's in Arkham?" Barbara questioned her.

"She's being violent. She went to bite me," Ivy told her defensively. "She's been biting everyone who comes near her."

"And that stops you?" Barbara asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"I'm not the one who lost custody of her," Ivy stated. She was being defensive and a small part of her hated herself for it. The rest of it felt justified. Barbara didn't have the right to call her up and talk to her this way. It was inappropriate and the girl needed to know her place! She was speaking to Poison Ivy, the Goddess of the Green, and she needed to show some respect.

"You know that's not my fault," Barbara replied without missing a beat. "And if I could, I would be there with Rosie right now. You have the opportunity to be with her probably whenever you want, but you choose not to."

"You know that husband of yours, Dick Grayson?" Ivy began. "He could be here with her if he decided to leave you."

"Stop trying to make this all about me, Pamela," Barbara snapped. "You are Rosie's mother, too, and you're choosing not to see her. You're better than that," Barbara's voice cracked. "You're a better mother than that." Ivy opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself. "How did you feel when you woke up in that hospital and your parents weren't there? How did you feel when you felt so alone because your parents didn't even bother to visit you in that hospital when you were there for months?"

Ivy was going to ask how she knew about that. But then she remembered Barbara was Batgirl and she was currently Oracle. Working for Batman had its perks, such as being able to read people's Arkham files which was probably illegal. Then again, Batman was a vigilante, not a police officer, and didn't necessarily need to abide by any rules in order to bring justice to criminals. Even if the police knew about it, they'd turn a blind eye to it. Batman was the only reason why GCPD was able to maintain some order in Gotham.

Ivy grimaced, angered at the fact that Barbara would just throw that in her face to try and manipulate her. The situation was completely different. Pamela loved Rosie; Mr. and Mrs. Isley didn't care for Pamela. Little Pamela was neglected by her parents. Rosie had never been neglected by her mother. She had to know she'd be there for her no matter what because Ivy never really let her down.

"I'm sorry," Barbara said once she realized what she said, information she threw out that Ivy wasn't supposed to know that she knew. "You've been-are-a great mother to Rosie. You've been a…" she paused for a moment. "A great mother figure to me. I don't know what happened to my mom. She is supposedly dead, but I suspect she left. Dad refuses to talk about it and I was too little to remember what happened. But whatever happened, I felt-feel-neglected and it's just…it's a horrible feeling and I don't want Rosie to feel that way."

Ivy didn't say anything. She couldn't. What was she supposed to say to that confession?

"I love Rosie. I miss her," Barbara said and Ivy had a feeling she was silently crying on the other end. "I kind of miss you, too," she admitted. "I can't even come visit you because of that stupid restraining order. I'm working on getting it revoked, though. Bruce has lawyers on the case."

As much as Pamela liked that Barbara had lawyers on the case, she could only think about her previous statements. Barbara thought she was a good mom; she thought she was a _great_ mom. Pamela never thought that about her mother. "You think I'm a great mother?" Pamela asked.

"Yes," Barbara confirmed. There was a pause. Ivy should have thanked her, but she was unable to get the words to leave her mouth. Instead, Barbara continued to speak. "Dr. Leland can't tell me much about Rosie, but she told me Selina is taking a role in her treatment. I just…I thought you should know."

"Dr. Leland told me Rosie couldn't have any visitors," Ivy spoke quickly.

"That's true. But she needs someone there, Pamela. She needs to be socialized. And I trust Selina to be gentle with her and help her."

"Selina? Trustworthy?" Ivy scoffed. "She's not trustworthy at all, Barbara. She's a thief and can manipulate people pretty easily."

"You and I both know she's always been good to Roselyn," Barbara reminded her. "I know you don't like it, but that's just how it's going to have to be. And honestly, she needs someone familiar to be with her until I can be there."

Ivy was silent. It was obvious Selina only agreed because she wanted to spite her. She and Selina had never really seen eye to eye and tended not to get along. However, Ivy considered her kind of a friend and sometimes they did get along. Many times, they bonded over being strong and independent while Harley continuously would go back to Joker, a relationship neither Ivy or Catwoman approved of. And Barbara was right- Selina had always been good to Rosie and maybe it wasn't so bad of an arrangement.

"Has Selina visited her?" Ivy had to know.

"She's already there," Barbara confirmed. "She needs to be socialized and she needs to know someone loves her and will do anything to be by her side right now."

" _I_ love her," Poison Ivy spat.

"And so do I. But I can't legally be there. I wish I could, Pamela. I wish I could go in there and help her because I know how to deal with her when she…when she loses her mind. I understand it's difficult for you to be there with her. I'm sorry how I started out this phone conversation. I guess…I was just angry. I'm sorry." Pamela pictured Barbara sitting on her bed with her legs close to her chest, her chin resting on her knees, one arm wrapped around her legs, and the other holding the phone. Pamela knew this position was impossible since Barbara was paralyzed from the waist down. And she suddenly wanted to help Barbara so she could sit like that rather than be constricted to certain sitting positions and maybe, if she was ever released from the asylum, she could work on finding a way to help the younger woman walk again. If she could genetically engineer plants in ways nobody else ever could, perhaps she could cure some nerve cells? She shook that thought from her head. It was a foolish thought. She'd never bring it up to Barbara. "And I'm sorry I lost her to begin with."

"It's not your fault," Ivy replied.

"I did my best," Barbara said, possibly unaware that Ivy even spoke. "Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I should have realized Rosie was too far gone and maybe I should have put her in Arkham for therapy for a little while and maybe this whole mess could have been avoided. But no. I thought I could deal with this all by myself and everything would turn out okay. I've never failed at anything in my life. I've only ever excelled at everything I have ever done. In school, I got straight As. I don't think I ever got a B+ in my life, you know? And…and even as…I might lose the first fight, but I'd end up winning in the end. I never give up and maybe that was my problem. Maybe I should have given up with Rosie and put her in Arkham or at least have her see Dr. Leland for therapy because I think it's obvious her other therapist couldn't and wouldn't help Rosie. And look, now I'm a rambling mess while my daughter is chained to a wall in a strait jacket because she keeps biting everyone who comes near her. She won't talk and is possibly hallucinating."

"Barbara, I think you need to take a breath and calm down," Pamela advised the younger woman who was about to burst into tears.

"How can I calm down when I can't even be there?" Barbara asked. Ivy could have said she would be there, but that would be a lie. Seeing Rosie in the straitjacket was too hard for her to deal with, especially since Roselyn went to bite her again. It didn't help that Rosie pretty much backed up her brother and didn't try and defend the fact that Ivy was their mother. She wanted the Rosie she remembered back, but Pamela felt she was lost forever. Nobody could help a girl so far gone, kind of like Harley.

And then it hit her: she was all alone again. Pamela Isley had nobody. Harley was obviously a lost cause and their relationship was over. Roselyn probably didn't even recognize her. Barbara would probably move on from this and stop their phone calls because it wasn't like she could come to the asylum anymore due to the restraining order. The thought of being alone again upset her and she had to remind herself to breathe and keep it steady so Barbara wouldn't know she almost started to cry. Tears blurred Ivy's vision, but they didn't fall. She wouldn't let them.

"Can you please try to be there for her?" Barbara asked. "Please? I don't want her to feel like everyone abandoned her."

"Selina's with her," Ivy stated quickly. "She's got Selina."

"Please," her voice cracked. "I never asked you for much."

"Barbara," Ivy warned her. The guilt was there accompanying the loneliness.

"I…I love you, Pamela. And Rosie does, too. Please help her."

Ivy quickly hung up the phone as if it burned her skin. She pushed herself away from the phone and banged on the door to be let out. She needed to go back to her cell. She couldn't be there anymore, not with the phone because Barbara might call back and then she'd have to either answer it or listen to it ring and ring, picturing Barbara on the other end crying and begging her to pick up the phone. She couldn't do it. She just _couldn't_.

Dr. Leland responded quickly and efficiently, not questioning Pamela and simply bringing her back to her cell, no questions asked. Ivy curled up on her bed alone, wanting comfort she never thought she needed. Why would Barbara say something like that? Why would she lie to Pamela and say she loved her? Was it to get under her skin because she couldn't be there with Rosie?

Ivy heard her cell door open after a while. She lost track of time, but she didn't even face the door. Instead, she kept her eyes trained on the wall and didn't say a thing. She figured it was Dr. Leland to ask her if she was ready to talk. Pamela wasn't. She felt someone sit on her bed beside her, Ivy's lower back was pressed against someone's side. An arm slid over her waist and a hand gently rubbed her upper back. Pamela was able to see the woman's hand and noted the perfectly manicured thumb with two cat ears outlined in white over the dark red. Ivy saw the bite marks on Selina's hand- two right below the thumb and she knew it was from Roselyn. "She bit you," Ivy murmured.

"Mmhmm," Selina confirmed.

"She's not okay," Pamela stated.

"No," Selina agreed. At least Ivy could count on Selina not to sugarcoat the truth to pretend to make her feel better. "She bit me twice. After she calmed down, she let me sit next to her."

"Did she say anything?"

"She doesn't speak," Selina replied. "Before I left, she pretty much just flopped on me for a hug." Ivy could picture Selina's smirk.

"Did you hug her?"

"My mother pretty much neglected me before she killed herself." Well, no build up to that statement. Selina was to the point which Ivy liked, except maybe in this particular moment. "I never really forgave her for that. Not the whole suicide thing, but the whole neglecting me thing I didn't forgive. And if she didn't kill herself, I don't know if I would have forgiven her. Kind of made it hard to trust anyone. I didn't fully trust anyone for years until I met Bruce and even now I'm still a little iffy. Rosie's going to remember who was there with her when she wasn't one hundred percent. Based on her past experiences, I don't think she's going to easily forgive and forget. She's not going to be able to trust anyone. Pam, you've got to just get over yourself and deal with it. She's your daughter and I was the one in there hugging her and assuring her people still love her."

"I…"

"I know you love her. I told her that today. And I know Rosie's not the only one in Arkham right now. But you've got to at least try. You're Poison Ivy and I don't remember Ivy ever giving up so easily."

"Pamela Isley gives up," Pamela said quietly.

"No you don't," Selina replied.

"Barbara said she loves me."

"Normally I'd make a lesbian joke, but it's probably not the time or place for that." Ivy was thankful Selina was making the conversation less intense. She'd usually bite back with her own statement, but she really just didn't have it in her to tell Selina to go screw herself. "I have no idea why, but she does think highly of you for reforming and all that."

"You cannot fathom how much I want to return to the green," Ivy murmured. "Being locked up in here with all of these meat-sacks is tiresome."

"There's Ivy! I knew she was in there underneath all that mushy crap," Selina grinned. Ivy finally turned over and sat up, her green eyes meeting Selina's. "But I think _someone_ needs a hug."

"No," Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"Can't stop me 'cause there aren't any plants in here," Selina gave a mischievous smile before she gave Ivy a hug. Ivy protested the whole time, but she was craving human contact and she hated herself for becoming so dependent on it.

* * *

Again, I apologize for the slow uploads. I promise I am finishing this story. Thank you so much to those who are sticking with this! I'm going to do my best to upload the next chapter faster!


	31. Chapter 31

"Let's start where we left off," Harley Quinn said as she helped Roselyn out of her straitjacket. Their previous session went well with Roselyn, the girl revealing how she lived with Khaalid in the gardens. She explained how she never really knew what time it was and had to go by the sun in the sky which wasn't always completely obvious from inside the gardens which were thick with plants. Sunlight spilled through in some areas, but it wasn't clear where the sun was located. Rosie revealed that she rarely ate anything, and when she did, her brother would toss her an apple or some other fruit. The way she described it made Harley believe Khaalid had been psychologically torturing her, withholding food when he saw fit which was most of the time. "You explained to me how your brother kept food from you."

"I wouldn't say he kept food from me," Rosie replied, her head almost clear from the fog. It was strange how comfortable she felt around Harley, but nobody else. It had been nice to see Selina again and Rosie hated herself for not being able to swim through the cloudiness in her head, unable to pull away from her impulses. "I could grab food whenever I wanted. I chose to only take food from Khaalid."

"You chose to be hungry?" Harley questioned.

"It just feels wrong to eat food," Rosie shrugged. "I don't have to eat all of the time, so why should I? I can undergo photosynthesis and that's what I choose to do."

"What made you think this way?"

"Truthfully, Khaalid told me we were part plant and plants didn't need to eat."

"Okay," Harley nodded. "Is there anything else he told you?"

"Since we don't know which plants make up our DNA, we could be eating fruits that are genetically, well, us. Eating fruits make me feel sick because I could be part peach tree for all I know," the teenager explained. "He said if I ate as little as possible, it wouldn't be as bad."

"It sounds to me he psychologically forced you to believe you could be a cannibal, making you feel sick to your stomach when any kind of food that comes from a plant comes near you."

Rosie nodded. "But he meant well. He's right, in a way."

"You also aren't eating any meat here," Harley stated. She heard guards talking about how Roselyn never ate anything and it was impossible to force feed her without harming her. Therefore, Dr. Leland had taken to injecting her with a feeding tube if she went too long without food. The little sunlight Rosie received when Harley brought her to the recreational room early in the morning was what was really sustaining her. The nurses and doctors assumed it was the liquid food, but they were baffled how Rosie had enough energy to lunge at them. The little sunlight she got did wonders. However, she was rapidly losing weight at a rate Harley didn't like at all.

"Those are muscles from an animal."

"You were never a vegetarian," Harley pointed out. "What did he tell you?"

Roselyn closed her eyes briefly, opening them slowly. Harley noted the glassiness to them. They had been a clear green after Harley coaxed her to speak after calming her down.

"Meat is flesh," Rosie whispered. "Animals died. They bled. They were butchered. They cried. They screamed. They were slaughtered."

"Is that what he told you?" Harley asked her.

"Humans eat flesh."

"So do lions and tigers, Rosie."

"They don't torture. Humans torture. Humans slaughter."

"Did Khaalid ever eat?" Harley asked. She remained undisturbed by Rosie's mutterings. Perhaps normal doctors would have freaked out. The tone of Roselyn's voice was haunting in a whispering sound.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I couldn't watch him eat."

"Why not?"

"The sound, Harley. The sound of biting into flesh- both plant and animal- disgusts me. His teeth would tear into it and it was _nauseating_."

"Why did Khaalid think it was okay for him to eat, but he told you things to disgust you from eating?"

"I knew my place as a woman," Roselyn replied. "Khaalid's a man. He had to make sacrifices to be strong to protect me. He was designed to protect me, Harley. In the lab we were created in. Khaalid was always destined to be my protector."

"And then that means you were designed to be second to Khaalid. Designed to serve him."

"I did serve him," Rosie told her. "We went to bars and clubs and places where he met people to make deals. I'd torture other men for him."

"How?"

"By using my sexuality. I'd sit on their laps and…" her sentence tapered off.

"Did you think that using your body was a good thing?" Harley asked her.

"I'd do whatever my brother told me to. And I'd do it again if he told me to do this. Easy."

"I understand Khaalid had you do sexual things. Did he ever have you do anything like that with him?" Harley asked. Rosie remained silent. She didn't respond to the question, nor was she going to. Harley knew when she shut down, she shut down for good. Rosie didn't speak anymore and she rocked herself back and forth. "That's enough for today," Harley said in a quiet voice. "You did a great job, Rosie." The girl was fixated on the corner and Harley knew she was being ignored. Although taking Rosie in a wheelchair into the rec room would be quicker and more efficient, Harley felt it was important to have Roselyn walk herself so that her muscles wouldn't atrophy. Being chained to the wall so that she couldn't stand wasn't good for the muscles, so Harley felt she had become some kind of physical therapist to keep the brunette moving.

She helped Rosie to her feet and proceeded to bring her to the rec room. Luckily, Rosie's room had been moved from solitary to the same floor as the rec room, so the walk wasn't that difficult. Rosie slumped, forgetting that she was walking, and Harley helped keep her up. The guards were changing posts, so they didn't need to sneak around.

Harley already set up two chairs in the recreation room which were basking in the sunlight. She sat Rosie in one while she took the other. Rosie flinched, ready to bite, but Harley started to hum and the girl found the tune familiar from when she was eleven and she focused on it. She didn't bite. Rosie looked towards the corner of the room.

It didn't take a genius to know Roselyn was hallucinating, her mind only capable of processing the hallucination despite Harley's humming calming her down. And of course some alarm went off to alert the asylum that someone had the bright idea to try and escape. This didn't help Rosie. The teen but her hands over her ears and silently screamed, her face twisted in agony. The blonde knew the whole sneaking Rosie out of her cell early in the morning was too good to be true. She doubted anyone would go in the rec room, so she figured waiting it out was her best bet.

Rosie left her chair to sit on the floor and rock back and forth, her hands still clutching the sides of her head. Harley sat down with her and patiently held her, resting the girl's head on her chest. _The Riddler has escaped. The Riddler has escaped,_ the intercom repeated for a solid ten minutes until the alarms were turned off. Great, that only meant Batman arrived on the scene and she doubted Eddie even got out of the asylum and was being put back into his cell, or maybe solitary depending on if anybody was harmed during his attempted escape.

Harley continuously reassured Rosie that everything was okay and it was important that she get the little amount of sunlight she could. The commotion wasn't audible anymore, the heavy footsteps gone. The Riddler was in a different wing, the one where high security criminals were kept like Harley who had been placed there after she recorded Roselyn and aided Joker in broadcasting it to Gotham. There was a voice reminiscent of Dr. Harleen Quinzel at the back of her mind telling her it was the wrong thing to do, but she felt in her heart, Gotham needed to see what they managed to do to an innocent girl. Harley talked to Rosie about Khaalid, but despite what he did to her, people were the ones to destroy her first. The boy seemed to finish the job.

Harley was doing her best to repair her when nobody else was able to. Harley got Rosie talking, not Dr. Leland. She knew this because she'd sneak into Dr. Leland's files to read about Rosie to see if the head doctor was able to make any progress with her. Unfortunately for Joan, she couldn't even get Roselyn to talk. Harley didn't know how she got Roselyn to speak to her, but she was impressed with herself. Her current theory was that she made herself a constant in Rosie's life ever since she was brought into the asylum. If Harley just had more time with Rosie, especially during the day, there'd be so much more progress. There would also be more progress if Ivy ever decided to say hello to her daughter and not abandon her during her time of need. Harley was going to give Ivy a piece of her mind (she had practiced her speech multiple times in solitary), but she chickened out because Ivy was furious with her. But if she'd just let Harley explain! Harley would be able to tell her she wasn't with Mr. J- the Joker- anymore and she only did it because she wanted the message out there! Nobody else was making an effort, so Harley took it upon herself to do so.

Harley figured it was okay to bring Rosie back to her cell. The commotion sounded like it was over and she waited at least a whole ten minutes until she was sure Batman wasn't there anymore. She stood and helped Rosie to her feet and led her through the hallway. The blonde almost collided with Rosie when the girl suddenly stopped walking and stood in front of Pamela's cell. Harley wasn't particularly sure what to do, so she stood back and let the girl wrap her hands around the bars, standing on her toes to see into the room.

And then Harley heard the swish of a cape. Batman obviously wanted to be heard. Shivering slightly, Harley put a hand on Rosie's shoulder and led her back to her cell. When Harley shut the door, Rosie turned towards her and needed a hug. Harley didn't hesitate to bring her into her arms.

Harley felt a presence behind her, and she knew it was him. "What do you want, B-man?" Harley asked. Rosie's grip on her tightened. "Don't take me away from her, please. I'm all she's got left."

"She has Selina now," Batman replied monotonously.

"I like that Selina is gonna come visit her, too." Harley guessed Batman had a run-in with Catwoman, who, despite being Bruce Wayne's significant other, still had a tendency once in a while to go to a museum and grab something. "But…"

"You can't be her therapist," Batman stated.

"Nobody else is!" Harley said angrily. She felt Rosie collapsing, so she eased her down onto the ground with her, her body blocking Rosie from Batman.

"Dr. Leland is having regular sessions with her now."

"With no progress. I get her to talk to me every night now. I know more about her situation than anyone else here does!" Harley hated her angry tears, but she couldn't control them. Screw Edward Nigma for an attempted breakout! It was his fault Batman was there and ruining everything. But couldn't he see how Rosie was clinging to her as if she was a child? Couldn't he see her eyes glazed over and confused? Couldn't he see that the only thing Roselyn could identify was Harley?

"Harleen," Batman started in a calm voice. "She needs professional therapy from a professional therapist."

"What she needs is her mother," Harley glared at him. "And she won't even see her. So…so I gotta be here with her."

"You took her into the rec room."

"To give her sunlight because people around here don't seem to understand she needs it. She's refusing to eat anything. She needs to photosynthesize." If she wasn't so upset, Harley would have been proud of herself for saying _photosynthesize_ correctly.

"Let's go, Harleen," Batman said. "Don't fight me in front of her." Defeated, Harley just nodded and looked at Rosie.

"I love ya lots, kid. I really do." After kissing her forehead, Harley pried herself away from the clinging girl and stood up, allowing Batman to turn her to leave the room. She planned to kick his ass (or at least make an honest attempt) out in the hallway and then rush right back in and show Rosie someone was willing to fight for her. Someone loved her enough to fight Batman and return.

"Not again," Rosie cried. "Not again!" she yelled from her spot on the floor. "You took away my mommy when I was eleven, you took away my brother, and now you're taking my mama?" Rosie didn't look at them. She couldn't. Her gaze was fixated on the back corner where her hallucination of Barbara was always located even though she was obviously talking to Batman.

"Mama," Harley whispered to herself. Rosie had been referring to Pamela as mommy lately even though she always called her Pammie. Now she was referring to Harley as another mother?

"Roselyn, at the time, Pamela was a wanted criminal. Your brother murdered many people. Harleen is supposed to be in solitary confinement," Batman explained.

"Barbara, he's taking her. What do I do? What do I do!" Rosie cried and started to pound the floor as hard has she could with her hands. "Help me, Barbara! Make him stop! Please!"

"Batman?" Harley said when she looked up at the caped crusader and noticed his usual frown was more apparent, but it wasn't due to anger this time. Was it maybe sadness as he watched Rosie bruise her hands?

"Calm her down," Batman said. Harley didn't need to be told twice as she rushed over to her.

"I'm right here, Rosie," Harley promised her. "I'm not goin' nowhere."

* * *

Here's the next chapter! And don't worry about me rushing to finish the story- I'm not doing that at all. I just want to upload new chapters more frequently for all of you who are still interested and continue to read this story.

Any thoughts on this chapter? Predictions?


	32. Chapter 32

Dr. Leland arrived quickly on the scene when she was called to Arkham Asylum early in the morning due to Harley apparently being in Rosie's room. Rosie clung to Harley when the doctor arrived because she was very much aware that Harley was breaking the rules; rules Rosie was supposed to live by despite being only partially human. She wondered why people liked to focus on the human part of her when it came to rules and laws, but when it came to being accepted, people liked to focus on the fact she was half plant.

"She spoke," Batman told Dr. Leland. "She's afraid Harley won't be able to see her," he explained. Rosie clung to Harley because maybe if she held on tight enough, the blonde would be able to stay. Rosie looked at the hallucination of Barbara in the corner, which was crying red tears, told Rosie that maybe if she was a good girl and obeyed them, then Harley could stay. Maybe if she was good enough, she'd be allowed to have Harley.

"She's been talkin' to me," Harley confessed to her former colleague. "For a long time now. I've been workin' with her to help make her better."

Dr. Leland was an intelligent woman and knew that she couldn't act the way she felt. She was incredibly angry, thinking Harley shouldn't be rewarded for breaking the rules again. Instead of scolding Harley, she looked at her carefully and took a deep breath before she did something she would regret. Batman stepped away and watched the scene from the doorway as Joan approached Harley. She knelt down beside her on the floor. "Harley, you know you can't be in here with her. You are supposed to be in solitary confinement."

"I know," Harley acknowledged. "And I woulda listened if it weren't for Rosie here. Not sayin' this is her fault or nothin', but she needed someone. She didn't have visitors at the time and I just knew being in solitary wasn't good for her."

"Harleen, she's violent. She's been biting and when she's not in a straitjacket, she scratches. She's been hurting a lot of people lately."

"Yeah, well, a lot of people have been hurtin' her. She started out bitin' me, too, but I just ignored it and she came around because I love her and I'm gonna be a constant for her." Rosie nodded in agreement, but she was looking at Barbara in the corner and she wasn't sure if she was nodding towards Barbara or agreeing with Harley at the time.

"Rosie," Dr. Leland said her name carefully. "Do you think you can talk to me and tell me how you feel?" Rosie's gaze stayed on the corner where Barbara resided.

"Don't make me leave her," Harley pleaded when three guards entered the room to escort her out. "Rosie, can you look at me, please," Harley said quickly. "Roselyn, look at me."

It was Harley's voice. Rosie knew it and wasn't afraid of it. She slowly looked at Harley, making eye contact. In the corner of her vision, she could see guards. Barbara told her they were there to take Harley away. Rosie's eyes began to dart wildly around the room, looking at Batman, Dr. Leland, and the guards, then back to Harley. _If they take her away, no more nights with Harley. No more early sunrises,_ Barbara yelled from her corner. _All alone again._

"I don't want to be alone," Rosie said quietly.

"Roselyn, you won't be alone. Selina visits you now," Dr. Leland reminded her. Rosie did like Selina, but she wasn't Barbara, she wasn't Pammie, and she wasn't Harley. As the doctor spoke, Rosie's gaze became fixated on the corner yet again. She wanted to pay attention to her and respond accordingly, but the fog was so thick and Barbara was such an easy focal point because she was crying and Rosie didn't want her to be sad. No, she reminded herself, that Barbara wasn't real. But it was comforting even if some of the images of her were disturbing. What did they even mean?

"Rosie, I need you to focus and look at me." Harley's voice was slightly lower and her accent wasn't as extreme. This usually made Roselyn focus on her and it did work because Rosie looked away from the corner where Barbara once was and she decided to look towards Harley instead. "You said you don't want to be alone. What _do_ you want?" The room was silent; it was either because they noticed Rosie was listening to Harley intently or it was because Harley had a somewhat different look to her- a look Dr. Leland had seen long ago when Harleen had been a young, promising psychiatrist.

The words were hard to find at first. Her mind was screaming at her, but her body didn't obey immediately. Finally, she opened her mouth when she forced herself to only focus on Harley. "I want someone to listen to me. You already do, but I want other people to listen."

"Good," Harley smiled warmly. "I agree that other people should listen to you."

Rosie's grip on Harley finally loosened and she sat a comfortable distance away from her on the floor. "People want me to follow human rules, but they don't treat me like a human. Sometimes I'm confused why I'm here if I'm not treated like a person. People like to see the plant, but the law likes to see the human."

"The way you feel is reasonable. I don't want you to feel that you are being irrational, Roselyn," Harley told her.

The fog wasn't so thick anymore and Rosie was able to look away from Harley and look at Dr. Leland and Batman, addressing them both. "I'd still like to see Harley. I want to start seeing other people. I know I can't see Barbara and I know my mother doesn't want to see me. But can I see Jess? And maybe Harvey and Two-Face?"

"That can be arranged," Batman stated.

"I will have Harley here take care of you under my supervision. She will be present during your therapy as well since she seems to be making much better progress with you than I ever could," Joan smiled at Harley, but it disappeared immediately when she said the next statement. "No more Joker, Harley. What you pulled with the videotaping was not okay."

"I'm never going to him again," Harley nodded. "I was only trying to help Rosie, not him. He was the only person who could get my message out there. I see it was wrong now and I apologize."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Joan replied. "How about I grab you and Rosie some breakfast? And then take a nap. Rosie's got to be well rested if she wants to see Jess."

The adolescent's green eyes lit up at the prospect of finally seeing her best friend. She'd force the disgusting food down and stop herself from vomiting if it meant she could see Jess. Sure, she was selfish and could be eating something that was technically closely related to her, but it didn't matter at the moment because she was human and humans cared about her and she would be good and listen. She'd fight the fog when it came back and she would ignore the hallucination that was starting to reappear in the corner. Barbara was talking to her again, becoming real again. She ignored it and focused on Harley who sat at the table a couple of the guards brought into her room along with a bed and pillow. She forced some food down and she allowed herself to kind of listen to Barbara who told her she was a good girl for eating something.

It was difficult to focus and cooperate, but she did it and she was rewarded after she slept in a bed for the first time since, well, she couldn't even remember. She slept in a bed made of plants when she was with her brother, but the actual last time she was in a bed was when she was in her own room and safe at home with Barbara. Harley went back to her own cell for a much needed nap. Rosie woke up and was thankful she had a dreamless sleep. Harley and Dr. Leland brought her into the recreation room in a wheelchair because she still had a tendency to bite without thinking and she kind of felt bad for the bite marks Dr. Leland now had on her arm. She was almost glad she was strapped into a chair. She kind of hoped she'd overcome that soon.

And then there was Jess who stood in the doorway, grinning broadly when she saw her best friend. To Jess, it didn't matter that Roselyn was strapped to a wheelchair because she was mentally ill. It didn't stop her from walking over to her and throwing her arms around her best friend, hugging her and ignoring Rosie's teeth on her shoulder. Roselyn almost bit down hard. Harley looked at her, giving her a warning look, and she stopped, took her mouth off of Jess' shoulder and realized she was being hugged. She wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I missed you so much," Jess murmured. She pulled away from her and bent down to her level.

"I missed you, too," Rosie managed to say. She smiled and she didn't see Barbara. When she didn't see Barbara, she could think more clearly.

"Let's watch a movie. Dr. Leland brought a bunch of them," Jess said. Rosie nodded and was wheeled over to the couch. Harley unstrapped her and helped her onto the couch and sat beside her. She didn't really want to be babysat, but she didn't blame anyone for not wanting to leave her unattended. Jess sat on her other side after putting in the DVD. For the most part, Rosie was calm, but there were a few instances where Harley's quick reflexes came into play as she grabbed her before Rosie could harm herself or anyone else. With practice, Rosie knew she'd be able to regain her self-control again. She was proud of herself for acknowledging it and enjoyed spending time with her best friend.

Rosie knew she was making progress the moment she was able to see Jess every day. Sometimes they'd talk so much about everything and other times they were content to watching movies and simply coexisting while Jess worked on her website and Rosie started up yoga again, doing the poses from memory. She couldn't even recall the last time she did yoga and she found it helped to clear her mind. Many times if she hallucinated that image of Barbara, it would go away after she did yoga for a few minutes. She found her mind was clearer and she felt better. Her therapy with Dr. Leland and Harley was making a ton of progress.

Her happiness was limited. There were some details she left out on purpose despite her newfound happiness. There were things she didn't want to bring up to them because she was disgusted with herself. When she thought about those darker times with her brother, Rosie would shut down and revert back to seeing Barbara in the corner of her cell. At least she had a bed now and blankets to hide under when she couldn't deal with the images her brain produced.

Late at night, a guard forgot to lock Rosie's cell door after dinner. The brunette had been waiting for this moment for a long time so she could get out on her own. She couldn't as Harley because the blonde was cooperating with everything Dr. Leland said and the doctor would never approve of her running around outside of her cell after hours. Rosie waited until it was two in the morning when she knew she could sneak around without an issue.

She had to see Ivy.

Rosie rushed down the corridor and stopped in front of Ivy's cell. She wrapped her hands around the bars and peered inside. She saw Ivy on her bed sleeping, her back turned towards the door. Rosie didn't expect her to be awake, but just seeing her mother was worth the trip. She stared for a while until words left her mouth she didn't mean to say out loud. "A lot of bad things happened to me, but you choosing not to see me is the worst." When Ivy shifted in bed, Rosie froze in place despite wanting to run away. The woman turned towards Roselyn and her eyes went wide when she saw her looking into her cell.

Rosie reached her hand through the bars, but Ivy did nothing and she said nothing, but she was looking at her. Rosie's hand trembled, untouched, until she pulled it back and wrapped her fingers around the bars again.

"Roselyn, you should be in your cell," a guard stated as he approached her. "Dr. Leland said you have a busy afternoon." It was true; many visitors were going to stop by and see her and spend the afternoon with her. Rosie was allowed visitors other than Selina due to her good behavior and she was happy about that. But Barbara still couldn't visit and she knew Ivy wanted nothing to do with her anymore which still hurt.

Rosie merely nodded and let the guard walk her down the corridor. He was being nice to her, as all of Arkham's security guards were, and she was more thankful than words could express. "Can I go to Harley's?" Rosie asked him quietly since she didn't want to be alone the rest of the night. The guard frowned, about to deny her, but the tears that slid down her cheeks made him sigh heavily and break the rules. For all he knew, it could have been a break out attempt, but he couldn't deny a sixteen year old girl, especially when he had a daughter her age and he would want someone to do this for her if his daughter was forced into a mental institution.

So, he brought her to see Harley who woke up with a start when she heard her heavy cell door open. It was one of the more secure ones and had required a password on the keypad before he opened the door. Rosie didn't hesitate and rushed to Harley and hugged her tightly, thankful for having access to one of the people she considered a parent. Seeing Ivy reject her made her realize how grateful she was to have Harley in her life. Harley hugged her back instantly despite her confusion and grogginess at being woken up so suddenly. "She, um, asked to come here, Ms. Quinn," the guard stated nervously because after all, Harley was still Harley Quinn even if she hadn't committed a true crime in a while. "I, uh, found her outside of Ms. Ivy's cell. It looked like someone last shift forgot to lock Roselyn's door."

"Thank you, Chuck," Harley smiled. "You can just shut the door on your way out." Wordlessly, the guard named Chuck shut and locked the door and went on his way. "Hey, kid, what's goin' on?"

"She can barely look at me," Rosie said and rested her head on Harley's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Harley said and rubbed her back. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You did more than most people did for me. You didn't abandon me," Rosie said. "You saved me. You've done so much for me, Harley," Rosie pulled away from the hug to look at the blonde. Her hair wasn't in pigtails, making her look more like a woman and not a child. "Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

"Rose!" Tim exclaimed when he saw his best friend enter one of the visiting rooms. He, along with Bruce, Selina, Damian, and Jason came by to visit her. Rosie couldn't have stopped herself from smiling if she tried and she happily hugged Tim when he rushed over to her. "How have you been?" he asked excitedly.

Even though Rosie felt rejected by her mother very early that morning, she couldn't see Barbara or Dick, and her brother used and abused her, she briefly looked at Harley who was always there for her followed by glancing at Selina who immediately began visiting her the moment she could, she said, "I've been okay." She didn't stop smiling and Tim gave her a toothy grin when he stepped back from her.

"Good," he said. "You look great!" She knew it was a lie the moment he said it. She was still barely eating and she was in an Arkham issued jumpsuit. At least she could bathe herself again and Dr. Leland trusted her with a razor under supervision so she was able to finally shave. That, at least, made her feel so much better.

"Thanks," Rosie said. "You look good, too." The young man looked so happy to see her that Rosie didn't think she could have it in her to think about the negativity in her life. Although she and Tim were out of touch for a while when he was in Jump City. He still cared for her and he still wanted to be her friend despite everything she did and that meant everything to her.

Selina came over and gave Rosie a kiss on the cheek, and since she saw Rosie often, she stepped aside to give Jason an opening to see Rosie. The dark haired woman put an arm around Harley who stood there quietly to allow Rosie a chance to be with her family. She was really only there to monitor the girl because Dr. Leland believed Roselyn responded well to the blonde. It was easier to have Harley calm her down rather than someone else which tended to make the teen panic. "Kitty!" Harley squealed happily and crushed her into a hug. Selina rolled her eyes, but reciprocated.

"Well, what's going on, little lady?" Jason asked half-smiling. Rosie didn't expect to see him since she really only heard about him and met him maybe a handful of times, if that.

"Not much. Therapy, therapy, and more therapy. Not sure what you expected in a crazy house," she joked.

Jason looked over at Bruce. "I thought you said she's crazy?" This resulted in Bruce whacking him on the back of the head, casing the twenty-something year old to grumble. Rosie smiled and lightly bit her lip to keep from giggling. Despite playing off that he was the cool guy, Jason gave her a hug and said he'd be around the family more which made Rosie feel incredibly happy still being considered part of the family. Bruce warmly greeted her and she wished this whole Bruce thing wasn't a façade because Rosie knew he was really like Batman. But since Harley was in the room and Dr. Leland was also there monitoring everything, he had to put up an act and Rosie hated it.

"It's great to see you again." He said this as if she didn't see him since the gala, or the ball, or whatever that party was she went to with her brother.

"Yeah," she said, pushing away after a moment. She noticed Damian, but the boy just stated he was going to go to the cafeteria, hands in his pockets, and left.

"Damian!" Bruce said and went to go after him.

"Bruce, no," Selina said, a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't about him."

"You're right," he visibly calmed, but he glared at the door.

Damian quickly walked down the corridors of the asylum undetected. He knew exactly where he was going and he was determined. Anger evident on his face, he stormed to Poison Ivy's cell and successfully picked her lock and overrode the system with expert fingers. It wasn't difficult to figure out the four digit number when one was trained by the world's greatest detective. Damian shut the door behind him quietly so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Ivy turned towards him quickly from her bed which she was sitting on. She went to stand to give her a piece of her mind, but he silenced her by putting out his hand and telling her to be quiet. This didn't really last long because this was Poison Ivy and she pushed the boy's hand away from her and stood. Damian quickly grabbed her arm and got into a position behind her and held her arm in an uncomfortable position. Ivy was an extraordinary chemist and botanist, but she wasn't a hand to hand combat kind of person and relied on her genetically engineered plants to fight her battles. Damian, on the other hand, could easily take down grown men three times his size in under five minutes.

"What do you want?" Ivy hissed, the pressure on her arm increasing.

"Can I trust you enough to let go, or do we have to talk like this?" Damian growled.

"What do _you_ think?" Ivy snarled and Damian proceeded to force her arm in a more uncomfortable position. "Fine, just don't break my arm, Robin." Damian knew she called him Robin to freak him out, but he was very aware that she knew his identity.

He let her go and pushed her back onto the bed. "I have been informed you know my identity-our identities. But I feel like Barbara failed to mention Roselyn had her own alter ego at one point in time. It didn't last long, don't worry."

"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked, keeping her anger at bay. The last thing she probably wanted was for Roselyn to get involved with any late night Bat activities.

"She was always behind a computer. Barbara wouldn't let her out to fight," he promised. "I am supposed to be visiting your daughter, but we both know I don't like her very much."

"Then why are you here?" Her question wasn't asked lightly and Damian didn't expect her to be nice to him.

"I wanted to come here to see you," Damian replied coolly. "Mainly to admit that I was wrong about Roselyn. I thought she had a mother who wanted to be in her life and I simply…"

"Your mother dumped you with Bruce Wayne, your father, and she doesn't care," Ivy curtly replied since rumors were probably true. The media speculated that at ten years old, Damian's mother wanted nothing to do with her son anymore and she dumped him off with a father he never met, abandoning him as a child when he thought he was loved. Perhaps the last part was speculation on her part from what Rosie told her a while back. "You're jealous of her."

"Why would I be jealous?" he asked her.

"Because she has a mother who cares- a mother who wants her and loves her."

"No she doesn't. Well, at least not a biological mother who cares," Damian said and picked off nonexistent lint on his three hundred dollar polo shirt.

"What in Gaia's name are you talking about!" she exclaimed. "I care about my daughter and I love her!"

"When Selina told me you weren't seeing poor, mentally impaired Roselyn, I didn't believe her at first. But then the more and more she saw your precious little plant, the more and more I began to believe it. And then when I was handed this note," Damian said as he took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I knew for a fact you neglected her. What further confirmed the truth was when Harley walked into the visiting room with Roselyn instead of you. Seems to me if a mother loved her daughter, she'd be with her even if she wasn't mentally all there. She gets sick and you leave her," Damian shrugged.

"What note?" Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"Just a note that's going to make Roselyn all better I thought about not giving it to her, but now I see that if I give her this, she won't think about you anymore. She'll have another person to focus on and that leaves you out of the picture."

"Barbara wrote it," she stated without question.

"Nothing gets passed you," Damian forced a chuckle, but the satisfactory smirk on his face was genuine. "I also heard you stopped accepting calls from Barbara. Everything was just a sick game to you, wasn't it?"

"I don't play games."

"Anyway, according to this little note, it seems like Roselyn won't be here for that much longer and you lost your chance at having something of a family. Not to mention you pushed Harley away, too. I don't blame you; she's still obsessed with the Joker and I guarantee you the moment Roselyn is out of here Harley Quinn will be back with her beloved Joker."

"Are you here to bother me just like the way you tormented my daughter?" Ivy queried. "Because it's not working. You're just a boy, Damian, and you were and are jealous that I love my daughter and I always have her back unlike your mother who abandoned you." Damian kept his temper in check and didn't give her the satisfaction of her words that were meant to cut deep into him. He prepared himself for this when he decided to confront her because he knew she'd bite back. What he didn't prepare himself for was Ivy digging deeper and explaining how often Roselyn came to her crying because of something he said. He called her plant and neglected to think of her as a person, as human. The names he called her, telling her she was a science experiment…the list went on and even to Damian it sounded harsh. Ivy failed to mention the fact he told Rosie that the only reason why she was adopted by Barbara was to keep her close to the Bat family in order to keep an eye on her because she was thought potentially to be dangerous. Ivy told him he was part of the reason why Rosie was locked up in an asylum; she told him she was the only one capable of bring Roselyn in and she did, dragging her own daughter to the place she despised herself because there wasn't another option.

"Then why don't you see her?" Damian asked. "Harley Quinn already did the hard work and brought her back from the depths of her own mind."

"You're lucky that I haven't killed you yet. Or told your family secret," Poison Ivy warned Damian.

"You lost everything," Damian murmured. "You push people away and you are, unfortunately, doing this to your own child." The boy shook his head and left. He smirked when Ivy tried to follow him out of her cage, but he was quicker and locked the cell. He heard her banging on it vigorously, screaming threats at him that didn't make the teen flinch.

When he couldn't hear Ivy anymore, Damian took in a shaky sigh and pressed his back against a wall while he closed his eyes. He knew what he had done to Roselyn was wrong after he saw the footage the Joker displayed around Gotham. Seeing Roselyn like that was frightening even though he'd never admit to something like that. Ivy was right about one thing and that was he was responsible for Rosie being there instead of being at home like she should be with Barbara. Damian genuinely liked Barbara and he hated seeing her so overworked and so upset over this. She was much better and more tolerable than Dick Grayson, Bruce's favorite son Damian could never live up to. His eyes shot open when he thought about his brother and he ran right back to Ivy's cell. Instead of opening the door again, he just looked inside and he felt something in his chest when he saw her wipe away a tear.

"What do you want?" she grumbled as she turned away from him so he couldn't see her cry. He swallowed thickly and recalled Rosie would turn away from him in a similar fashion after he called her out on having foreign DNA. Perhaps he was a little harsh with her and maybe he could have made her life easier instead of more difficult.

"If you ever see Roselyn again, don't tell her Barbara's living alone in that house," he mumbled.

"What do you…?" Ivy trailed and turned around to walk to the cell door.

"It was too much for him," Damian replied when he referred to Dick. "Couldn't cope with all of the legal crap or the media. The story on this is huge and people wondered why he wouldn't just leave Barbara to go see Roselyn. Barbara wanted him to go so he could be there for Roselyn when she needed it and he hated that idea. He ended up leaving and the asshole went back to Bludhaven. So maybe next time Barbara gives you a call, you'll accept it? And remember not to tell Roselyn." Before she had a chance to respond, Damian was gone.

Rosie noticed Damian return when the visitation was almost over. She wondered where he could have gone for so long, but she dismissed it quickly because the visitation went smoothly without him. If he had been there the whole time, Rosie wasn't sure if she could have dealt with his hate comments towards her. It was hard enough to stay positive when her self-worth felt so low. She said goodbye to everyone, Selina promising to stop by the next day as she was scheduled to and then they could have their usual girl talk without all the testosterone. Rosie genuinely laughed and looked forward to it. Jason gave her one of those half hugs while Tim practically crushed her and said he was going to call Arkham and make scheduled visits and didn't have any plans to go back to Jump City for a long time. Bruce reminded Roselyn she was part of the family no matter what and that meant a lot to her, even if it came from the man who was Batman.

Damian didn't say a word, but slipped out with the rest of the family. Rosie overheard Tim say he forgot something and that he'd catch up. "I don't think you forgot anything," Rosie said to him.

"Rose, I have something for you," Tim said and he went to reach into his back pocket, only to be confused when he grabbed nothing. He checked the other pockets and swore when he reached into the last pocket and grabbed his phone. "I swear I had it!"

"What was it?" Rosie asked. Harley tilted her head in confusion.

Wordlessly, Damian entered the room and handed a folded piece of paper to Tim. "What the fuck, Damian?" Tim said to is younger brother. Those two rarely got along. Damian just shrugged and left the room as quickly as he came. Tim unfolded it and sighed with relief when whatever it was wasn't tampered with. "This is for you," Tim said as he folded it back up and handed it to Rosie. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sounds good," Rosie said as she stared at the paper in her hand. Tim left quickly to catch up with Bruce and the others which left Rosie and Harley in the room. They had about ten minutes to themselves before Dr. Leland came back.

"Is it a love note from Tim?" Harley asked excitedly, ever the romantic.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Tim and I will never be a thing and I don't know why everyone thinks we're going to get married someday."

"Right. Maybe it's from Jason?"

"Harley, no," Rosie said quickly. "He's a lot older than me."

"Age is just a number," Harley sang. "Well, what is it? The suspense is killin' me! I'm still puttin' my bets on Tim confessin' his love to you."

Rosie ignored her as she unfolded the letter and she instantly recognized the handwriting. Her tears were making it too blurry to read right away, so she grinned at Harley. "It's from Barbara!" she exclaimed. "But I don't think we can tell anyone about it."

"Read it! Read it!"

"Dear Roselyn,

"I've missed you so much! How have you been? What have you been up to? I've never been better because I'm officially going to win this case and you'll be coming back home! I'll explain all the details to you when I see you because explaining weeks of court cases would take way too long. The important part is the case was reopened and I continued to fight. This is a great example for when I tell you that as long as you persevere, you can succeed." As Rosie read the letter, she noticed the hallucination of Barbara stood right beside her and read the note with her.

"I didn't forget about you for a second. I still love you and you're still my daughter. I'm proud of you for overcoming so much when the world came crashing down." Rosie couldn't feel the hallucination anymore and the voice was fading until it was nonexistent and it was just Rosie and Harley left in the room. "When you come back home, we're going to celebrate. This court case will end soon and I will come visit you as soon as I can. Until then, keep making progress and thank Harley for me. I know she has done so much for you and I'm forever grateful.

"With love,

"Barbara."

The fake Barbara was gone. Her hallucination completely disappeared and this left Rosie confused because that wasn't usually how the hallucination left her. She'd question that later, though, because the most important thing was she'd be going home soon! Before she even thought of it, Harley hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Harley squealed.

"I get to go home!"

"Don't forget about us little people," Harley laughed.

"I'll come visit you all the time, I promise," Rosie vowed. "You did so much for me and it means everything to me."

"It's what…it's what moms do, right?" Harley said nervously because she never said Rosie was her daughter out loud like that. She knew Rosie considered her a mother, but it was different when she herself admitted it rather than heard Roselyn say it.

"You're in Arkham, but you're a better mom than most of them," Rosie assured her.

"What if I end up back with Mistah J?" she asked weakly.

"You won't because you have no reason to go back to him. You're not alone, Harley. Even if I go back home, it doesn't mean that I'm leaving you." Rosie stated confidently.

"You know somethin'? You sound a lot like..."

"Like who?"

"Never mind," Harley shook her head. "Joan's going to be back soon. Want to read the letter again before she gets back?" Rosie nodded her head excitedly and began to read.

Due to all of the excitement, neither of them noticed Poison Ivy standing by the doorway.


	34. Chapter 34

Rosie wanted to see Ivy since she was locked up in Arkham, so she should have wanted to tell her how much she loved her and how much she missed her. Part of her did want this, but the other part of her felt abandoned. She felt she should have known Poison Ivy would reject her eventually because, after all, Rosie had been a science experiment when Ivy took her in at eleven years old. Ivy used to draw her blood frequently and she'd literally feed her plants Rosie's unique blood. There were times Rosie wondered if she actually meant anything to the woman who was supposedly her biological mother. She probably only meant anything because she was half plant and Poison Ivy only loved and cared for plants.

Rosie couldn't find words as Ivy stood in the doorway, Dr. Leland standing beside her. "Roselyn, could Pamela and I come in here and join you and Harleen?" Rosie looked up at Harley because she didn't know what she wanted to do or what she should do. The brunette absentmindedly folded up the letter from Barbara.

"I think so," Harley spoke up and Rosie just nodded.

"How about we all sit around the table," Dr. Leland suggested. She led Ivy over to one of the lounge chairs and she sat in the other.

"Did you know about this?" Rosie whispered to Harley.

"I had no idea," Harley shook her head. "But I'll stay with ya, kid, don't you worry." The blonde brought her over to the sofa and they sat across from Ivy and Dr. Leland. Rosie felt more comfortable facing Dr. Leland and she was thankful that, despite everything that happened between the couple, Harley was able to sit across from Poison Ivy.

Rosie didn't listen to Dr. Leland. She tuned her out as thoughts rushed through her head, clear thoughts. She hadn't been able to think this clearly before today. Thinking clearly, she evaluated the situation as she would have months ago before she started to go crazy. Poison Ivy, her mother, refused to see her daughter when Roselyn really needed her. She wouldn't look at her until now and that angered the teen. She clenched her fists and interrupted Dr. Leland midsentence.

"Why are you here?" Rosie faced Ivy. "Why did you have to come here and ruin my day?" She was calm when she crossed her right leg over her left.

"Roselyn," Dr. Leland said quickly before she could say anything else. Rosie wasn't going to, but she had been unpredictable lately, so she didn't blame Dr. Leland. "Let's all have a civil conversation."

"How did you feel when you were in the hospital after Dr. Woodrue left you to die from his experiments?" Rosie looked Ivy in the eyes. "How did it feel when your mother refused to see you?"

For once, Ivy was speechless. She looked down at her lap and let Dr. Leland do the talking. Rosie felt Harley put a hand on her shoulder for support Harley knew Rosie didn't need, but she probably felt she needed to show Ivy that Rosie wasn't mad at the blonde and she responded positively to her. Harley was there for Poison Ivy's daughter. Poison Ivy was not.

"I understand that you're angry," Dr. Leland spoke.

"But my mom is crazy, so I should understand that she couldn't be there for me? Bullshit. Everything is always about _her_. It was never about _me_. I made her feel uncomfortable, and it was easier for Ivy to stay away from me. She didn't want to deal with me just like her mother didn't want to deal with her," Rosie explained. Even though she was talking to Dr. Leland, Rosie didn't take her eyes off of Ivy.

"Roselyn, let's talk about this," Dr. Leland said. "How did you feel when Pamela wouldn't come see you?"

"Look, I just had a really good day. When I say really good, I mean fantastic. I saw my family for the first time in a long time. I found out Barbara is doing well, she's winning her case, and I'll get to go home. The hallucination of Barbara I've been constantly seeing is gone. I don't see her sitting in the corner anymore. I can _think_ clearly. I'm not pushing through this fog anymore and I'm seeing things the right way. I don't need to talk to someone who wanted nothing to do with me when I was literally on the floor in a straitjacket drooling everywhere. You know who was there? Harley was and honestly, I think I'd like to go to the rec room and see Jess."

Rosie went to stand up. "I felt abandoned, worthless," Ivy mumbled. Rosie sat back down on the couch. "Alone, afraid, upset, angry…but mostly like I meant nothing."

"Then why did you do that to me?" Rosie asked. Ivy remained silent.

"Red was scared," Harley murmured. She took Rosie's hand for support when she spoke up, and Rosie found herself giving her a reassuring squeeze; it probably wasn't easy talking to her ex-girlfriend she still loved. "And it probably didn't help that I screwed things up again and worked with Mistah J to broadcast ya to show people what they did."

"Did you ever once ask to see me? Even before Harley did that?" Rosie asked. Ivy simply kept her gaze down at her lap. "I figured. When you lost your mind a few times in here…when you were in solitary, I was always there the day you got out. You were usually weak because you weren't allowed in the sun and I'd bring you outside. I'd be with you because I knew you needed me and I wanted to be there for you. When I complained sometimes like when you were having mental breakdowns and I had to cancel my plans to be there with you, Barbara always reminded me that you needed help. She reminded me you were making a ton of progress, but sometimes you'd relapse and would need someone to be with you. Usually you were okay," Rosie shrugged. "That stuff didn't really happen much. But when I went off the deep end, you weren't there to help me. I'm sorry if I bit you or tried to bite you. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have, but mentally and emotionally I was fucked up."

When Ivy didn't respond, Dr. Leland did. "Good, Roselyn. That was good. Pamela, maybe it's time you share with Rosie? Help her understand where you're coming from."

"Where should I start?" Ivy asked.

"Maybe from the beginning. I don't think you really ever told Roselyn much about your past," Dr. Leland suggested. Ivy took a deep breath and bit her lower lip before starting. She told Rosie about her childhood and how her parents neglected her and how she was never really loved. Her mother wanted her to be a perfect little girl, forcing her to dress, eat, and act a certain way. Because of this, Ivy found it hard to make friends despite excelling academically. She found gardening was her only salvation from the cruel childhood she was forced to live. Rosie could understand because she, too, used to garden constantly because nobody ever really cared about her earlier on in her life.

When Pamela went to college, her parents were more concerned about her finding a husband and not pursuing an education; however, Pamela persevered and managed to obtain her undergrad, master's, and her PhD. She worked under Dr. Woodrue and ended up being experimented on, him breaking her heart, because she did love him and that was why she continued to work for him after completing her credits. Rosie knew Pamela had been experimented on, tortured, and raped. And to top it off, once she was left to die and eventually found, her parents wanted nothing to do with her, her mother going as far as to telling her on the phone that it was Pamela's fault for being a slut and she got what she deserved.

Rosie never heard the last part before. Ivy never told her she was blamed for the incident with Woodrue by her own mother. Harley rubbed Rosie's back comfortingly and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Sweetheart," Ivy said and knelt in front of Rosie, her hands actually trembling as she reached for the teen. Roselyn wasn't sure what to do, so she simply complied and placed her hands in Ivy's. The redhead looked up at her from her spot on the floor. "If anyone ever touches you inappropriately, it is not your fault; it's _never_ your fault. Do you understand me?"

"What if I didn't put up a fight?" Rosie whispered. She felt Ivy give her hands a squeeze. "What if I stopped saying no?"

"It isn't your fault. Rosie, what did Khaalid do to you?" Ivy asked. Tears blurred Rosie's vision, but she refused to let them fall. Now that she could clearly think about it, what her brother made her do and what he did to her were wrong. She was obviously not all there mentally, and he took advantage of that. It was funny how nobody asked her this. Dr. Leland asked what she did while she was with her brother, but she never asked what Khaalid did to her.

"He'd have me dress in tight or revealing clothes when we went out. He said he needed me to help make deals with other people in Gotham. He usually had me give men lap dances. Then it became more like grinding until they…" Rosie trailed. "And then I went even crazier and he started to use me more and more. I don't know how many times things like that happened. I was so messed up and it's all foggy. I don't remember. But I do remember never putting up a fight."

"Oh, my little flower," Ivy whispered. Her right hand trembled as she raised it to stroke the side of her daughter's face. "None of that was your fault. He had no right to force that on you." Ivy turned towards Dr. Leland. "Did you know about this?"

"She was examined when she was brought in, and there were possible signs of sexual abuse, but since her body heals so quickly, they weren't prominent," the psychiatrist explained. "If I brought it up myself, Rosie would have had a negative reaction to me. She needed to bring it up on her own when her mind realized what happened."

Ivy turned back towards her daughter. "You don't apologize for anything because this isn't your fault. I don't think any less of you, and I don't think you're weak. I still love you more than anything." Rosie just nodded, unsure of what to say. The brief memories she had of her brother almost felt like a dream, like it happened in another reality. Regardless, it happened and she knew it happened, so she'd have to live with it and she'd overcome it. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there and I haven't been there. You're right. I did exactly what my own mother did to me, and I never forgave her. I-I regret not being there when you really needed me. I'm so sorry Roselyn. I know you're angry at me. You have every right to live your life without me in it. I understand that anger, that sadness, that confusion. For me, I don't think that every really went away. I think it's because my mother never said she was sorry. She probably wasn't. But I am sorry and I should have been there."

Rosie couldn't find her voice, but the genuine regret in Ivy's voice was obvious. She knew for a fact she couldn't live without Ivy. She needed her despite everything Poison Ivy had done to her. Rosie realized there would always be something off about her mother, something she couldn't control no matter how hard she tried. Roselyn grew up in a damaging environment, that alone was obvious. However, by the time she was eleven, she was loved and adopted into a loving home. She was bullied to the point she went insane, yes, but she couldn't imagine being all alone again and survive through the ridicule and hatred. She ran away, but she knew in her heart she always had her family's love and support. Growing up, Pamela never had that. She was alone in the world, probably up until Jason Woodrue which made sense why she most likely initially allowed him to experiment on her. Even then, Pamela was alone and that made Rosie so sad. And then Harley came along and made her happy, but continuously broke Pamela's heart over and over again. And then Rosie came along and popped into her life. Pamela didn't know how to deal with it at first, seeing her as a means of creating better plants at first, but then ended up loving her little girl. Rosie was taken away from her initially, but it was Barbara who fought for Rosie to have her mommy in her life.

It took this long for Pamela Lillian Isley to have a family, and Rosie was not about to take that away.

"I forgive you," Rosie finally responded. She lifted her right hand, running it through her mother's thick locks. Ivy looked up at her, glassy eyed, while Rosie gave her a small smile. She squeezed Ivy's hand, clinging to it because she didn't want to let go now that she was back. "I didn't mean it when I said you ruined my day. I was just…I was hurt." Rosie wasn't sure why she did it, but she leaned back against Harley.

"She's a great kid, Red," Harley provided a shaky smile.

"Thank you for looking after her," Ivy replied curtly. Harley frowned, her lower lip trembling. Ivy stood up, releasing her grip from Rosie's hand, and sat back down on the chair. She sighed, pretending she wasn't just on her knees and spilling out her soul to her daughter. She must have briefly forgotten Dr. Leland and Harley were both there as well.

"Please don't start a fight," Rosie said. "Not today." Harley seemed to shrink back into the couch, looking smaller than she actually was. Harley acted so innocent, yet she was probably one of the most dangerous people in the world with the amount of death at her hands. Rosie wondered if Harley was so far gone that death didn't affect her. The blood she shed most likely meant nothing, just like how Ivy never regretted a single life that she took. The difference between the two women was this: Ivy was indifferent towards death while Harley laughed in its face.

It was ironic how indifferent Ivy was about death when she was obviously afraid to die alone. She craved human affection despite denying it. Rosie looked at her mother and studied her face; the anger she showed, the snarl on her face. Roselyn wanted the contact from her mother as the ghost of her touch lingered on her fingers. Rosie wondered how Ivy lasted so long without any love in her life. At least Rosie only had to wait eleven years.

Rosie wondered if Ivy ever thought about just dying and ending her misery during the periods of her life that seemed like they'd never get better. She thought about asking her, wondering if she wished she would just die already like Rosie did when she first started having outbursts, when Barbara had to take her razors out of the bathroom; when Barbara had to hide the scissors and knives; when Barbara couldn't even let her hold a pencil anymore.

Roselyn held her breath for a moment as she let the hunger pangs go away. The idea of eating still disgusted her and she didn't see the logic in it when she could just get energy from the sun. She didn't get enough sun and she knew that was why she was hungry and weaker. Her mind started to get cloudy again and she hoped it would go away so she could continue to think clearly and make progress.

What had she been thinking about? Why was she in this room?

She saw her mother yelling at Harley, and Harley wasn't even fighting back. Why wasn't she? Why was she allowing herself to be talked to this way? And why was Ivy picking a fight when Rosie kind of remembers asking her not to fight? Her hands were over her ears to block out the sounds and her eyes were shut. She felt the weight shift on the couch. She opened her eyes to see Harley being escorted out of the room, saying things that she shouldn't have.

All Rosie knew was she didn't want Harley taken away. She started to panic and stood up abruptly, dropping her hands away from her head in the process, as she made her way across the room. She begged the guards, "Don't take my mama away." But they did because Harley was being unstable as she cried and kicked and screamed as the guards dragged her out. Rosie wished she knew why Harley was so upset, but her mind was thick with fog and she couldn't remember what happened moments ago.

Warm arms embraced her from behind. She looked up and saw her mother, her biological mother, and she was apologizing. Rosie couldn't remember…right. They were talking about scary things and she remembered Pammie telling her that what Khaalid forced her to do wasn't her fault. She recalled Ivy speaking about her horror stories with Dr. Jason Woodrue and Rosie wished he wasn't her father and that she didn't have his brown hair or any of his other features. She was a product of basically rape considering Woodrue took advantage of Pammie and used her eggs to create her and Khaalid.

Did anyone ever tell Pammie it wasn't her fault? Maybe that was why she was angry a lot. Still looking up, Rosie locked her eyes with Pammie's. "It's not your fault, mommy."


End file.
